Dreaming through Hogwarts
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: At Hogwarts, Harry discovers his rare ability to dream through time. Completely AU, partly OOC. Maybe partly Animagus story. Maybe sick!Harry, not sure yet. Set during Harry's Hogwarts time. Maybe more warnings will come up later, not sure yet. A daily page story with short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

It was on Harry Potter's first evening at Hogwarts. Harry looked around the first year boys' dormitory, feeling very happy. _'I love Hogwarts,'_ he thought, as he stretched out on his most comfortable bed. _'And I absolutely love magic,'_ he mused, thinking of the moving paintings in the halls and the charmed ceiling of the Great Hall, as he drifted off to sleep.

However, he was not allowed to peacefully sleep for a long time, before he was pulled into a strange dream.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Four people, two young men and two women of about the same age, were sitting around a huge fireplace in a round stone room._

_"What did you do to the Great Hall?" one of the men queried, quirking an eyebrow at one of the women. _

_"Rowena made a mistake, and the whole roof came off," the other man growled, grumpily glaring at the woman._

_The two women exchanged an exasperated look, before one of them, a pretty woman with long black hair, replied, "How stupid can men be? I charmed the ceiling to look like the sky. Even if it looks as if the snow came in, of course it won't." Letting out a long sigh, she turned to the other woman, adding, "Maybe Godric and Salazar should attend some Charms classes together with the first years, when Hogwarts is going to open next summer."_

_"That's true," her friend agreed, smiling. "Don't forget that Rowena is the youngest Charms Mistress of all times."_

_"Ahh, sorry Rowena," one of the men replied, standing up from his chair. "Come with me dear, Helga and Salazar will understand that we have other things to do at this time of the night."_

**_End of dream_**

_'What was that?'_ Harry wondered, feeling totally confused. _'That wasn't a dream; it was so real.'_ He turned around to face the wall, hoping to be able to get some more sleep.

However, after a while, he was pulled into another dream. This time, only the two women of his earlier dream appeared. The woman, whom the others had called Rowena earlier, seemed to be a Seer and was talking to her friend about a boy, whom she had seen one thousand years into the future.

_'How come that I get so strange dreams?'_ Harry thought in exasperation, feeling extremely tired. _'Apparently the person is Rowena Ravenclaw, as the last dream was about her making the ceiling of the Great Hall. I'll ask Hermione who that is. But why am I dreaming about people whom I don't even know and who must have lived at some time in the past?'_

Only after a long time did he manage to fall into a restless sleep, which was interrupted much too early, when Ron woke him up right in time for breakfast.

HP

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione enquired, looking at him in concern, when he kept yawning and was only playing with his breakfast.

"Yes of course," Harry replied shortly, glad that Professor McGonagall chose that instant to distribute the time tables to the Gryffindors.

However, as interesting as his classes were, Harry remained tired throughout the day, and of all possible times to occur, it happened during his first Potions class, when the professor held a long monologue, that his eyes drooped close, while he was diligently taking notes. The totally enraged professor did not only assign him a detention right after dinner but also bombarded him with difficult questions, of which Harry was unable to answer any.

_'Why would I know such things about potions?'_ he mused, as he returned to his dormitory to catch up on some sleep between his last afternoon class and dinner. _'I didn't have the chance to read my books like Hermione.'_

This time he was more annoyed than surprised, when again he ended up dreaming about unknown persons in what seemed to be a different time.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Harry found himself sitting in a stone room together with a couple of other students. With a loud bang, a door shut closed, and a man, whom Harry recognized from his earlier dream, stepped in front of the class._

_"This class," he began to talk without even bothering to greet them, "is more interesting; however, also more difficult and dangerous than any other of your classes. Today you'll learn about the difference between magical and non magical herbs," he continued to hold a long monologue, to which Harry listened with interest._

**_End of dream_**

Harry was almost disappointed when he woke up from his dream, when the professor finished showing them how to prepare certain ingredients and ended the class. _'Again such a strange dream,'_ he mused, _'but this was really interesting. I'd have loved to hear more about potions ingredients and how to prepare them.'_

HP

After dinner, he trailed to the dungeons with apprehension. At dinner, the twins had told him about multiple detentions in the Potions classroom, where they had either cleaned the classroom floor with toothbrushes or had spent hours cleaning dirty cauldrons without magic. _'I'd rather hope he'll let me prepare ingredients,'_ Harry mused, really wanting to learn about Potions.

He hesitantly knocked at the door and anxiously opened it upon hearing the professor call him in.

_tbc... _

_... as a daily page story with short chapters. See you tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Seeing that Harry Potter left the Great Hall, Severus Snape quickly excused himself from dinner and returned to his office, using a shortcut to the dungeons, of which only the professors knew. _'Why did I even bother to assign the brat detention in the Potions classroom?'_ he thought in annoyance. _'I should have sent him to Filch.'_

_'Maybe because you want to get to know him. He's not only Potter's son but also Lily's,'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of his mind, causing Severus to let out a long sigh.

_'Oh well, I'm going to teach him some respect along with the fact that his fame isn't going to help him anything here at Hogwarts,'_ Severus decided, just when he heard a faint knock at the door.

HP

Severus motioned the boy to the seat opposite himself, where he had laid out a small pile of parchment and a quill, and sneered, "Since you saw fit to sleep during my introduction into Potions, I want you to write a three feet essay about Potions."

"Yes sir," the child replied and slipped into the seat, reaching out for the quill.

Seeing the boy obediently commence with his assignment, Severus stuck his nose into the newest edition of his Potions Monthly, thinking, _'Since Potter was raised by Muggles, he won't know anything about Potions. Let's see how he's going to fill three feet.'_

As much as he loved his journal, he just couldn't concentrate tonight. If he had thought that the boy would either refuse to do his assignment or finish after five minutes claiming that he didn't know anything about Potions, he was completely mistaken. On the contrary. The quill was quickly moving over the parchment, filling more and more lines with an atrocious handwriting.

It was almost curfew, when the boy's voice suddenly brought him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, Sir; I don't know if that's already three feet, but it's all that I know about Potions," Harry spoke up in a small voice.

"Give it to me," Severus sneered, holding his hand out.

Once again the boy managed to surprise him greatly. If he had expected to be able to belittle the boy about his lack of knowledge about his favourite subject, he was completely mistaken. Not only had Potter repeated almost the exact words of his morning's speech, but he had also added a four feet long essay about the difference between magical and non magical ingredients and how to prepare them most efficiently for the use of Potions.

_'This is absolutely awesome for a first year, especially for one, who has just only been sorted twenty-four hours ago,'_ he thought, as he finished his reading with interest. _'Maybe he's as interested in Potions as Lily was. She was the best of our year besides myself,' _he remembered. _'However, I'm not going to commend him,'_ he resolved, finally looking up from the parchment, noticing that the boy was observing him with an anxious expression.

"Potter, where did you learn about Potions?" Severus queried in a nicer voice than intended, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, sir. I just had a dream," the boy replied, slightly hesitating, causing an angry wrinkle to appear on Severus' forehead.

"Enough of your insolence, boy," he hissed. "You're dismissed."

_'Stupid,'_ he muttered to himself, _'no one can learn anything about Potions just by dreaming. So much about being different from his father.'_

HP

Harry hurried back to Gryffindor tower, wondering what he had done now to anger the professor. _'At first, he seemed friendlier than this morning, but then it changed. Maybe he suddenly remembered that he hates me. Oh well, thank God I had that dream earlier,'_ he mused. _'Otherwise I wouldn't have known what to write at all.'_

When he entered the common room, his friends were already waiting for him.

"Harry, look, I've already written your Transfiguration essay for you," Hermione informed him, pushing a parchment over to his side of the table. "You just have to re-write it in your handwriting."

"Ah, there is a spell for that..."

"... we can ask Percy to apply it for you," the Weasley twins offered kindly, causing Harry to give the boys a grateful smile.

Before he took out his quill, parchment and books out of his school bag to do his other homework, he told his friends about his detention, leaving out the part about the ingredients and his dream. _'If the professor didn't believe me about the dream, no one else is going to believe it either,'_ he thought.

"This sounds very harmless for a detention with Professor Snape," Percy Weasley informed him. "Usually, the professor assigns more annoying tasks than a three inch essay. On the other hand it's strange that he assigned you detention on the first day of classes."

"I think he hates me for some reason," Harry replied, telling the older boy how the professor had bombarded him with questions in the morning.

"Still I think you were lucky, Harry, especially since you were properly listening to what he said this morning, so that it wasn't difficult for you to write the essay," Hermione agreed, causing Harry to smile at his friends.

He absentmindedly read the next chapter in his Charms book that Professor Flitwick had assigned for his next class, once again wondering why he was getting the strange dreams. _'I like them though,'_ he mused. _'Maybe I can trigger them by thinking about a certain topic before going to sleep. That would be awesome, especially if I could learn more about Potions, in case Snape asks me such questions again.'_

HP

When Harry went to bed that night, he focused his thoughts on Potions, wondering if the brewing of potions was much different from cooking, apart from the special ways of preparing the ingredients in the magical world. However, just when he was about to drift off to sleep, Ron Weasley said something about Professor Snape being the bat of the dungeons and a real git, causing Harry's thoughts to wander off to the Potions professor.

_'I wonder why he seems to hate me so much,'_ he mused, as he drifted off to sleep in his comfortable four poster bed.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your overwhelming reviews! My muse really appreciates them. See you tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Soon Harry was pulled into a dream.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_The Giant Squid was happily playing in the sunshine. However, right next to the Hogwarts lake, a boy was hovering upside down in the air with his grey underwear being visible to everyone. A few metres away, two black-haired boys were roaring with laughter, pointing their wands at the boy. Another boy of about the same age was sitting in front of a tree at the other side of the lake, reading a book as if nothing out of the normal was happening. All of a sudden, a girl with remarkably red hair came running out of the castle and hurried over to the bullying boys, demanding, "James and Sirius, let Severus down instantly. He's done nothing to you."_

_"Oh he has," one of the boys replied, grinning. "He touched you, my beautiful girl."_

_"I'm not your girl," the red-haired witch replied, grimly. "Now end the spell."_

_With that, the boys finally let their wands sink, and the other boy fell to the ground. Harry was just able to get a glimpse at his face, before the dream ended._

**_End of dream_**

_'That was Snape as a student, and the other boy must have been my father,'_ he realised, terrified. _'My father and his friend were bullies. No wonder that Snape hates me, especially since I really look like the spitting image of my father.'_

Before he could further think about the dream and the red-haired girl involved in it, he unwillingly had to observe another scene.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_It was night; however, the Hogwarts grounds were lit up by the moon light. Harry looked upwards, seeing the full moon stand bright in the sky over the lake, before he followed Severus Snape, who seemed to be about the same age as in the earlier dream, over the grounds, wondering where he could be heading._

_All of a sudden, strange sounds replaced the quiet of the night. Severus hesitated for an instant, before he continued to stride ahead in a fast pace that made Harry hurry to keep up._

_Suddenly, a stag appeared seemingly out of nowhere and transformed into James Potter. He stepped into Severus' way. "Snape, you must return to the school," he shouted, urgently. "Remus is a werewolf."_

_"So Black wanted to kill me," Severus hissed, before he turned on his heels and fled._

_"Be glad that I saved your life," James mumbled, shaking his head in apparent annoyance, before he transformed back into the stag he had been earlier._

**_End of dream_**

Harry yawned. _'And my father saved Snape's_ _life. I hope that was all now; it's obvious why he hates me, and I really need some real sleep now.'_ However, he unwillingly had to endure another scene.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_An adult Severus was running through the dark, entering a small garden, before he stopped abruptly upon seeing the entrance door to the house open. _

_Knowing that the persons in his dreams seemed to be unable to see him, Harry followed Severus inside, where he saw James Potter lying dead on the floor. Now obviously terrified, Severus rushed upstairs, taking in that most of the upper floor was destroyed. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Lily's body on the floor. Only the baby was alive and standing in his crib, wailing. "She died in the boy's place," he mumbled to himself, looking at the one-year-old with an expression of pure loathing, before he apparated away from the spot, when tears began to leak from his eyes._

**_End of dream_**

_'The red-haired girl in the earlier dreams was my mum,'_ Harry thought, horrified. _' And the baby must have been me. I can't take any more dreams tonight. I'm just going to go down to the common room and read for a while.'_ Taking his book bag with him, he trailed downstairs and made himself comfortable on a soft sofa in front of the fireplace. However, he was unable to push the memory of his dreams out of his mind, and when he thought of the last scene, he felt his eyes swim in tears. Pulling his Potions book out of his bag in determination, he began to read in order to distract himself. By the time the first students entered the common room in the morning, he had read half through the book, which he found very interesting, even if he had drifted off to short cat naps every now and then. Before anyone noticed what he was reading, he hurriedly returned to the dormitory and got ready for a very sleepy day.

Harry was disappointed that he did not have Potions that day. _'Oh well, Defence Against the Dark Arts sounds interesting too,'_ he thought, when he entered the Defence classroom together with Hermione and Ron, taking a seat together with his friends. However, as soon as the professor entered the room, walking through the aisle next to him, his head began to hurt terribly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione whispered, eyeing him in concern.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, trying in vain to concentrate on the lesson. Fortunately, he was allowed to pair with Hermione, who was very careful not to hit him with the spell they were practising, apparently understanding that he was in no condition to defend himself.

Only when he left the classroom together with his friends, his headache vanished almost completely.

HP

Harry's first week of classes went by quickly. So far, he liked Potions more than any other subject, in spite of the fact that the professor seemed to hate him. Sometimes, Harry wondered if he should speak with the man and tell him that he knew why he disliked him in order to point out that he was not a bully and completely different from his father; however, whenever he would have the chance to do so, he could not muster the courage to address the man, who did not miss an opportunity to express his dislike for the boy who lived.

At least once but mostly twice or even three times every night, his sleep was disturbed by the strange dreams, which kept him in a somehow awake state. When Harry was alert enough to think of Potions lessons when he went to bed, he usually found himself in Potions classes in what seemed to be various times with different professors. However, the classes were always interesting, and he learned a lot about his favourite subject. As far as he could see, each of the classes seemed to be taking place at Hogwarts. _'Just in different times,'_ he thought, not doubting that all of his dreams showed real scenes, which had occurred at some time. _'It must be real, considering that I saw Rowena, who made the ceiling in the Great Hall, and Snape and my parents,'_ he thought. _'And all that I learned about Potions has been correct so far.'_

When he was too worn out to direct his thoughts and merely let himself sink in his bed, falling into an exhausted slumber, his dreams revolved about various people, who were unknown to him. These dreams disturbed him most, as they often did not make sense to the first year.

_'Some of these dreams are really strange,'_ he thought one morning. During the night, he had watched a whole series of scenes, which involved completely different people each time. _'I don't even know if these scenes are in any way related to each other, or if they are just random. Maybe they have something to do with the three headed dog,'_ he mused, recalling his excursion to the forbidden corridor the previous evening, where he and his two friends had ended up in a rendezvous with a three headed dog.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly! _

_I wish you all a very happy and healthy New Year!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

On Saturday morning after breakfast, Harry told his friends that he was going to the library to look for some interesting books, causing Ron to stare at him as if he had three heads.

"Don't you think we've got enough school work?" the red-head asked, incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, I'm going to accompany you, Harry. I think it's a very good idea."

Ron decided to go flying together with his brothers, and Hermione and Harry made their way to the library.

"I so love this room," Hermione said, enthusiastically. "Harry, are you looking for anything specific or just for anything interesting?"

"I'd like to borrow some Potions books. I've already finished reading our school book..." He slowly trailed off, seeing that Hermione eyed him with a shocked expression.

"You finished your Potions book?" she asked, incredulously. "But you told me the Dursleys didn't let you have your books at all. You read the whole book since we came here on Monday?"

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he hesitantly told the girl about his dreams and the nights, which he had spent in the common room studying.

"Harry," the girl said, sighing in exasperation. "You need some proper sleep. You can't go with one or two hours per night, especially with such dreams."

"I know," Harry replied, quietly. "But I've no idea what to do about them."

"You need to speak with one of the professors," Hermione suggested, eyeing him in concern.

"I told Snape, when he asked me who taught me about Potions," Harry explained, "but he merely shouted at me and threw me out."

"What about Professor McGonagall? She'll believe you. Or let's go to see Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she can help you. Perhaps she has a potion, which suppresses this kind of dreams."

"No Mione, leave it. Let's look for some interesting Potions books," Harry replied, knowing better than to complain about things, which adults wouldn't believe anyway.

HP

However, during the weekend, he could barely get any sleep either, and when he walked to his first morning class on Monday together with Ron, wondering why Hermione had remained in the Great Hall, he felt extremely unwell. To the boys' surprise, Hermione was already waiting for them in front of the Transfiguration classroom.

Just when Ron blurted out, "How did you get here?", their Head of House approached the trio.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to be too unwell to attend classes this morning," the professor said after a glance at the dark rings that were surrounding his eyes and his feverishly flushed face. "Ms. Granger, please accompany Harry to the hospital wing."

Before Harry could protest and reassure the professor that he was fine, Hermione laid her arm around his back and led him away from the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized, when they slowly descended the large staircase, "but I was too worried about you to not tell her."

Hesitating, Harry entered the hospital wing behind Hermione. _'What if she finds out how the Dursleys treated me and that I've never been to a doctor or a Healer before?'_ he thought, anxiously eyeing the Mediwitch, who stepped out of her office, as soon as she heard them enter the hospital wing.

However, his anxiousness vanished soon upon noticing that Madam Pomfrey was a very friendly looking witch. When Hermione shortly explained that Professor McGonagall had sent them, she motioned Harry to take a seat on the bed next to her office. Muttering to herself, she waved her wand over him twice, before she said kindly, "You seem completely exhausted and are running a temperature. What exactly happened?"

Seeing that Harry seemed to be feeling too uncomfortable to talk about the matter, Hermione quickly spoke up on his behalf and informed the Mediwitch about his strange dreams.

"Why didn't you come earlier or speak with any of the teachers?" Pomfrey queried, sounding slightly reprimanding. "Everyone needs several hours of undisturbed sleep."

"I told Professor Snape, but he didn't believe me and only became upset," Harry admitted in a small voice, giving the Healer an uncertain look.

"From what Ms. Granger told me, I assume that your so-called 'strange dreams' must be some kind of visions," the Healer said, thoughtfully. "However, I've never heard of anyone seeing visions that occurred in the past. I'm not an expert in this area though. The Headmaster or Professor Snape might be able to help you, especially Professor Snape, provided that you're willing to share your dreams with him. He is a master of Legilimency and might know a way how to suppress or at least reduce the visions."

"But Professor Snape hates me with a passion," Harry said quietly, glancing at Hermione.

"Yes that's true," his friend agreed immediately. "He often ridicules Harry because of being famous, although Harry didn't even know about it, before he came to Hogwarts."

Pomfrey let out a long sigh. "Professor Snape is not one of the easiest persons walking on the earth. However, he is a very kind man, and I'm sure that he'll help you if he can."

"Maybe it would be better to share the visions with Professor Snape than with the Headmaster, since most of them involve him, and I don't know if he wants Professor Dumbledore to know..." Harry slowly trailed off.

"Very well then, for the time being, I'm going to give you a fever reducer and a dreamless sleep potion, which should allow you to sleep for a few hours without having visions. Unfortunately, it's addictive, and you can't take it very often," the Healer explained, before she headed to her office to fetch two phials and a small parchment, which she handed Hermione. "Ms. Granger, please return to your classes and give this to Professor McGonagall." Seeing the girl hesitate, she added, "Mr. Potter will be asleep within a minute anyway."

"May I come back to visit him after the afternoon classes?" Hermione asked, causing the Healer to nod.

"We'll see," Pomfrey said, smiling at the girl, before she made Harry drink the two potions, causing him to drift off to a much needed sleep.

HP

When Harry's mind turned back to awareness, he heard voices from not far away.

"Albus must have gone nuts," Snape said, sounding extremely upset. "First of all, he has to match up the subjects in a more adequate way, and secondly, he should know that neither of us has time to teach additional classes."

"I know, Severus," the Healer replied in a soothing voice. "But we still have until Christmas to convince him otherwise. Now I think Harry has woken up. Will you please try to help him dear?"

"Very well," Snape replied evenly, and Harry heard footsteps approaching him quickly.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse really needs them to continue writing so quickly :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Snape greeted him in a voice that for once held no malice.

"Hello Professor," Harry replied, feeling very uncertain. _'I really don't want to show him the dreams. How will he react if he sees what I know about his private matters?'_ he thought, worriedly. _'Maybe he'll hate me even more.'_ He hesitantly turned his eyes to his bed covers.

The Potions Master pulled a chair over to Harry's side. Giving the child a sharp look, he queried, "Do you know what Legilimency is?"

"No sir," Harry admitted, looking up with interest.

"Legilimency is the art of looking into someone else's mind," Snape informed him. "In order to allow me to watch your dreams or more likely visions, you must look straight into my eyes and think of the respective memories." Seeing that Harry opened his mouth to answer, he raised his right hand to stop the boy and continued, "Another method would be to put your memories into a Pensieve. You only have to think of one dream at a time, and one of us, which doesn't necessarily have to be me, would take the specific string of memories from your mind using a wand. It would be placed into a Pensieve, where the Headmaster or any of us could watch it."

Harry sighed. "At first, I had some dreams about what seems to be the Founders of Hogwarts. After that, I often dreamed about Potions classes in various times, but then there were several more personal scenes involving you and my parents, sir. Therefore, I thought I'd prefer to ask you for help than Professor Dumbledore."

Snape nodded his understanding. "Very well then. I'm going to use Legilimency on you. Although I'll be very careful, it might hurt a bit."

"That's all right, sir," Harry replied, thinking of the first dream, which he had on his first night at Hogwarts, before he looked straight into the professor's obsidian eyes.

An instant later, he felt a strange presence in his head, and he saw the memory play in front of his eyes. It hurt a bit, but not overly so, and at the end of the dream, Harry concentrated on the next. When that was finished, he showed the professor how he had wondered if he could trigger dreams concerning a specific matter, ending up seeing the dream about Salazar Slytherin's Potions class about magical and non magical ingredients.

At the end of the memory of the Founder's class, Snape stopped the connection. "Are you in pain?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"No sir, it's all right," Harry replied, adding more to himself than to the professor, "It hurts less than it does during Defence class."

Ignoring his last comment, Snape said, unexpectedly, "I apologize for not believing you, when you told me you learned from a dream. However, I assume that you understand that it sounded very farfetched."

"Is this kind of dream an uncommon thing in the magical world?" Harry asked, frightened.

The Potions Master's reply came immediately. "Yes Mr. Potter. In fact, there are Seers like we could witness Professor Ravenclaw to be one in your second vision. However, I haven't heard of anyone having visions that occurred in the past. Now, are you feeling up to show me more?"

"Yes sir," Harry agreed and allowed the professor to watch his own memories about himself and Harry's parents.

When Snape finally ended the Legilimency spell, he summoned a small phial containing a light orange liquid from Madam Pomfrey's office and handed it to Harry. "It's a headache potion," he explained, seeing the boy's questioning look.

After Harry had downed the potion and thanked him, Snape leaned back in his seat and began to speak, pensively. "All of these last few scenes have in fact occurred in the past. They are authentic." Seeing Harry listen with apparent interest, he continued, "Your mother was not only my best friend and the kindest witch I have ever met, but she also excelled at Potions. I suppose that you received your interest in Potions from her."

A huge smile spread over Harry's face, that did not even falter, when the professor continued, "As you know from the visions, your father and I have not been on good terms. He and his friends were bullies."

"Yes sir, I know that, and I'd like to apologize for what he did to you," Harry replied, sincerely. "I don't like bullies either, and I can understand why you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Mr. Potter," Snape spoke up, sounding surprised. "I must admit I thought in the first Potions class that you were as arrogant as your father; but I was mistaken."

_'Thank God,'_ Harry thought. _'I don't know why it means so much to me that he doesn't hate me, but oh well, it does.'_

"Very well," Snape went on, pulling him out of his musings, "You did well when you tried to lead your thoughts into an agreeable direction. However, even if it is surely interesting to learn about Potions or other matters during your visions, you need some undisturbed sleep with only usual dreams and without visions. Don't misunderstand me. The ability to view scenes of the past is an extremely valuable power and might come in very useful at some time. Therefore, it is important that you learn to filter them but also to suppress them in order to remain healthy."

"Yes sir," Harry agreed, giving the teacher a questioning look.

The Potions Master sighed, thoughtfully wiping an errand strand of silky, black hair from his cheek. "Maybe Occlumency could help with this. You'd have to learn to occlude your mind. However, first of all, we must find out why you're having these visions in the first place. And for that we need the Headmaster's help. If you agree, I'll put some of the memories into the Headmaster's Pensieve, so that he and maybe also your Head of House will be able to watch them."

"Sir," Harry spoke up, "there are a few more random visions, of which I don't know what to think at all. Would you mind watching these as well?"

"Sure," Snape agreed and repeated the Legilimency process. A short wave of concern flashed over his face, when he ended the spell, before it took on its usual blank mask. "We'll have to show these visions to Professor Dumbledore." Giving Harry a sharp look, he asked sternly, "Have you told anyone about getting headaches in your Defence class?"

"No sir," Harry admitted, "only Hermione and Ron know. It always goes away by itself after the class."

"I see; however, it doesn't make sense to attend a class being in constant pain," the teacher replied. "Moreover, I suspect that the pain concentrates in your scar and not in other parts of your head. Is that correct?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who squirmed under his sharp look.

"Yes sir, I think so," Harry said, thoughtfully. "But what does this mean?"

The Potions Master rose from his chair, pensively running a hand through his long hair. "I am not sure. We need to speak with the Headmaster as soon as possible. These visions might contain very important information. Let me ask Madam Pomfrey if she intends to release you." With that he strode away and fetched the Healer.

"Mr. Potter, you may leave; however, I expect you to come back for a small check-up tomorrow before breakfast," Pomfrey instructed him after running a diagnostic spell.

"Very well then accompany me to the Headmaster's office," Snape ordered him and waited for the boy to get ready, before he crossed the hospital wing, striding ahead in a fast pace with his robes impressively billowing behind him.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse really needs them to continue writing so quickly..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry had to hide a chuckle upon hearing the Potions Master utter the password to the gargoyle that was guarding the Headmaster's office with an expression of absolute disgust, "Green gummy bears."

He followed the professor into the office, which he liked immediately. It was round, and the shelves that surrounded it were filled with old tomes and interesting looking devices. However, what Harry found most awesome was the phoenix sitting on a perch right in front of them. _'It looks so cool with its red and gold feathers,'_ Harry thought, automatically stepping over to the bird.

#Aww a new nestling,# the phoenix trilled, fluffing his feathers.

"Yes Fawkes, this is Harry," Dumbledore introduced the boy and offered Harry a lemon drop, which the boy hesitantly accepted. "How nice of you to visit me together, Severus and Harry," the Headmaster continued, casting Snape a surprised look.

"Albus," the Potions Master spoke up, sighing, "As you can imagine, tnhis is not just a social visit. Mr. Potter seems to be a Seer." Ignoring the Headmaster's disbelieving expression, he explained, "However, in contrary to certain frauds, he has visions from occurrences that lie in the past. I viewed several of them, and they are authentic. Moreover, he can willingly trigger visions concerning specific topics."

"Ahh Severus, my boy," Dumbledore replied, shaking his head in denial. "Seers can only view the future, and they have no way to prompt any visions."

"But it's true, sir," Harry threw in, gently obeying when Fawkes' motioned him to pet his head.

"Do you understand Fawkes' trills, my boy?" the Headmaster queried, apparently surprised.

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed in a small voice, inwardly groaning. _'Don't tell me that's another abnormal trait. Maybe my relatives were right. I'm just a freak.'_

"I suggest that we call Minerva and watch some of the visions in your Pensieve," Snape spoke up, sounding bored, and began to put the memories into the Pensieve, while the Headmaster leaned into the fireplace to call his deputy. He quickly filled her in about the matter, and together the three professors entered the Pensieve, while Fawkes turned to Harry.

#If you can understand me, you must be a bird Animagus.#

"I'm sorry, Fawkes, but what is an Animagus?" Harry asked, interestedly.

#An Animagus is a human that can transform into an animal, like Minnie-know-it-all is a cat Animagus,# Fawkes explained and, seeing Harry give him a strange look, added, #Professor McGonagall.#

Harry and Fawkes spent the next few minutes talking about various matters, before the three professors returned to the office, seemingly deep in thoughts.

"Harry," Dumbledore slowly begin to speak. "You indeed seem to be a Seer, able to look into the past. Never before have I heard of anyone who could do this. Therefore, I believe that we should keep this rare ability of yours a secret. Please don't speak about it to anyone."

"I'm sorry, but my best friends and Madam Pomfrey already know about it," Harry replied, inwardly sighing in relief that he had spoken with his friends about the matter before anyone could forbid him to do so.

"Then you must tell them to keep quiet about the matter," the Headmaster said firmly. "This is very important." He remained thoughtful for an instant, before he continued, "I have a vague idea what these visions are about. However, I need some more information." Turning to the Potions Master, he queried, "Severus, do you think that you could access Harry's mind through Legilimency and together try to trigger certain visions?"

The Potions Master's face remained emotionless and unreadable, as the man replied, "Albus, I have no idea whatsoever if that might work. However, I believe that it would be worth an attempt, provided that Mr. Potter is all right with it."

The Gryffindor Head's face took on an angry expression. "Please only try this you're sure that Harry won't be hurt by the attempt."

_'Why does Snape have to assist me with the visions at all?'_ Harry thought, feeling very upset. _'So far I've had all my visions by myself, and I'm usually able to trigger the visions that I want.'_ However, he knew better than to disagree with the adults. _'At least Snape behaves really nicely today, and he was very careful not to cause me too much pain earlier.'_

"Good," Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair, seemingly contented. "The solution to all our questions seems to lie in dreams." Absentmindedly putting a lemon drop into his mouth, he continued, "Harry, I need you to try with Professor Snape's help to retrieve some information about the reason for your headache in Professor Quirrell's presence. In addition, it would be helpful to know why you're able to see these visions in the first place."

"I suggest," the Potions Master said, quietly, "that Mr. Potter should try to find out something about his ability first. If we know how and why he's able to receive these visions, it would be easier for me to access the route through Legilimency without putting him in danger."

"Very well, then," the Headmaster resumed the meeting, "Harry, please do as Professor Snape suggested, and we'll meet again here before breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Would it be wise to exempt Mr. Potter from his Defence class for the time being?" Snape spoke up, just when Harry was about to leave the room.

"Yes Albus," McGonagall agreed in a firm voice. "Maybe Severus could teach the child in private?"

_'Snape teaching me Defence?'_ Harry thought in surprise that only intensified, when the other professors agreed and he was told to come into the Potions Master's office after the last afternoon class on the following day to fix a schedule. _'Is Snape the only one who can do anything?'_ he mused, as he absentmindedly walked towards to the Great Hall, knowing from the crowd of students heading in the same way that dinner had to about to begin soon. _'I just hope I'll be able to find the reply to Dumbledore's question in my dreams tonight,'_ Harry thought, unaware of the fact that his vision was going to provoke a flood of new questions.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Already feeling tired again, Harry accepted Hermione's offer to do his homework for him and make Percy change the writing afterwards and headed to bed right after dinner. _'Maybe it's easier to focus on the topic if I'm alone in the dormitory,'_ he thought, as he crawled into bed. Concentrating on the question _'Why am I having these visions? Why can I see them?'_ he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. As usual, it did not take long, before he was pulled in a vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_After a long day of teaching classes, the four friends sat together in the Headmaster's office. Rowena Ravenclaw let out a long sigh, absentmindedly observing her husband Godric pet Fawkes, his phoenix familiar. Finally, she spoke up in determination._

_"I have to tell you something." Seeing that everyone looked at her in expectation, she continued, "Recently, I'm getting visions every other night."_

_Her friends nodded, already used to Rowena's Seer abilities. "Are you all right, dear?" Helga queried, her Healer instincts kicking in as she observed her best friend in concern._

_"I'm fine," Rowena reassured her, smiling. "However, I must show you the visions in the Pensieve, as I believe that we have to do something about the matter, and I'm at a total loss as to how to help the child."_

_"The child? What child, my dear?" her husband queried, soothingly laying an arm around her back._

_"I'll show you," Rowena replied and rose from her chair to put her most disturbing visions into the Pensieve._

**(Beginning of future vision)**

A young boy of about 11 or 12 years with emerald green eyes like Rowena and long, black hair like Salazar was jumping around Salazar's den, feverishly fighting with Amaterasu, Salazar's basilisk familiar. The boy was fighting well, but Amaterasu was very powerful and not stupid either, so that it seemed like a lost battle for the child, before all of a sudden, Fawkes rushed to his side and brought Sopho, the Sorting Hat, with him, who allowed the boy to retrieve Godric's personal sword. After a few more minutes, Amaterasu was lying on the ground, deadly wounded, while Fawkes healed a few bites, which Amaterasu had managed to make into the boy's skin.

Suddenly, the scene changed, and the same boy, although apparently a few years older, found himself in a graveyard. He tried to flee, but a man grabbed his arm and held him, cutting a large wound into his flesh, before the boy was forced to observe how the most evil wizard of the time re-gained his body and stepped out of a large cauldron. "Harryyy," the evil wizard called the boy, and for a few minutes, the older and younger wizards' wands locked, before the child was finally able to escape.

In the following scene, the same boy found himself in the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was an old wizard with a long, white beard. Looking into the boy's beautiful eyes, the Headmaster informed him of being the centre of a prophecy made about himself and Voldemort, a very dark wizard. Fawkes and Sopho were observing from the shelf how the boy shouted in reply and destroyed many of the Headmaster's private possessions that had been decorating Godric's office in the vision's modern time.

**(End of future vision)**

_After watching several other visions, which always resolved around the same child, the scenes ended, and the four friends left the Pensieve._

_"The boy is the heir of all four of us," Rowena said, thoughtfully. "He's the first heir there is, and it must be several hundred years into the future. We must help him fulfil his destiny, as the sake of the wizarding world depends on him."_

_"How can he be my heir?" Salazar hissed. "He killed my familiar. Any excuse for that, Ravenclaw?"_

_"Sal, behave yourself," Helga instructed her husband, calmingly putting her hand on his arm._

_"Salazar, I believe that it was just a matter of misinformation," Rowena replied, pensively. "We must prevent him from doing so by helping him."_

_"I have an idea," Godric spoke up, slowly. "However, it'll only work if he's indeed the heir of all of us."_

_"His mother is the first witch in a long line of Squibs descendant from Godric and me," Rowena grudgingly admitted. "In fact, I've been researching this for some months now. "His real father is the heir of Helga and Salazar, while the evil one is a distant cousin of Salazar."_

_"Well, then it'll work," Godric said, contentedly. "Hogwarts," he called out, absentmindedly petting Fawkes' head, when the castle replied in a soft voice._

_"Yes my dear, in which way do you think I'll be able to assist?" Hogwarts asked gently._

_"Will you be able to relay messages from us to the boy in the future?" Godric queried, questioningly staring at the castle's wall._

_"I understand the necessity, and I'll do what I can for the child; however, Rowena should invent a charm for me, which enables me to show him conversations or visions all the way through time," the castle suggested._

_"All right; thank you so much for your help, Hogwarts," Rowena replied in determination. "I'll try to invent a charm for this purpose."_

**_End of Dream_**

Harry jerked awake, feeling very confused by the visions. _'What was that, visions of the future in a vision of the past?' _he thought, unconsciously rubbing his forehead in a faint attempt to get rid of a headache, which did not result from a Defence class for once._ 'The evil wizard... I suppose that was Voldemort... called the boy Harry,'_ he mused, _'but that wasn't me. The boy had green eyes like me, but he was much taller than me and rather looked like Snape in my earlier dreams of him and my parents. But if that's me, my future is at least as bad as my childhood,'_ he thought, horrified. _'A prophecy? Between Voldemort and me? Or maybe it's not me but Snape's father or son or whatever.'_ Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any proper sleep after this vision, he glanced at the time display on the ceiling. _'Still just before curfew,'_ he realised. _'I'll go and show Snape the vision. Maybe he'll know who this all is about.'_

Quickly throwing his robes over his pyjamas, he hurried out of the dormitory and through the common room, glad that his friends seemed too occupied with their homework to notice him. Ten minutes later, he knocked at the door to the Potions Master's office, wondering if it had been a good idea to come to the dungeons so late, while he tried to catch his breath.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Potter!" the professor hissed, when he opened the door, towering over the boy. "Twenty points from Gryffindor from being out of your House after the beginning of curfew."

Harry shot the Potions Master a horrified look and replied, grumpily, "All right, sir, then I won't show you the vision. I just came because I needed some advice and you seem to be the only one capable of helping." With that he turned around and was just about to leave, when the Slytherin Head grabbed his arm.

Snape pulled Harry into the office and firmly closed the door, before he said in a bored voice, "I have to keep up appearances, especially here in the dungeons. Don't believe everything that I say when we're not alone." Seeing that Harry cast him a questioning look, he explained, "Most of the students in Slytherin are children of supporters or former supporters of the Dark Lord, and they must believe me to be firmly on their side."

He motioned Harry to take a seat in front of his desk and made himself comfortable as well, before he asked, "Ready Mr. Potter? Show me the visions."

Green eyes locked into obsidian ones, and the memory of Harry's earlier vision began to play in front of his mind.

When the Potions Master finally pulled out of Harry's mind, he summoned a headache potion and handed the phial to Harry. "That was a long vision."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, gratefully downing the cool liquid. "Do you know who the boy is, sir?"

Snape remained thoughtful for a moment, before he slowly replied, "It must be you, as indeed there is a prophecy concerning you and the Dark Lord. However, I don't know why you look differently in your visions." Shooting Harry a sharp look, he added, "Potter, if you ever tell anyone what I'm going to reveal now, I'll use your limbs for potions ingredients."

Harry couldn't help chuckling and promised, "I won't tell anyone sir."

"Before your mother married your father, she was my wife to me for a year." Ignoring Harry's gasp, he explained, "However, with the Dark Lord alive and very active at that time, it was too dangerous for her to remain together with me; thus we separated, and she married Potter right afterwards. Ten months later you were born."

"Ten months?" Harry mouthed, thinking, _'If it was nine, it would make sense to look like him, as I could have been his son, but ten months...'_

He was brought back to reality, when Snape continued, pensively, "Apparently, it's the castle herself who is the supplier for your visions. Therefore, I can try to search for a connection within your mind and try to speak with her through Legilimency. Maybe it's easier for me to find the information that we need on multiple topics."

Harry nodded his agreement. "All right, sir. I fully trust you. I'm ready."

Snape glanced at his wrist watch, letting out a disappointed sigh. "No Mr. Potter, we'll have to postpone this until tomorrow. It's almost midnight, and Madam Pomfrey is going to have my head if I don't let you get enough rest."

"Ahh please, sir. I really want to know why..." Harry slowly trailed off, giving the professor a pleading look. "I won't be able to sleep now anyway."

The professor gave him a sharp look. "Very well," he agreed and with a flick of his wand transfigured Harry's chair into a comfortable sofa, motioning the boy to lie down and at least try to rest while watching the next vision.

"Okay sir," Harry replied, tiredly staring into the professor's dark eyes.

HP

Severus' thoughts went haywire._ 'This_ _can only mean one thing,'_ he mused. _'That's probably why she married Potter so quickly in spite of despising him. She wanted to keep the baby safe by disguising him as his son. But on the other hand, she'd have told me if he was my son.' _

"Okay sir," he heard the boy utter, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Very well," he mumbled, more to himself than to the child, and carefully entered the boy's mind, searching for a recently used connection to Hogwarts herself. _'Here,'_ he thought, seeing a small channel. He followed the path, ending up in front of a stone wall. 'Hogwarts?' he queried, receiving an image of the castle as reply. 'Hogwarts, please inform us about the connection between Lily, Harry and me,' he thought to the castle.

An instant later, the castle began to send a small vision to Harry and Severus.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Harry and Severus found themselves in a large garden together with a dark-haired boy and a girl with amazing green eyes and long, red hair. Both of them seemed much younger than the Hogwarts students. The boy picked a tiny, white flower from the grass next to his feet, and a small smile was playing on his lips, as he quietly made the flower float to the girl. _

_"Aww, how beautiful, Sevvy, thank you so much," the girl said, happily eyeing the flower in apparent amazement._

_As beautiful as you, my Lily flower," the boy replied, still smiling._

**_End of dream_**

'Thank you Hogwarts, but we need the connection between Harry and myself,' Severus thought with irritation.

'Don't be so impatient my boy. Remember that I am sending this information for Harry and not for you or anyone else,' Hogwarts replied with the voice of a very old, kind lady.

'Please accept my apology, Hogwarts. It was not my intention to be impolite,' the Potions Master thought back.

An instant later, Hogwarts sent the next vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Severus and Harry found themselves in Madam Pomfrey's office. An adult Lily and Madam Pomfrey were sitting at a small table drinking tea. _

_"Now will you tell me what's wrong my dear?" Pomfrey asked gently, looking with concern into the young woman's tear-stricken face. "Crying so much will harm the baby," she added, slightly reprimanding._

_"Poppy, is there a way to magically prolong a pregnancy?" Lily blurted out, looking pleadingly at the Healer. "It's Severus' child. I never slept with James."_

_The Healer's expression softened some, before she replied, "Yes, we can easily prolong the pregnancy, and no one will know about it. You should tell Severus though. He'll be very happy."_

_A huge smile spread over Lily's face. "So am I," she admitted. "I wouldn't want anyone else but him as the father for my baby. I'm going to put some charms on the boy though, so that he'll look like James."_

**_End of dream_**

Severus pulled out of the boy's mind, remaining quiet in complete shock.

"Professor?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality. "Do you think the vision is really true?"

"I'm not sure," Severus replied, thoughtfully looking at the child. _'He looks like the spitting image of James,'_ he mused. _'On the other hand, Lily was a Mistress of Charms. If anyone would be able to fool anyone, it would be her.'_ To Harry he said, "There is only one way to find out the truth. I have to brew a paternity potion."

Seeing the boy hesitate, he decided, "You're going to go back to your dormitory and get some rest. Don't miss your appointment with Madam Pomfrey in the morning. I'll inform the Headmaster about the route for your visions, so that you can skip the meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Come back here after the last afternoon class to discuss your Defence schedule." With that, he handed the boy a small phial. "It's a dreamless sleep potion. You can't take this often, but tonight you need to get some proper sleep." Taking the empty phial back, he cast a cleansing spell at it, before he magically took three drops of blood from Harry's elbow, gathering them in the phial. _'Later on, I'll brew the potion. I must know the truth,'_ he thought, as he crossed the room. "I shall accompany you back to Gryffindor. It's not safe in the halls for you at this time of the night, considering your problem with Professor Quirrell."

If any of the Gryffindors or Slytherins had been lingering in the dark corridors of the castle, they wouldn't have believed their eyes, as the Slytherin Head and the Gryffindor first year walked through the halls, peacefully next to each other, as it was a known fact how much they disliked each other.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly! That was an extra long chapter. Don't get used to it... Have a good Sunday!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

By the time Harry and Snape reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry was dead on his feet. "Go straight to bed," the professor advised him; "the dreamless sleep potion will take effect in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, sir... for helping me," Harry mumbled, sleepily. "Good night."

"Good night, Potter," Snape replied evenly, and Harry had the impression as if the Potions Master's lips stretched to a small smile.

_'Probably just my imagination,'_ he mused, as he dragged himself back to his dormitory; _'it's Snape and he just doesn't smile.'_ His head had barely touched his pillow, when he drifted off to a much needed dreamless sleep.

HP

In the morning, Harry had to hurry to run by the hospital wing before breakfast. To his relief, Madam Pomfrey made no fuss but just quickly cast her diagnostic spells and nodded contentedly. "You're free to go, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling.

For an instant, Harry was tempted to ask the Healer about his mother and Snape and the possibility that the Potions Master was his father; however, he immediately dismissed the thought again. _'Who knows if the scene was true, if she even remembers, and if Snape would want anyone to know, even if he was my father,'_ he mused, as he rushed through the corridors that were already empty, since the whole school was assembled in the Great Hall by now.

Harry's last morning class was Potions. Fortunately, the potion, which the first years had to brew, was very easy for Harry, who had read his Potions book so often that he knew the brewing process by heart. Otherwise he might have failed his potion for the first time, as he could barely concentrate. '_I wonder if he has brewed the paternity potion by now,_' he thought, unobtrusively letting his eyes wander to the teacher every now and then, hoping to catch his view. However, even when their eyes accidentally met, the professor showed no emotion whatsoever, his face schooled behind a blank mask.

His first afternoon class was Defence, so that Harry had a free period, and he played with the thought of taking a nap, which he dismissed again, knowing that he'd only be pulled in visions anyway. _'I better get a head start on my homework,'_ he decided, _'considering that I've got to go to the dungeons after the last afternoon class. If Dumbledore knows that Snape can easily trigger my visions, maybe he'll make him try to find out many things tonight.'_

When Harry was sitting in the History of Magic classroom later on, his thoughts drifted off to the question what was wrong with Professor Quirrell, and why the stuttering teacher was causing him headaches. Getting more and more tired by the ghost professor's boring monologue, he soon drifted off to a sleep induced vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair in what seemed to be a living room, which was built around a huge fireplace with large bookshelves on all sides of the room, only interrupted by tall windows. He slowly unwrapped the turban, which he was always wearing, only to reveal an ugly second face at the back side of his head._

_"I... I'm so so sorry, m... m... Master," he stuttered, "P.. P... Potter has been exempt from my c... c... classes. I d.. d... don't know why."_

_"Then you must seek a different chance to get to the boy and kill him," a raspy voice hissed back. "You know the boy. Kill him... and stop that damn stuttering."_

_"Y... yes, m... Master," Quirrell replied and carefully wrapped the turban around his head again._

**_End of dream_**

_'That's it,'_ Harry thought, horrified. _'He's possessed by someone who wants me killed. And that someone must be the reason for my headache. It has to be Voldemort, considering that it's my scar that hurt and not any other part of my head. So Voldemort is here at Hogwarts. Oh cool. That's my luck.'_

"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione's voice suddenly penetrated his mind.

Harry glanced around, realising that the class seemed to be over and his friends were impatiently waiting for him.

"Of course," he replied and hurriedly followed Hermione and Ron out of the classroom.

HP

_'I hope I won't meet Quirrell, when I'm on my own,'_ Harry mused as he ran all the way down to the dungeons, only stopping when he reached the door of the Slytherin Head's office. Not even taking the time to catch his breath, he excitedly knocked at the door, sighing in relief, when he was called in instantly.

"Mr. Potter," the Potions Master greeted him, motioning him to take the usual seat at his desk.

"Professor," Harry said, panting, "I think that Professor Quirrell is possessed by Voldemort."

An emotion of shock flashed over the professor's face, before it returned to the usual blank mask, and the teacher hissed, "Don't mention that name in my presence. It's the Dark Lord."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, uncomfortably squirming in his seat.

"When did you have a vision, considering that I made you drink a dreamless sleep potion last night?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

_'Oh no,'_ Harry inwardly groaned, before he admitted in a small voice, "I fell asleep during History of Magic."

To his surprise, a small smile played on the professor's lips, before he replied in a stern voice, "Do you absolutely want Gryffindor to lose all House points?"

"No sir, please don't take points from Gryffindor. Give me detention if you must, but..." He slowly trailed off, noticing that the professor was smirking.

"If you ever speak a word of this, I'm going to use you for potions ingredients," Snape began and explained, "Your mother and I often slept through Professor Binn's classes. But," he continued in a firm voice, "we always studied and never received anything worse than 'O's in all our History of Magic exams."

"Professor, may I show you the vision please? Voldemort has instructed Quirrell to kill me," Harry said urgently, looking readily into the older wizard's obsidian eyes.

HP

A few minutes later, the Potions Master retired from Harry's mind. "Mr. Potter, let's go and pay the Headmaster a visit," he instructed the boy and crossed the room in a fast pace.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly! Sorry if this was a boring page... necessary though... more tomorrow (if my muse complies)!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

The Potions Master was just about to open the door, when he stopped dead in his tracks and returned to his desk, motioning Harry to sit down once again.

"Mr. Potter, in fact there is something, which I'd like to discuss with you in private before going to meet the Headmaster," he said, thoughtfully. Seeing that the boy cast him a questioning look, he elaborated, "The paternity potion, which I brewed after our conversation last night, turned out blue, which means that our relationship is a father - son connection."

Harry stared at the professor in confusion. "Does that mean...?"

"You're my son," Snape re-worded the fact, smirking. He let out a long sigh, before he continued, "I'm not certain about the consequences. There are multiple possibilities from which we have to choose. We could just completely ignore the matter, we could try to build up a father - son like relationship in private, secretly, or I could officially acknowledge you as my son and become your guardian. In that case, I'd ask the Headmaster to help me cancelling the charm, which your mother placed on you, so that you'd look like you were supposed to look, like a combination of Lily and myself."

Harry was too stunned to show any reaction, and the professor smirked. "I can live with either of these choices, so it's up to you to choose the one, which you'd like most."

"Really?" Harry blurted out, looking wide-eyed at his father.

"Yes really," Snape replied, and his lips stretched to a rare smile.

"I'd like that," Harry said in a small voice, slightly hesitating.

The older wizard remained quiet, merely quirking an eyebrow.

"I mean... I'd like to have a father," Harry explained, "if you don't mind, sir."

"You're not afraid that your friends are going to despise you because of being the son of the bat of the dungeons?" Snape queried, smirking.

"No sir," Harry replied, chuckling. "And if anyone does, I don't want to be friends with him or her anyway."

"Very well then," the older wizard agreed, nodding his head in understanding. "Let's go and see the Headmaster then."

Together the two wizards made their way through the crowded halls. Both of them remained quiet, deep in thoughts about their new family relation and oblivious of the fact that many students on their way to the Great Hall for dinner stared and pointed at the unexpected couple in disbelief.

"Will Professor Dumbledore be in his office though?" Harry asked, when they stopped in front of the gargoyle. "It's almost dinner time."

The professor uttered the password, before he replied calmly, "We can either have dinner together in his office or later on in my quarters."

"Severus, Harry, what a pleasant surprise on this fine evening," Dumbledore greeted them, offering Harry a lemon drop, which the boy politely declined.

"Albus, we have two different matters to discuss," Snape immediately came to the point. "First of all, Harry had a vision that clearly proves that Quirrell is possessed by the Dark Lord."

The smile vanished from the old wizard's face, when he entered the Pensieve.

"I hope he'll have an idea what to do about it," Harry mumbled, feeling extremely uncomfortable upon remembering his earlier vision.

"It might afford some research," Snape replied, quietly. "For the time being we'll have to take some precautional measures to ensure your safety."

"Harry, my boy," the Headmaster said, gravely, when he returned to his desk. "Thank Merlin that you had the vision and could alert us. In fact, this is exactly what I assumed since our conversation here yesterday. Therefore, I've spent a few hours in the library and found a spell, which seems perfect for this situation."

"What exactly does the spell do?" Snape queried with obvious interest.

Dumbledore sighed, absentmindedly popping a lemon drop into his mouth, before he explained, "First of all, I will cast a spell that calls Voldemort to the front of Quirinus' mind. Then as soon as Harry alerts us that Voldemort has taken over..."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but how am I supposed to know that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You'll probably feel that your headache intensifies," his father replied, casting the boy a calming look.

"All right then," the Headmaster continued, "as soon as we know that he is there, you, Severus, and I will cast a spell at him that forces the spirit out of his current residence. Perhaps we should ask Minerva and Filius to cast the spell together with us. Since Harry is in grave danger here at Hogwarts, I suggest that we take action tomorrow after the last afternoon class. I'll inform Minerva and Filius accordingly. Quirinus we shall call on a short notice."

"Very well," Snape agreed. "There is something else, which we'd like to discuss with you." Glancing at Harry, he explained, "By chance we found out through a vision that Harry is not James Potter's son."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he stared at his guests in complete shock. "What exactly are you implying, Severus?" he queried, sternly. "I'm sure that Lily was absolutely..."

While Harry chuckled, his father filled the Headmaster in about Lily Evans' and his common family life at the time before Lily married James Potter, concluding with the information that an earlier brewed paternity potion had confirmed the relationship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Congratulations, my boys," Dumbledore replied, still surprised but with a mellow twinkle in his eyes. "I'm very happy for you, and I believe that both of you are in dire need of a family."

Harry smiled, before the Headmaster continued, "In my opinion, however, should we not openly reveal this fact before getting rid of Voldemort's spirit first."

"Very well," Snape agreed, thoughtfully. "However, tomorrow after our attack, I'd like to ask you and Minerva to help me cancel the charm, which Lily placed on Harry to make him look like Potter."

"That we'll do, my boys," Dumbledore replied, smiling happily. "Furthermore, since Quirinus received the order from his guest spirit to murder Harry, I'd like to ask you, Severus, to take Harry in for the time being. Your quarters are certainly safer than the Gryffindor tower. This will also give you some time to get to know each other."

Harry and his father exchanged a glance, simultaneously rolling their eyes in annoyance, while the Potions Master mumbled something that sounded to Harry like "Meddling old coot."

"In addition," the Headmaster continued to speak, "this will enable you to help Harry with his visions. Harry, your father told me that there is a direct connection to Hogwarts herself, through which you are receiving the visions. Now since your father is a much better Legilimens and Occlumens than myself, he'll be much better able to teach you; however, you need to try to close your mind and block the passage to Hogwarts. Until you'll be able to do so, your father might be able to enter your mind and block the passage for you. However, even if this works, it'll have to be re-done every evening."

"This might work," Snape agreed, pensively. "Harry, if you wish, we can try it out later on."

"Yes please, sir," Harry replied, enthusiastically, thinking, _'I'd love to just be able to sleep for once without getting visions, like the last two nights, when I was allowed to take the dreamless sleep potion.'_

The Potions Master and Harry were just about to leave, when the Headmaster decided to call the Gryffindor Head and inform her about the news concerning her little lion.

"Oh Harry, Severus, I'm so happy for both of you," McGonagall said, smiling at the two wizards. "In fact, I was very upset, when I heard from Lily that you had left her; however, I never suspected Harry to be your child."

"You knew that Lily and Severus were married?" Dumbledore queried, wearing a slightly hurt expression.

"Albus," McGonagall replied, rolling her eyes at the Headmaster. "You should know that Lily was like a daughter to me. But as far as I know, Poppy and I were the only ones here at Hogwarts who were aware of the matter."

Dumbledore consoled himself with another lemon drop, before he proceeded to tell his Deputy about the arrangement of having Harry live with Severus for the time being. The Scottish lioness agreed immediately.

"I'll inform your House mates," McGonagall said, thoughtfully. "I hope, however, that we'll succeed tomorrow, so that Harry can return to Gryffindor. He'll still be able to spend the weekends in Severus' quarters to give both of them some quality family time. But I can imagine that the other boys would wonder about his absence, at least until you officially announce your relationship."

HP

With that Severus and Harry took their leave and returned to the dungeons. Harry followed his father through the corridor in front of the Potions classroom with mixed feelings, until Severus stopped in front of a portrait of a young wizard.

"Salazar, this is Harry Potter. The meddling old coot ordered him to stay with me for the time being," the Slytherin Head introduced Harry, before he uttered the password, "Lily."

_'Lily as in my mom?'_ Harry wondered, hesitantly entering the professor's private quarters.

To his surprise, he found himself in a large and comfortable looking living room that was built around a huge fireplace. The walls were completely covered with bookshelves, which reached from the floor to the ceiling and were only interrupted here and there by tall windows as well as one or the other door. "Wow, this is awesome," Harry blurted out, noticing that the room was very bright in spite of being situated in the dungeons.

"I'm glad it finds your approval," the professor replied, smirking, and led the boy into a small corridor, where he explained, "The room with the blue door is the guest room. It will be your room now. The red door leads to the bathroom and the yellow door to the kitchen. Behind the green door is my bedroom, and the black door is the entrance to my personal lab. Stay away from the green and black doors at any time."

"Yes sir, of course sir," Harry replied. _'I still can't believe that he's my father, let alone that I'm now going to live with him, at least on the weekends,'_ he mused, placing his book bag on the floor next to the blue door.

"Go and wash your hands and then come into the kitchen for dinner," his father instructed him, nodding contentedly when Harry complied immediately.

Five minutes later, the two wizards met in the tiny kitchen. "Cicero!" Severus called his personal house-elf and introduced Harry to him as his son. "Still keep this information to yourself," he ordered the tall elf, who eagerly nodded, smiling at the boy.

HP

After dinner, Severus queried, "Do you have homework left for tomorrow?"

Harry remained thoughtful for an instant, before he replied, "Only Transfiguration, sir."

"Very well, you can either sit on the sofa in the living room or at the desk in your room and do your homework," Snape instructed him. "Afterwards, I suggest that you get ready for bed. Once you're in bed, we'll practise occluding your mind for a few minutes, and then you can catch up on some sleep. You look as if you needed it."

"Yes, thank you sir," Harry replied gratefully, inefficiently trying to hide a yawn. However, when the Potions Master tried to make him close his mind, he didn't feel enthusiastic anymore.

"You must think of a picture," Severus instructed the boy. "I use an image of a bubbling cauldron, which I put up as a wall, which makes anyone, who'd try to enter my mind, end up in front of it."

"This is too difficult," he mumbled, after his father had looked behind his picture of the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross for the fifth time.

Severus smirked. "I never said it was easy, son. For tonight I'll put up the block for you, and tomorrow, we can try again. Hogwarts hasn't been built in one day."

"That's true," Harry agreed, smiling. "Thank you sir." He felt Severus carefully enter his mind and quietly leave again a short moment later.

"Now go to sleep. Good night, Harry," his father replied and noxed the torches, leaving the door slightly ajar as he left.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

It was a few hours later that Harry had a nightmare. He found himself face to face with his uncle, who was waving a belt at him, shouting that he was an annoying freak, who wasn't even who he pretended to be.

After silently pleading his uncle not to harm him, Harry woke up, bathed in sweat.

_'Oh no,'_ he thought. _'Thank God I'm in Snape's guest room at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon can't come here. He can't even see Hogwarts.' _He snuggled deep into his covers and tried to fall asleep again, thinking, _'That was awful. I really prefer the visions to such a nightmare. I wonder if there's a way to ask Hogwarts to only send me visions when I want them.'_

As soon as he drifted off to sleep again, images of places within Hogwarts flashed through his mind. Some of them he knew, others he had never seen before. Suddenly, Hogwarts spoke to him in her soft voice.

'I'm sorry, Harry, but the Founders have charmed me to send you helpful visions as soon as I can sense that you're asleep. There is no way for me to stop the visions. However, as the heir of all four Founders, you're my rightful owner. As such, you're able to communicate with me just by touching my wall with your hand. Moreover, if I recognise that you deserve it, I'll be ready to obey to you, if you, for example, want me to make an additional room for a certain purpose.'

With that the images of Hogwarts stopped, and Harry found himself back in his own room in his father's quarters.

_'This is getting stranger by the day,'_ he mused and hesitantly thought, 'Hogwarts, can you hear me?'

However, the old lady remained quiet, causing Harry to sigh in disappointment, before he suddenly remembered, _'Oh right, she told me how to contact her.'_ He sat up, excitedly, facing the wall, and carefully laid his right hand on the wall. "Hogwarts?" he whispered, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Yes my boy," the old lady's voice filled the room. "Don't worry, no one else can hear me, except for when you tell me that you want anyone to overhear our conversation."

"Oh all right," Harry replied, inwardly sighing in relief. "In my dream, you said something that I had to do something to deserve that you'll help me by making rooms or such. Excuse me, Madame, but what do I need to do?"

The old castle chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out my boy. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just behave yourself and try to get to know me as well as possible. I'll give you one incentive," she said, sounding thoughtful, as she continued, "Several parts of me are getting weak, which causes me pain. It's up to you to make my unused parts being used again."

Harry stared at the wall in shock. _'How can I do such a thing?'_ he mused. _'I'm just a student, a first year at that. How can I convince the Headmaster to use other parts of the castle?'_

Apparently correctly interpreting the silence, Hogwarts added, "Don't worry, sweetie. You don't have to finish this during your first year here. You'll have more than a century to accomplish this. Good night my boy."

With that the castle quietened, and Harry scrambled out of bed and stepped in front of the charmed window that showed the view onto the lake, where the Giant Squid was happily playing in the moon light.

_'I really like magic,'_ he thought, _'it's absolutely awesome. I wonder what I can do about the castle's wish. Should I go and explore the unused parts? Maybe that'll give me an idea about how to achieve what she wants.'_ He spent the next hour pondering the matter, wondering if he should let Hermione and Ron in on the castle's request. Finally, he decided against it for the time being. _'When I get to learn my father better and he'll still be as nice as he was today and yesterday, I'll inform in. Maybe he'll be able to help me.'_

It was only during the early morning hours that he returned to his bed and fell asleep, only to be pulled into a vision about himself being in a small stone room, where he transformed into an animal, which he had never seen before, and vanished from the spot.

_'What was that?'_ he thought, terrified, when his mind returned to reality. _'Oh well, I better get up and work on my Potions essay that's due tomorrow. Who knows if I'll have time tonight after hopefully getting rid of Voldemort.'_

By the time his father entered the room to wake him up right in time for breakfast, Harry had almost finished his homework, causing Severus to cast him a surprised look.

Harry chuckled and in contrary to his earlier decision explained about his nightly conversation with Hogwarts, leaving the Potions Master deep in thoughts.

HP

Harry dragged himself through his classes. He felt incredibly tired due to the lack of sleep during the night, plus he was extremely excited at the prospect of having to cast a spell at Voldemort later on.

With mixed feelings, he trailed to the Headmaster's office right after his last afternoon class, noticing in relief that his father was waiting for him in front of the gargoyle.

Harry's tension dropped a little upon noticing that even in this situation the Headmaster took the time to offer them a lemon drop, which he for once accepted, before he took the seat between his father and his Head of House. Dumbledore once again explained what he wanted each of them to do, right before Professor Quirrell entered the room.

Harry's head began to hurt immediately, making him hope that everything would be over very soon. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sat in the only empty seat opposite of Harry, and the boy began to unobtrusively observe the stuttering man's expression.

"Quirinus, we'd like to inform us about the content of the first year Defence class," McGonagall spoke up, "so that Severus will be able to teach Harry adequately.

While the professor spoke about his lesson plan, looking at the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads, the Headmaster unobtrusively waved his hand in the Defence teacher's direction.

All of a sudden, Harry felt the headache intensify and instantly become unbearable.

"Now," he blurted out, only barely able to keep his eyes open.

The last thing that he heard, before a blissful unconsciousness engulfed him, was "Kill the boy, before he kills me."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. My muse appreciates them greatly!_

_Question for you: Would you like any of the following pairings for Severus: a) Lily (somehow coming back), b) De-aged Minerva, c) others ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

When Harry re-gained consciousness, Professor Quirrell was lying on the floor, unmoving, and the Headmaster was just casting a spell at a black mist, which he had obviously captured in a glass ball that reminded Harry of Neville's Remembrall. Instantly, the black mist turned white, before Dumbledore completely eliminated the fog and finally vanished the glass ball.

He leaned back in his seat, reaching for a lemon drop. "That went well," he resumed, contentedly. "Now I'm going to call Poppy, so she can check on Harry and Quirinus."

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled in annoyance, before he asked, uncertainly, "Is Voldemort really gone now?"

"No one can know this for certain my boy," the Headmaster replied, slowly, "but at least his spirit is gone for now, and you're safe at Hogwarts."

In the meantime, the Deputy Headmistress had called Madam Pomfrey, who chose that instant to bustle into the room and begin waving her wand over Quirrell.

"Albus, please take him to St. Mungo's," she finally said. "This exceeds my expertise."

"What's St. Mungo's? He's not dead, is he?" Harry blurted out, worriedly. _'I wanted to get Voldemort killed, before Quirrell could murder me, but I didn't want Quirrell to die,'_ he thought, feeling relieved at the Healer's reply.

"No, Professor Quirrell is alive, and I'm sure the Healers at St. Mungo's will be able to help him. St. Mungo's is the wizarding hospital," she explained gently, before she pointed her wand at him, sighing in exasperation as she slid her wand back into her robe pocket. "Mr. Potter, I should take you with me. You're again completely exhausted and are running a temperature..."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry interrupted the Healer. "Please Madame, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep much last night, but I promise I'll try harder tonight."

To Harry's relief, Severus decided to come to his help and turned to the Healer. "Poppy," he said in his soft, silky voice, "You're probably not aware of this yet, as we're only received this information yesterday; however, Harry is my son. Please allow me to take him back to our quarters and make him eat dinner, before I'll once again try to block his mind and make sure that he gets the rest he needs."

Fortunately, the Healer agreed after rambling for a while that she had known about the fact but had been unable to tell them because of her Healer's oath, especially since Lily had instructed her to never speak about it to anyone.

HP

A few minutes later, father and son returned to the dungeons. "Oh no," Harry suddenly said, when they reached their quarters. Seeing Severus cast him a questioning look, he asked, "Didn't we want to reverse my Mum's spell so I could look like Mum and you, sir? But you need the help of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, don't you?"

The Potions Master smirked and led Harry into his small kitchen, where he explained that Harry's condition had to improve, before the teachers could cast the spell at him. "Maybe tomorrow," he said and called Cicero, who brought dinner in the blink of an eye.

_'These house-elves are amazing,'_ Harry mused, absentmindedly playing with his food.

After dinner, Severus made Harry go to bed and, skipping the Occlumency lesson, entered his mind, firmly closing the connection to Hogwarts.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said gratefully, drifting off to a deep sleep within seconds after his father had left the room. This time, he did not even have nightmares about the Dursleys and managed to sleep through the night until the Potions Master woke him up in time for breakfast.

"Thank Merlin it worked this time," Severus said, looking thoughtfully at the child. "I was wondering why you still had visions the night before."

If Harry had thought he could just ignore the Potions Master's remark, he was sadly mistaken, as the older wizard raised an eyebrow at him in clear expectation.

Inwardly groaning, he admitted, "I woke up by a nightmare. Only after that I had the vision."

The professor's eyebrow went even higher. "What would an eleven-year-old boy have nightmares about?" he queried, giving his son a sharp look.

_'Ahhh, he's just too brilliant at getting all the information he wants,'_ Harry thought in annoyance but finally replied, "Sometimes I've nightmares about the night when my Mum died or about my uncle."

Severus glanced at his wrist watch. "It's time for you to get ready now, so we'll be in the Great Hall for breakfast on time. However, soon we're going to have a longer conversation about your home life with the Dursleys."

HP

"Harry, where've you been?" Ron asked, when Harry slipped into the empty seat between Hermione and Fred Weasley.

"At dinner, they told us that Voldemort had possessed Quirrell and that the teachers had got rid of him, so we hoped you'd be coming back to Gryffindor, but instead you didn't even show up for dinner. We were so worried," Hermione blurted out.

_'I wondered when she was going to breathe,'_ Harry thought, amused. "I have to tell you something," he whispered, only for his best friends to hear. "Let's head out onto the grounds after lunch."

HP

During his Charms class, which was the last morning class, Harry's mind drifted off to his upcoming conversation with his friends. _'They were the first friends I ever had,'_ he mused. _'I just hope they'll still be my friends if I tell them that Snape is my father. On the other hand, having a family just for myself is my greatest wish, and if they can't understand or accept that, they're not worth being my friend. Oh well, Hermione will understand, but I'm not sure about Ron. Maybe I shouldn't even tell him. That would be stupid though, as everyone is going to know, once the teachers cancel my Mum's charms.'_

With mixed feelings he trailed behind his friends out to the lake after more or less playing with his food for a while.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much to all who have answered my question or reviewed the last chapter.. You are awesome readers! See you tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

To Harry's surprise, the conversation with his friends went better than expected. Even if Ron made a grimace as realisation set in about the bat of the dungeons being his best friend's father, both of his friends reassured him that they were happy for him.

"I hope you'll come back to Gryffindor soon though," Ron said, when they returned to the castle, and Harry gave him a reassuring nod.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought, as he happily sat between his friends in the Transfiguration classroom. _'Hopefully everyone else doesn't mind either, considering that I'm going to look like the 'me' in my vision.'_

Later the same day, the professors cancelled Lily's charms, causing Harry to become significantly taller. Apart from that, merely the condition of his hair changed, making Harry look very much like his real father.

"Oh my, you're a very handsome young man," McGonagall said, appraisingly, causing Harry to blush profusely.

"Thank Merlin you kept your mother's green eyes. They're beautiful," Severus told him, looking proudly at his son.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore suddenly addressed the boy, his eyes twinkling happily, "are you going to change your surname?"

Harry stared at the Headmaster, before he slowly let his eyes wander to his father. _'I didn't even think of that, but maybe I should,'_ he thought. _'Perhaps Dad would be glad if I did.'_ He cleared his throat to gain some more time, before he replied in a quiet voice, "If my father doesn't mind, I'd like to change it."

"Of course I don't mind... son," Severus replied, showing a rare smile on his face.

"Well, I've already taken some preparations," Dumbledore stated cheerfully, handing Severus a parchment, which was almost completely filled out already. "These are the guardian parchments," he explained. You only have to put in the new name and sign it," he added, pointing out that he had taken the liberty to receive the Dursleys' signature.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Harry said gratefully, feeling extremely happy at the thought of never having to return to his relatives ever again. _'Dumbledore really is a meddling old coot,'_ he thought, inwardly grinning.

The Potions Master gratefully inclined his head, before he cast Harry a questioning look. "Harry Tobias Snape?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'd like that, sir," Harry replied, smiling.

"Very well," Severus said, writing the name on the parchment. "There is one more point, which I'd like to change," he then added, thoughtfully. "Since both his godparents are indisposed, I'd like to make Minerva and Poppy his new godparents. Would that be all right with you, Harry? And Minerva?"

"I have godparents?" Harry enquired in confusion.

"Yes, but one is in Azkaban for giving out your parents to the Dark Lord, and one is in the long-time ward of St. Mungo's," Severus informed his son.

"Oh ok, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey would be awesome then, provided that they don't mind," Harry agreed in a small voice, hesitantly turning his eyes to his Head of House.

"Oh Harry, of course Madam Pomfrey and I will both be happy to become your godparents," McGonagall said warmly. "As I've told you before, you were like a grandson to me when you were a baby."

The Potions Master completed the parchment, and Harry observed in amazement how it automatically rolled up and vanished into thin air.

"The Ministry will send us a copy later on," Severus told his son and took his leave, motioning Harry to follow him.

HP

"Harry, I've done some more research and also contacted the Potions Masters at St. Mungo's; however, at the moment, there is no potion, which I can give you to suppress your visions," the Potions Master began to speak, when they were back in their quarters, comfortably sitting in the living room. "As you know, the dreamless sleep potion is addictive, so we'll leave it for special cases like before important exams."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, sighing. "Sir, my friends want me to return to Gryffindor though. Do you think I'll ever manage to block the connection to Hogwarts?"

Severus smirked. "Of course you will," he said soothingly. "Apart from that, you can come to me before curfew every night, so that I can close the connection for you like I did the last few nights. By the way, when we're alone or just together with my colleagues, you may call me by my given name or also father or dad if that's what you wish; however, in front of other students, you still have to address me as professor or sir. Do you understand me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes... Dad," Harry gave back, laughing happily. "I'm so glad to have a father. I must be the happiest boy at Hogwarts."

Father and son agreed that Harry should spend every Saturday and Sunday afternoon at home, so that the two wizards could get to know each other.

"Dad?" Harry asked, hesitantly. "Could we sometimes brew potions together? Please?"

Severus chuckled, clearly amused. "Of course we can do that, and I'll be glad if you're willing to help brewing potions for the hospital wing." He glanced at his wrist watch, before he continued, "Now seeing that it is almost curfew, I'll quickly cast Legilimency to close your mind, and then you should return to Gryffindor, before your friends make themselves very upset thinking the bat of the dungeons had somehow harmed their fellow lion."

HP

The following weeks passed fairly uneventful, and almost too soon the winter holidays began. On the one hand, Harry was sad to see his friends leave the castle. At first, Ron had intended to remain at Hogwarts; however, when Harry told him that his father wanted him to come home in order to intensely study Occlumency, his friend had decided to accompany his parents, who were going to visit his brother in Romania. On the other hand, though, Harry was happy to be able to spend two weeks with his father. _'We're not only going to study Occlumency,'_ he mused, as he waited for the Leaving Feast to commence. _'We'll have a lot of time to brew potions together, and maybe Dad can even teach me to play Wizard's chess, so that I'll have a chance to win against Ron.'_

However, when the Headmaster made an announcement a few minutes later, all thoughts about holidays vanished from Harry's mind.

_tbc..._

_Yes, I am evil... he he... Thank you so much for your kind reviews, my awesome readers. My muse appreciates them greatly! More tomorrow._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Between the main dish and the dessert, the Headmaster rose from his chair and addressed the students. "You all know Sopho, the Sorting Hat," he began, causing a murmur to arose at the House tables, as many students were not aware of the Sorting Hat's name. "When you'll come back from your winter holidays, Sopho will once again play a role in your life at Hogwarts. From now on, every year at this time, he will sort the three or four most promising first-year students into our newly found _'Magical Advancement Programme'_. Since this procedure is going to take place for the first time, this time he'll also sort the older students, three or four from each year."

Again, huge murmurs commenced, and the Headmaster waited for a minute, before everyone quietened down again.

"The _'Magical Advancement Programme'_ offers these students more extra opportunities to study and to specify on certain subjects from an early time onwards," Dumbledore explained. "We're going to have six new courses, and the students who are going to attend the _'Magical Advancement Programme'_ may choose one of the following three pairs: Applied Charms and Latin, Applied Transfiguration and Animagus Studies, Healing and Enchanted Potions."

"Wow, awesome," Hermione blurted out, causing everyone in the Great Hall to laugh, until the Headmaster again raised his voice.

"Since six of our teachers have taken on additional work to teach these coures, the participants of the _'Magical Advancement Programme'_ will be asked to assist the teachers with little tasks, which will be assigned by the professors teaching the two subjects of your choice."

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione spoke up, causing hundreds of eyes to turn to the girl, "will the Sorting Hat check all students or only those who are really interested in joining the Magical Advancement Programme?"

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with McGonagall and with Snape, before he replied, "Ms. Granger, we're still discussing the matter with Sopho. We'll inform you at the Welcoming Feast. And now, please enjoy your dessert, everyone."

With that the dessert popped up on the tables, and excited conversations began everywhere in the Great Hall.

"Oh I want to get into the programme," Hermione said, excitedly, causing Ron to let out a loud groan.

"I wonder why the Hat didn't sort you into Ravenclaw. We already have enough classes and surely enough homework," he replied, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I talked the Hat to put me into Gryffindor, because I wanted Professor McGonagall as Head of House," Hermione admitted in a small voice, and Harry inwardly grinned.

_'I'd love to get into the programme too. Enchanted Potions sounds really interesting,'_ he thought. "Mione, which subjects are you going to choose if you get in?" he asked with interest.

"Applied Transfiguration and Animagus Studies," his friend replied, smiling. "Oh well, I can't wait until the holidays are over."

_'That's true,'_ Harry thought. _'Dumbledore shouldn't have told us tonight. I'm also going to spend the whole holidays worrying if I'll be able to get in.'_

HP

Fortunately, living in his father's quarters helped distracting him from the matter. After accompanying his friends to the station in Hogsmeade, Harry met with his father, and the two wizards walked back through the snow to Hogwarts.

"Harry, did you already get Christmas presents for your friends?" the Potions Master asked casually, curiously eyeing the boy.

Harry stared at his father in shock. "Excuse me, sir," he asked in a barely audible voice, "I thought Father Christmas would bring Christmas presents."

Severus stopped walking. He returned the view with amusement and queried, "Very well, Harry, what do you think Father Christmas is going to bring you this year then?"

Harry felt his cheeks turn red and averted his eyes to the floor, before he whispered, "I never receive presents, sir."

"Explain," the professor demanded, his expression turning to an angry frown.

"My relatives told me that Father Christmas only brings presents to good people but that I'm not good and a freak and so..."

"Harry," his father interrupted him, extending his forefinger to gently raise Harry's chin, so that the boy came to look into his face. "Don't believe anything your relatives told you. As you should know by now, you're neither a freak nor not a good boy, and you deserve presents as much as anyone else."

A small smile began to play on Harry's lips at his father's words. "Is that true?" he asked in surprise. "So it's not Father Christmas who brings the presents but parents or friends?"

"Yes... son," Severus confirmed, smirking.

"Oh no," Harry suddenly realised, "then I need presents for my friends and maybe also for some of the teachers, but I haven't thought about anything yet, and I also don't have a way to buy anything, since first-years aren't allowed to Hogsmeade..."

"Easy Harry," his father interrupted his rambling, still sounding amused. "I know what you can give everyone."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews, my awesome readers! Sorry for the short chapter... not feeling well tonight. Hopefully more tomorrow..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Back in their quarters, Severus led Harry into his lab and suggested, "You could make an assortment of different drops or teas for your friends, using herbs fruits or other specific ingredients."

Harry gratefully agreed and immediately set to work. Apart from a short lunch break, he spent most of the day brewing a variety of sweets for his friends and some of the teachers.

"I hope they'll like their drops," he spoke up, when he cleaned up his work space, looking contentedly at ten different batches of drops.

"They'll like them," his father reassured him, "and you did that very well, apart from the one time, when you almost stirred in the wrong direction."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, inwardly sighing at the mentioning of his earlier fault pas. _'Thank Merlin Dad was watching me closely. I wouldn't have wanted to bathe into a hot toffee liquid.'_

"Harry," Severus said in a soft voice, carefully laying his arm around the boy's shoulders, when he led them out of the lab. "Is there anything you'd like for Christmas?"

Harry looked up to his father with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Oh Dad," he then replied, making himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room, while his father took his usual seat in his favourite arm chair. "I already received more than I could have ever wanted for. "I've always wished that someone who loved me would come and take me away from the Dursleys'. And this year, I got a new home, friends and above all a father. I must be the happiest boy on earth." He remained thoughtful for an instant, before he added, "If there's another just one thing I could wish for, I'd like to somehow get into the Magical Advancement Programme."

The Potions Master cast him an astonished look. "I'm sorry son, but I won't be able to help you with that," he replied, sighing. "I can only give you the advice to study as much as possible during these holidays." Glancing at the clock on the mantel piece, he queried, "What subjects would you want to choose if you were admitted to the programme?"

Harry chuckled. "Enchanted Potions and Healing of course," he replied, rolling his eyes, thinking, _'Did he even have to ask? It should be obvious.'_

"Well, in that case I can at least give you my word that I'll instruct you in everything which I'm going to teach the participants of the Enchanted Potions class," the professor promised, smiling at his son, whose eyes lit happily.

"Thank you so much, Dad," Harry said, gratefully, casting his father a questioning look, when all of a sudden the fireplace flared.

Severus merely shrugged, turning his head to view the fireplace with a bored expression.

An instant later, Harry's Head of House stepped out of the flames.

"Severus, Harry, don't forget that dinner in the Great Hall is going to commence shortly," the Scottish lioness informed them, giving the two wizards a sharp look.

"Yes Minerva, we're aware that Albus expects us to show up for dinner," Severus replied calmly, grudgingly rising from his seat.

"Yes," McGonagall agreed in obvious exasperation, smiling at Harry. "Harry dear, I also came to invite you helping us to decorate the Christmas tree in the Great Hall tomorrow morning."

_'Wow, that sounds interesting,'_ Harry thought and thanked the professor profusely, before he followed his Head of House and his father to the Great Hall.

HP

To his surprise, apart from the Headmaster only the four Heads of House and a hand full of students from Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were present. _'Thank Merlin I've my Dad here and can stay in his quarters,'_ Harry mused. _'I'd be pretty lonely alone in Gryffindor.'_

After dinner, Dumbledore took Severus and Harry aside and dragged them into his office, where he addressed Harry. "Harry, my boy, since you're on holidays now and always have your father to help you, I thought you might be willing to do some research for us."

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, shrugging, inwardly groaning at the thought what the meddling old wizard would want.

The Headmaster thoughtfully let his hand run through his long, white beard, before he admitted slowly, "I'm wondering if there's any way to cancel the last spell that has been cast with a wand." Seeing that the Potions Master was giving him an incredulous look, he sighed. "Yes my boy, I know that it seems far-fetched, but maybe at some time in the past someone found a spell, which has been lost again."

"Headmaster," Severus spoke up, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you sure that we want to find out such a spell?"

"Oh yes, I'm very certain about that, and I know someone, who would be equally pleased if he knew about my incentive."

The two Snapes exchanged a meaningful look, before Harry promised, "I'll try to retrieve some information about the matter. Maybe Hogwarts knows something."

"Thank you my boy," the Headmaster said, offering the boy a lemon drop, which Harry politely declined.

HP

Back in their quarters, Severus instructed his son, "Harry, don't allow the Headmaster to push you just because he has a fix idea about something."

"I won't Dad," Harry promised, laughing.

"That's good, because most of his ideas are outright strange," Severus replied, grumpily. "Very well, if you want to try helping him, I suggest that you go to bed and try to sleep right away. Later on, I'll block your mind, so that you'll still be able to get some proper sleep. I'm not going to have you walk around without enough rest and sleep just because of a stupid idea that the Headmaster put into your head."

Sighing, Harry went to bed, feeling tired in spite of the early time. _'Okay I want to know if there's a spell to reverse the last spell cast with a certain wand,'_ he thought over and over, before he drifted off to sleep, wondering what happened if Hogwarts didn't have a vision for him that answered his question.

_tbc..._

_Thank you all so much for your feedback. My muse appreciates it a lot._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry drifted off to sleep as soon as his head came to lie on his pillow. Within instants, he was pulled into a vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Albus Dumbledore opened the heavy entrance door of Hogwarts and stepped outside, his phoenix familiar Fawkes sitting on his shoulder. He headed over to the lake that was quietly laying in the sunshine. The professor took Fawkes on his hand and placed him next to the lake, before he pointed his wand at him._

_As soon as the professor's spell hit the animal, the beautiful phoenix began to grow immensely, until his wings reached the thick walls of the ancient castle. With easiness, he lifted Hogwarts onto his back wings and took into the air, circling over the lake with his unusual freight._

_Dumbledore remained at the shore of the lake, waving his hand to the students, who were standing behind the windows looking out with surprise._

**_End of dream_**

_'What was that?'_ Harry wondered. _'Did that really occur?'_

He was still confused, when his father stepped into the room, alerted by a spell that his son had woken up. The two wizards talked for a few minutes, before Harry tried to sleep once again, this time really concentrating on the Headmaster's question.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Harry found himself standing behind the Head table in the Great Hall. The four Founders were sitting at the table, animatedly talking, while they enjoyed their meal. However, all of a sudden, a huge commotion broke out, when one of the students opened the door between the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw tables to leave and a brown bear stormed into the Great Hall, causing the students at both tables to yelp and scream in surprise and fright. _

_When the bear made its way to the Head table, one of the Slytherin seventh year boys pointed his wand at the beast, causing it to fall to the floor, where it remained unmoving._

_"Oh nooooo," Helga shouted, casting her husband a horrified look, as she leaned over the prone figure on the ground. _

_At the same time, one of the Gryffindor students ran over to the bear. "That's Gwendolyn, my classmate. Our Quidditch captain transfigured her into the bear, because she didn't catch the Snitch on time so we lost against Ravenclaw this morning," she shouted, seemingly terrified at the sight. "Is she all right?"_

_"Is she dead?" Rowena queried, alerted by her best friend's subdued voice._

_"Yes," Helga replied, unobtrusively wiping a tear from her cheek._

_"Mr. McNeill, give me your wand," Rowena said firmly. "I'm going to invent a charm to reverse the last spell cast with a wand."_

_With that the scene changed. Harry still remained at his position behind the Head table; however, only the four Founders, the Slytherin seventh year boy and the dead bear were present in the Great Hall._

_"Let's pray that it'll work," Rowena spoke up, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain._

_"Go on my dear, if anyone can invent such a charm, it's you," Helga said warmly, giving her best friend an expectant look._

_Rowena waved the boy's wand into the air in a complicated movement, uttering, "Reverso novissimum actum prohibeo effectum."_

_The four Founders observed with excitement how the bear slowly began to move and struggled to get onto its feet._

_"Thank Merlin," Rowena blurted out, letting out a relieved sigh._

_While she let herself sink on a chair, Godric waved his hand at the bear, transfiguring it back into a Gryffindor girl, who thanked him profusely for his help._

**_End of dream_**

_'I wonder what Dumbledore wants to do with that spell,'_ Harry mused and was just about to fall asleep again, when his father's voice penetrated his ears.

"Harry, are you awake?" Severus queried, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Yawning, Harry explained how Rowena Ravenclaw had invented the Charm, for which the Headmaster had asked, and allowed his father to view the vision in his mind.

"Very well son," Severus said in a soft voice after leaving the boy's mind, "I've already closed your mind for you, so sleep well. I'll go and show the Headmaster your vision."

"Good night Dad, and thank you for all your help with these visions," Harry replied tiredly, snuggling deep into his covers, when his father noxed the lights and left the room, as usually leaving the door slightly ajar.

HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, Professor McGonagall was sitting on the chair in his room, reading an old tome.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said in surprise. "Did anything happen to my father?"

"No dear, he just went somewhere together with Professor Dumbledore. I'm only here to tell you that, so you wouldn't search for him in vain," the Scottish lioness replied gently.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, feeling very grateful at the old witch's thoughtfulness.

The Gryffindor Head rose from her seat and informed Harry that lunch was going to begin in the Great Hall in thirty minutes. "Since you already missed breakfast, I expect you to attend lunch," she instructed him in a stern voice, before she took her leave, leaving Harry to wonder where his father was.

However, it was only two hours after lunch that Severus returned home and walked straight into Harry's room, seeming uncharacteristically excited.

_tbc... _

_A huge thanks to the kind readers who fed my muse after the last chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry couldn't help grinning at his father's expression. _'He looks happy,'_ he thought, _'strangely agitated but really happy.'_ "Dad, you seem so pleased. What happened?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow in a very Snapish manner.

Since Harry was occupying the only chair in the room, his father lowered himself on the edge of the boy's bed and smiled.

"Harry, with the charm you managed to find out for the Headmaster, you saved someone's life," he began to explain in his soft, baritone voice that Harry loved so much.

"I didn't do anything; I only found out a charm," he protested weekly, however, quietened immediately, when his father continued.

"When the Dark Lord went to Godric's Hallow to kill you, the last spell he cast was the killing curse at you; however, the spell did not go through but backfired. Therefore, it doesn't count as the last spell. The last spell, which was successfully cast from his wand was the killing curse at your mother."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and he blurted out, "So you could make my mum alive again by reversing the spell?"

"Yes," Snape replied, and his expression turned to a smile, which Harry had never seen before. "Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore collected the Dark Lord's wand at that time, so that no one else could cast anything else with it."

"Is Mum here? Now?" Harry enquired, impatiently jumping from his chair.

"Easy child," his father said, clearly amused at his son's equally excited expression. "Your mother is in the Headmaster's office together with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. "As you can surely imagine, it was quite a shock for her to wake up realising that her baby was gone and the house a ruin, so the Headmaster and your godmothers are trying to calm her and explain everything. However, as soon as you're ready, we can go and see her."

"Yes please, I'm ready," Harry replied, before he remembered, "Wait Dad. Why didn't you take me with you? Was I only good enough to find out the charm for you but not to help with the real thing?"

"Harry, calm down," Severus said in a sharp voice. "That house is not a joyful place to go. Most part of it is destroyed, especially on the second floor, where we had to use the Dark Lord's wand. Why would I want to endanger you by taking you with me in spite of not even knowing if the charm was going to work, hmm? I didn't want you to get your hopes up only to be disappointed if we couldn't reverse the spell."

"Oh okay, that's true," Harry had to admit. "Thank you Dad."

Severus merely inclined his head and laid his arm around Harry's shoulders, as he led him out of their quarters. Together the two Snapes strode to the Headmaster's office, where the password was now changed to 'Happy Return.'

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, when he entered the round office behind his father. _'Yes, she's my mum, but on the other hand, she's a complete stranger to me, as I don't remember her at all,'_ he mused, hesitantly letting his eyes wander around the room.

"Harry! Harry? Is that you?" a red-haired woman, who was sitting on the chair between his two godmothers, suddenly addressed him.

Harry looked at the young witch. _'She's much younger than Dad,'_ he realised. 'Of course, she's still the age she was when Voldemort killed her. "Yes, I'm Harry... Mum. I'm happy to see you here."

"Yesterday, you were only a baby," Lily said, dreamily, as if she was still unable to believe what had happened, and reached out to pull him onto her lab, as soon as he stepped over to her. "But it's you. You've become a fine big boy."

"Lily," the Headmaster spoke up, pensively, "without wanting to make you hurry in any way, you should think about where you're going to stay and what do you want to do."

"Excuse me, sir, but what's there to think about? Mum is going to come with us, isn't she Dad?" Harry threw in, looking questioningly at Severus.

"I hope so," his father whispered back, smiling at the boy.

"If that's all right with you, Sev?" Lily replied, smiling in apparent relief at her former husband's positive reply.

"If you've settled down, you might want to think about taking on a teaching position here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, and his eyes were twinkling joyfully, as he explained, "We have teachers, who wish to retire, and we also have several new subjects as well as ideas for more."

"I'll think about it," Lily promised, "I'd love that, but I'm afraid I'll have to get used to my new situation here first."

"Take your time, Lily, and don't allow any meddling older professors to influence you in any way," Severus threw in and glared at the Headmaster, causing Lily to smirk at her former husband.

_'She's still fond of Dad,'_ Harry thought, grinning upon seeing the look that his mother cast his father. _'Maybe we're going to be a real family now. I'm so happy.'_

"Very well, then we only have to think about how to change the data at the Ministry, means to put Lily Potter back onto the list of the living," Dumbledore said pleasantly, popping a lemon drop into his mouth."

"No Albus, it's Lily Evans," Lily informed him, grinning. "When I married James, I never really took his name on. Everyone called me Mrs. Potter, but in fact I've always been Lily Evans."

"Very well, but that still doesn't help us..."

"Albus, you can either ask Filius or Lily herself," McGonagall threw in, casting Lily a proud look. "She's a Mistress of Charms and might be able to re-charm her own data."

"Yes, I'll try," Lily promised, looking amused.

"One suggestion though," Severus spoke up in his soft, silky voice. "When you change the data, why don't you change your name to Lily Evans-Snape and set your status back to married to Severus Snape? Since the Dark Lord is gone, it's now safe for you to be my wife."

"Yes Mum, please do so; then we can be a real family," Harry immediately agreed, enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'll do that," Lily promised, smiling at Severus and Harry. "And now I'd like to get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Let's go home," Severus suggested, and the small family walked back through the empty halls of the hibernating castle, animatedly talking.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback!_

_Well, the majority of my dear readers wanted Lily back - here you are... even without a cliffy for today... have a good evening!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry and his parents made themselves comfortable in their small kitchen, where Cicero served dinner for them.

"This is so strange," Lily said suddenly, absentmindedly chasing a small carrot around her plate. "It's like I just died two hours ago, but now all of a sudden it's ten years later and you're all ten years older. Where was I during these ten years? Why is my body still the same as it was ten years ago?"

Onyx eyes locked themselves into the witch's emerald ones. "That, my dear, is magic. Maybe even a combination of magic and love. Magic alone is capable of awesome things, but in combination with love it's invincible. I'm sorry that it took us so long to rescue you, but only when Harry came to Hogwarts, we got to know about his special ability. Without Harry we weren't able to save you."

"Thank you my baby," Lily said in a soft voice, turning to Harry, who so far had quietly followed his parents' conversation.

"I'm happy that it worked out," he said, smiling at his parents.

HP

During the rest of the winter holidays, Lily, Severus and Harry remained together the whole day in order to make the adaption to her new life as easy as possible. They spent much time in the living room talking, reading or playing as well as in the potions lab brewing together. Sometimes, they headed to Hogsmeade or even Diagon Alley and had much fun together. Even the meals they took alone in their quarters. _'These are by far my best holidays,'_ Harry thought frequently, when he woke up in the mornings after a good night's sleep.

The only exception was Christmas Day, which their colleagues insisted they had to spend in the Great Hall together with everyone else.

HP

"Are you feeling comfortable enough to go to the Great Hall and meet our colleagues?" Severus asked gently, while they were still in bed early on Christmas morning.

"Yes Sev, it's not as if I had to meet anyone just by myself," Lily replied, smiling. "You and Harry will be with me, so it's all right."

"Very well, then we should abide to their requests and join everyone," Severus replied, thoughtfully. "I don't know how much my colleagues told you about Harry's life before Hogwarts; however, this is his first real Christmas apart from his time as a baby..."

"What?" Lily interrupted him, suddenly sounding upset. "Did he not grow up with you?"

"No," Severus admitted, deeply regretting that he had said anything at all. "I didn't know that he was my son, before he came to Hogwarts."

Lily stared at her husband in disbelief. "The two of you have well adapted to living together then. You really fooled me here. Who raised Harry then?"

Severus' expression darkened. "He lived with the Dursleys, and they didn't treat him overly well. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you this today."

"Oh it's good that you finally told me," Lily replied in an extremely upset voice. "I'm going to pay my sister a visit tonight. She'll have a Christmas to remember."

Severus smirked. "Well, she deserves it," he then agreed. "Very well, shall we go and wake our son?"

"Yes," Lily agreed, smiling as she made a little pay pack plan for her sister.

HP

Two hours later, Harry was sitting in front of the Christmas tree in the Great Hall, happily unwrapping a huge pile of presents.

From Hermione, he received a book about Occlumency , Ron gave him a box of chocolate frogs, and Molly Weasley had knitted a warm jumper for him. It was green, matching Harry's eyes, and had a large "H" on the front. _'Wow, this is awesome,'_ he thought, admiring the beautiful present for a while. From Professor McGonagall, he received his own self updating edition of _'Hogwarts: A History'_, and from Madam Pomfrey a book _'Useful Easy Healing Spells'_. The Headmaster gave him an old looking tome, entitled _'Magical Dreams and Their Methods Through the Ages'_.

Harry thanked everyone profusely, when he returned to the breakfast table, from where his parents and the teachers were observing him with clear amusement. He had just taken his seat again, when Hagrid strode into the Great Hall.

"Happy Christmas," he greeted everyone, before he came over straight to Harry.

Only now did the boy realise that Hargrid was carrying a small animal on his arm. _'What's that?'_ he wondered just for an instant, before Hagrid held the little being out to him.

"Here Harry, it's my present for you. I asked Professor Dumbledore, and he said that it was no problem to have two familiars." With that, he placed a kitten into Harry's hand.

_'A cat? For me?'_ Harry thought, looking at the small animal with amazement. It had some orange fur on its face, back and tail, but other than that it was completely white. _'It's so cute,'_ he thought, glancing at his parents. _'I hope they don't mind me having a cat.'_

Finally, he turned to Hagrid. "Thank you so much. I love it. Isn't he cute?" he asked his parents.

"It's a she, Harry," Hagrid informed him, grinning. "And the witch, from whom I got it, said that her name was Neko."

"Neko," Harry repeated, smiling, and gently caressed the kitten's small head.

The adults observed Harry play with Neko for a while, before the Snapes excused themselves, promising to return for dinner, and left the Great Hall.

Only back in their quarters, Severus cleared his throat, casting his son an apologetic look. "Harry, I'm sorry," he then said. "There was a problem with my present. It'll take some more time, before I'll be able to give it to you."

"No problem Dad," Harry replied, surprised. "I received so many presents. It was awesome." Looking at the kitten that was snuggled deeply into his robes, he added, "and Neko is so cute."

"Severus, Harry," Lily suddenly spoke up in determination. "I'll go and give my sister a much needed Christmas present. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Shall we go with you?" Severus offered, eyeing his wife in concern, shaking his head in annoyance, when she declined and left their quarters.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments! I might not be able to post the next page tomrrow, but I'll try; otherwise the day after tomorrow :-)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

_'They did not treat my son well?'_ Lily recalled what Severus had told her in the morning. _'She'll remember my son forever,'_ she thought grimly, as she strode towards the Apparition border to apparate right into the Dursleys' garden. _'They're at home,'_ she realised, contentedly, upon noticing that the lights were on in the Dursleys' house. She walked around the garage and rang the door bell.

A whale of a boy opened the door, looking at her questioningly. "Are you one of them?" he then queried, sounding suspicious.

"Hello, you must be Dudley," Lily said, keeping any hint of emotion out of her voice. "I'm your Aunt Lily."

"I don't have an aunt," Dudley replied haughtily and shouted into the house, "There is some Aunt Lily."

An instant later, Petunia appeared behind her son. "You?" she screamed, casting Lily a horrified look. "You can't be my sister," she then said, not sounding very certain though. "Lily's dead."

"Harry and his father managed to bring me back," Lily shortly explained, before she suggested, "Let's talk inside, or do you want your neighbours to listen in?"

"Oh no no," Petunia agreed, hastily, and ushered her younger sister inside.

"I just came to thank you for taking Harry in," Lily said, unobtrusively pointing her wand at Dudley, before she followed Petunia into the living room.

"That old fool of yours just dumped him on the door mat, and we were stuck with the freak," Petunia replied, grumpily, causing her sister to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"And that's why it wasn't necessary to treat him as well as I'd treat your son?" Lily asked in a sharp voice. "I heard how you behaved towards Harry."

"He's a good for nothing freak and an absolute nuisance," Petunia complained, "a total bother, even worse than you've ever been."

"I don't think so," Lily countered. "He's a very cute boy in spite of growing up completely unloved with his most horrible relatives."

"Ah, and you believe everything that whiner tells you, you bitch?" Petunia hissed, glaring at her younger sister.

"I'll give you bitch," Lily shouted, angrily, her temper flaring up dangerously. "Oh well, here's my Christmas present for you. Merry Christmas Petunia." With that she waved her wand around the room and apparated away from the spot, grinning mischievously as she walked back to the castle.

HP

"Mum," Harry shouted, excitedly, when his mother entered the living room, where Harry and Severus were playing Wizard's chess.

"What did you do to her?" Severus queried right away, quirking an eyebrow at his wife, who looked extremely pleased.

"You know me too well," Lily admitted, chuckling, "even after ten years."

"Mum, you didn't kill Aunt Petunia, did you?" Harry enquired, looking at his mother in concern.

"Harry," Severus reprimanded him slightly, "do you think your mother is a murderer?"

"No... sorry Mum," Harry replied in a small voice, curiously looking at his mother.

Lily chuckled again. "I cast one charm at Dudley, which makes him look and sound like Harry, and then I charmed all the pictures and photos in their house, so that Dudley also in those looks like Harry. I'm sure Petunia and her awful husband are going to have fun."

"Will these charms ever wear off?" Severus asked dryly, causing Lily to shake her head, smiling.

_'Oh Merlin, Aunt Petunia will be so mad,'_ Harry thought, casting his mother an admiring glance.

HP

It was only a week later that Severus handed Harry a small box, which was wrapped in dark blue paper. To his surprise, Lily received a similar box, wrapped in light blue paper. Harry curiously opened it, finding a beautiful watch. The upper half of it displayed the time in front of Hogwarts in the background, while in the lower half, he saw small pictures of his father and his mother. To each of his parents belonged a small, golden arrow, which pointed to their whereabouts. Apart from Home, to which both arrows were pointing, there were several other place names like 'Lab', 'Classroom', 'Great Hall', 'Within Hogwarts', 'Elsewhere', and 'In Peril'.

Lily received the same watch with Severus' and Harry's whereabouts.

"Aww, Dad, this is absolutely cool," Harry blurted out, enthusiastically. "Thank you so very much."

"Yes, thank you Sev, this is awesome," Lily agreed, happily putting the watch onto her left arm.

Severus smiled, slightly inclining his head.

HP

Too soon for Harry's liking, the winter holidays came to an end. As much as he was looking forward to meeting his friends again, he had thoroughly enjoyed having a real family with a father and a mother for the first time since he was able to remember. However, even if Lily and Severus both reassured him that he could always come home and also stay in his own room for the night, Harry decided to stay overnight in his dormitory like all the other students had to do as well.

On Monday evening, he sat between his parents at the Head table, until Twinkle, the Headmaster's personal elf, popped up and informed them that the train at reached Hogsmeade.

"All right Mum, Dad, I'll sit at the Gryffindor table," Harry excused himself and went to wait for his House mates to arrive.

Hermione was the first to storm into the Hall and slide into the seat next to him. "Harry, have you heard any news about the Magical Advancement Programme?" she asked urgently, staring at him with excitement.

"No Mione, I don't know more than you," he whispered back, wondering in surprise how it could happen that he had completely forgotten about the matter during the holidays. _'I'd really like to get into the programme too,'_ he mused, impatiently waiting for the Headmaster to address the students.

_tbc... _

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Finally, Dumbledore addressed the students. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, my dear students. As I told you at the Leaving Feast, we're going to have a small Sorting before dinner tonight."

Harry eagerly followed the Headmaster's speach, and when the old wizard finally asked, "Who would like to join the _Magical Advancement Programme_?" Harry and Hermione were the first to raise their hands.

Harry had the impression as if not only his parents, but all teachers were grinning at him, and he unsurely averted his eyes to the table. He almost sighed in relief, when Dumbledore asked all who were interested to come to the front of the Hall in order to meet Sopho, the Sorting Hat, and Harry hurriedly rose from his seat, along with half of his Gryffindor classmates.

_'I hope he'll choose me,'_ he thought, wondering if he'd be able to talk the Hat into sorting him for the programme. All of a sudden, he was pulled out of his thoughts, when the twins addressed him from both sides.

"Harry…"

"… we've invented some awesome fun potions recipes."

"Can you ask your father…"

"… if we may use the Potions classroom to brew them together?"

Harry chuckled, thinking, '_Fun potions invented by the twins sounds like great fun.'_ Glancing at his father, he whispered back, "I'll ask him later on."

While he was talking with the twins, Harry absentmindedly listened to the Sorting Hat shouting "Dismissed" into the Hall multiple times.

"Harry Snape," McGonagall suddenly called his name.

Harry stumbled towards the stool for the Hat, and before he could even think about what to tell the Hat, McGonagall had placed it on his head, and Sopho began to talk to him.

_'Ah, it's you. I told you you'd have done well in Slytherin. But of course, stupid Gryffindors know everything better. Now why should I place you into the Magical Advancement Programme?'_

_'I love Potions, and I'd like to learn more about it,' Harry thought back, 'and maybe being in the programme would give me more time so I could try to find out some ancient potions, which have been lost in our time.'_

The Hat did not reply but shouted into the Hall "Accepted."

Like in a trance, Harry handed Sopho back to his Head of House and returned to the Gryffindor table, slipping into the empty seat next to Hermione. Only a glance into the girl's face told him that she had been accepted as well.

"Harry, isn't it awesome?" the girl cheered, causing Ron to roll his eyes in annoyance.

A short while later, when the Sorting was over and everyone had returned to their tables, Dumbledore rose from his chair. "All those, who have been accepted into the Magical Advancement Programme, please assemble here in the Great Hall after the last afternoon class tomorrow."

HP

When everyone returned to Gryffindor, the Sorting remained the main topic. Apart from Hermione and Harry, the twins as well as their older brother Percy, Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, and Alicia Spinnet had been approved by the Sorting Hat. To Harry's surprise, there were no sixth and seventh year students, who had shown interest to attend the programme.

"They probably have enough work to do, considering that they have to prepare for their NEWTs," Percy informed them.

Harry was so distracted by the excitement about the Magical Advancement Programme that he completely forgot to return to his parents' quarters to have his father help him occluding his mind. Only when he tiredly scrambled into his bed did he remember that Severus had instructed him to come home for that purpose, but it was already far beyond curfew, so that Harry dismissed the thought.

'_I'm just going to have a night full of visions,'_ he mused, inwardly groaning as he lay down, wondering what to think about. The first question that came into his mind was to wonder if there were potions invented by Salazar Slytherin or other great Potions Masters, which had become lost over the years.

As could be expected, it did not take long, before he was pulled into a vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Harry found himself in the Potions classroom. He was sitting alone at one of the students' tables, while at the front of the classroom Salazar Slytherin was setting up a cauldron, informing the student in his company about his every move._

_After a long time of brewing a complicated potion, Salazar extinguished the flame under the cauldron. "Well done, Balthazar," he commended the boy for helping with the preparation of the ingredients._

_"Dad, how are we going to bottle the potion?" the boy queried. "How is Amaterasu going to take it?"_

_Salazar quirked an eyebrow. "I'm going to spell it right into her stomach. In fact, I could also put a charm on her, which would make her eyes turn white, so that no student can be harmed by looking into her eyes. However, she told me that her head always hurts for weeks after having the charm placed on her, so that we're going to try it with a potion this time."_

_"Are you sure that it's going to work though, Dad?"_

_"Balthazar, I'm a Potions Master," Salazar growled. "Do you think you'll become a Potions Master just by inventing rubbish?"_

**_End of dream_**

_'That was interesting,'_ Harry thought. _'Amaterasu was the basilisk from one of my first visions. She must be Salazar's familiar. I wonder if she's still around somewhere here in the castle. Oh well, she must be if Rowena's vision of me battling her is authentic. We should try to find out something about her. I don't want to kill her, if she's Salazar's familiar.'_

Not wanting to see any other visions, Harry got up and retreated to the common room, taking the books, which he had received for Christmas, with him.

HP

To Harry, the day seemed infinitely long. Not only was he extremely tired, but he also couldn't wait for the meeting for the Magic Advancement Programme to commence. The thought _'I wonder who of the other Houses' first years have been sorted for the Programme' _occupied his mind during his classes.

_tbc..._

_A huge thanks to the kind readers who fed my muse! See you tomorrow..._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Only Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had been accepted into the Magic Avancement Programme. _'Strange,'_ Harry mused. _'One should think that mostly Ravenclaws belonged there.'_

To Harry's surprise, his mother was accompanying the six professors, who were going to teach the new classes, and the Headmaster explained, "Professor Evans-Snape will assist the professors, who are going to teach the classes for our Magic Advancement Programme. Therefore, there is no need any more for the students to help their professors like I told you at an earlier time."

_'Wow, that's cool,'_ Harry thought_. 'I wouldn't have minded to help Dad and Madam Pomfrey, but having Mum assist is great. Maybe once she can teach her own class after gaining some confidence.'_

"Also," the Headmaster continued, "Professor Evans-Snape will be there for you like an additional Head of House. If you have any questions or need help, feel free to speak with her. Professor Evans-Snape's office will be opposite of the entrance to the hospital wing, so that it's easy to reach from all Houses."

With that he wished them fun with their additional classes and took his leave, while Lily distributed the time-tables to the students. _'Cool, we even have Potions on Sunday mornings,'_ Harry realised, glancing at Hermione's time table. _'I must ask her if she can tell me everything about her Animagus class. Too bad that I can't take Animagus Studies along with Enchanted Potions. I'd really love to transform into an animal. Didn't Fawkes tell me that I'd probably able to become some kind of bird?'_

He was brought back to reality, when his mother motioned everyone to gather in groups around the teachers, whose classes they were going to take.

While Hermione went over to the group around Professor McGonagall, and Blaise joined Professor Flitwick's Applied Charms and Latin group, Harry and Draco waited next to Severus, curiously observing who else was going to choose Enchanted Potions and Healing. Harry happily smiled upon seeing the twins join their group. Two Ravenclaw and one Slytherin fifth year completed the group, which was the smallest of the three groups.

"This group will not be fun. We're going to brew difficult potions, which might even make it necessary for you to be present in the Potions classroom outside the times noted in your time tables, maybe also late at night or during the weekends," Severus greeted them sternly.

However, if Harry had wondered if one or the other student would leave in order to make a last-minute attempt to join another group, he was mistaken. All students seemed as eager as Harry and readily agreed to the Professor's words.

"Healing is not so much different," Pomfrey announced, explaining that she often wished to have someone who was able to assist in cases, where several hands were needed, and that she'd ask the members of the Healing class to support her if needed.

With that the students were dismissed for the evening, although everyone remained in the Great Hall anyway, since dinner was going to begin a few minutes later.

HP

At dinner, Harry became distracted from his new classes, when the Headmaster introduced a new teacher, Remus Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The new professor rose from his seat and greeted the students, smiling at everyone_. _

_'Thank Merlin he looks fairly normal,'_ Harry thought about the brown-haired wizard, _'I wouldn't want another stuttering teacher, who is obsessed by Voldemort.'_

"He looks nice," he whispered to his friends, who agreed immediately.

"I just hope that he'll be a good teacher," Hermione replied eagerly, causing Harry and Ron to exchange an amused glance.

HP

Later in the common room, all the Gryffindor members of the programme were hunched together in front of the fireplace, animatedly talking about what to expect from their special classes. Only when Harry excused himself, remembering that he had to run to the dungeons to see his father before going to bed, did he notice that Ron seemed to be absolutely annoyed.

"Why don't you just sleep over in the classrooms?" he asked, grumpily, before he stomped away in the direction of the first-year boys' dormitory.

_'Ahh, he doesn't like Hermione and me and then also the twins to be in that group. He probably feels left out,' _Harry mused as he left through the Portrait hole,_ 'but he could have joined us too if he wanted.'_

HP

To his surprise, it took a few minutes, before his father opened his office door, and Harry was almost about to head to their private quarters, when Severus finally let him in.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but since your mother's return, we usually spend the evenings at home, and tonight we're having a visitor," he explained, smirking, as he led him through the connecting door into the living room. "Feel free to just come home, son."

"Harry," Lily said, happily smiling at her son, as soon as he entered the room.

"Hi Mum," Harry greeted his mother, allowing her to pull him into a light hug, while he noticed in surprise that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was having tea together with his parents.

"Good evening, Professor," he addressed the visitor, politely.

"Hello Harry," the professor replied in a gentle voice. "Please call me Remus in private. You might not know this, but I've always been good friends with your parents, and I knew you well, when you were a baby."

"Remus," Lily spoke up, thoughtfully. "Where were you, when Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursleys? Where were Alice and Sirius? They are his godparents. Why did no one take my son in and allowed him to grow up with my horrible sister?" While she was speaking, her voice became louder and louder, and Harry felt that she was extremely upset.

"It's ok. I wasn't so bad," Harry threw in, quietly, causing his mother to shot him an angry look.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," the Defence Professor replied, "I would have taken Harry in, but you know my condition. Who'd allow a werewolf to adopt a child? And many other would have wanted him, but Albus insisted that he had to stay with Petunia for his safety. As to his godparents..." He slowly trailed off, casting Severus a help searching look.

"Well," Severus continued the explanation, "since Harry managed to somehow get rid of the Dark Lord, Lestrange went to avenge him and tortured the Longbottoms. They're both in the long-time ward in St. Mungo's. The mangy mutt is in Azkaban, for giving you away to the Dark Lord and for killing thirteen Muggles."

"Wait!" Lily shouted, seemingly horrified. "Sirius did what?" She shook her head in denial. "You know that I never liked him, but I'm sure that he wouldn't kill anyone. Plus he wasn't our Secret Keeper. We changed the Secret Keeper to Peter shortly before Voldemort came after us. He must have given us away then."

"Lily, are you sure?" the Defence professor queried, wearing an expression of pure shock.

"Yes, I'm certain," Lily replied, smiling at her friend.

_tbc..._

_A huge thanks to the kind readers who fed my muse!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Lily, will you please accompany me to the Headmaster's office?" Lupin queried, seemingly delighted at the news. "Let's try to clear Sirius."

"You won't be able to clear the mangy mutt," Severus sneered. Seeing his colleague cast him an upset glare, he explained in a bored voice, "You need Pettigrew here and alive; otherwise you can't prove that it wasn't Black who killed the thirteen Muggles."

"That's true," Lily agreed, sighing.

"Dad, shall I ask Hogwarts if she knows anything about the matter?" Harry threw in, excitedly. _'Sirius was James Potter's best friend, the other bully,'_ he remembered from his vision, _'but we should help him anyway.'_

"Maybe that would be the best solution. At least it's worth an attempt," Severus agreed, pensively, before he explained to the Defence professor about Harry's ability to communicate with the castle and his visions.

Smiling, Harry rose from his spot on the sofa and firmly placed his hand against the wall. "Hello Hogwarts," he said in a soft voice. "Can you hear me, and could you please reply so that everyone here in the room can hear it?"

"Yes my dear, I can do that. However, I'm not very pleased with you. Please don't forget the incentive, which I gave you the last time," the castle replied in a gentle but firm voice.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry, Hogwarts," Harry apologized. "I've been so distracted having my mother come back and everything, but I promise I'll try to explore your unused wings from tomorrow onwards."

"That's good my boy. Thank you so much," Hogwarts said, sounding much happier. "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you know anything about Peter Pettigrew? For example, where he is at the moment or such?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"I can sense him within my walls," the castle informed him slowly. "Something seems strange around him though. If you go to sleep, I can send you a vision and show you his whereabouts."

"All right Hogwarts. Thank you so very much for your help," Harry replied, gratefully. Returning to his seat, he looked questioningly at his father. "Dad, should I go and try to sleep in order to receive the vision right away?"

"If you're not too excited and believe that you can sleep, yes please, son," Severus agreed. "Afterwards I'll occlude your mind for you."

Harry smirked and told his father about his latest vision. "After that, I spent the rest of the night in the common room reading," he admitted, "so I should be able to sleep fairly soon."

HP

The vision that Hogwarts sent Harry was easily understandable, and half an hour later, when Harry was already fast asleep in his own room in his parents' quarters, Professors Evans-Snape, Lupin and McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room in order to catch a rat, which was miraculously missing one toe.

HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, his mother was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Good morning, my son," she said, smiling. "You know, James only was your foster father, but he was a very good father to you. Today, he'd be very happy, because you helped his best friend. Since Dad and Professor Lupin captured Peter Pettigrew, Sirius will be granted a trial, and he'll probably be free very soon. James would be very proud of you, as am I."

"Ah, that's nothing," Harry replied, feeling very uncomfortable at the praise. "I'm glad I could help, although I once saw some visions about James, Sirius and Dad, and I think James and Sirius were bullies."

"That they were," Lily admitted, sighing. "However, they were boys, barely older than you, when they were at their worst, and they just weren't as reasonable and thoughtful as you. Still, your father felt very hurt by what they did to him, which is completely understandable."

"And in spite of that he went to catch Pettigrew last night in order to help Sirius. That's awesome," Harry thought aloud. "Mum," he then said, slowly, "I know that James made Sirius my godfather, but it's all right. I don't need a godfather, especially as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are my godmothers."

Lily let out a long sigh. "Harry, I understand that you want to show consideration for your father; however, I'm sure he won't mind if you meet Sirius from time to time. In fact, when you were a baby, Sirius was very fond of you, and the two of you had much fun together. I suggest that you get to know him a little and decide for yourself if you like him or not. I'm sure that he has grown up from our time, which we spent at Hogwarts together. And that he is not officially your godfather anymore won't keep him from loving you."

"Okay Mum, I'll do that if Dad doesn't mind," Harry replied, smiling.

"Very well sweety," Lily said, returning the smile. "Now I believe that it's time for you to hurry back to Gryffindor and fetch your book bag if you don't want to be late for breakfast."

She carefully pulled him into a light hug, having noticed that Harry still seemed to be very apprehensive about hugs and touches.

"I love you Mum," Harry whispered, feeling extremely happy.

HP

Half an hour later, he was sitting between Hermione and the twins at the Gryffindor table, absentmindedly picking at his breakfast.

"Fred, Hermione," he whispered, smiling when both of his friends cast him questioning looks. "I need to explore some unused parts of the castle for something," he informed them. "Will you perhaps accompany me tonight after our classes for the Magic Advancement Programme?"

"Of course," Fred was the first to reply, and his twin threw in, "We're certainly going to have much fun."

_'That's for sure,'_ Harry mused, _'when the twins are with us.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for reviewing! See you tomorrow..._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Hermione, Harry and the twins decided to begin with a seemingly unused wing behind Lily's office and the hospital wing. In fact, Harry had always believed that the corridor ended with the hospital wing; however, the twins' sharp eyes had discovered that it continued further on, although it was very dusty and thus barely visible.

Hermione waved her wand towards the corridor ahead, and the white mist that had been laying in front of them cleared up in a blink.

"Awesome," Harry commended his friend, who returned a contented smile.

The four friends excitedly walked on as the corridor continued; however, to their disappointment, there were no doors and no paintings at the wall on the right side, while the wall to the left consisted of windows, from where they had a beautiful view onto the grounds and the lake.

"I don't think these are charmed windows..."

"... They must be real," the twins spoke up, looking around with a combination of curiosity and disappointment.

"It seems as if the Founders had built this part of the castle but never used it," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

_'I could ask Hogwarts about this place,'_ Harry mused; however, he dismissed the thought for the time being, not wanting his friends to know about his ability to communicate with the castle. _'At least not yet,'_ he decided.

Finally, after the four students had almost given up on finding anything interesting and merely kept on walking to see how long the corridor was going to continue, there was a portrait on the right hand wall. Unfortunately, it was empty.

Harry hesitantly tried to open the door, which the non existing portrait seemed to be guarding, when all of a sudden a large bird popped into the frame. It was almost completely black with a few blue feathers on its back, and it had beautiful green feet.

"A magical eagle," the twins said in awe, simultaneously.

"He's beautiful," Hermione threw in, staring at the creature in apparent amazement.

"Hello there," Harry addressed the bird, "can you understand me?"

#Of course, I can hear you. I'm not deaf,# the bird trilled back, causing Harry to smile.

"Oh surely not. I'm sorry," he apologized. "Excuse me, but where are we? Would you perhaps allow us through this door? We'd like to explore the castle."

The eagle fluffed his feathers and replied, #Introduce yourself first. I'm Aquila.#

"Oh sorry, I'm Harry, and these are my friends Hermione, Fred and George," Harry hurriedly answered Aquila's question.

#Very well, enjoy yourself,# Aquila trilled, and the portrait hole opened slowly.

While his friends thanked the eagle, Harry curiously stepped ahead, looking around with interest. He found himself in a large room that resembled the common room. One side of the room was occupied by a large, charmed window that allowed the view onto the lake. The opposite side was completely covered by a large painting, in which several dozen witches and wizards in strange clothes were fast asleep. On the side of the room that was opposite the entrance door, he could see five doors.

"Where are we?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow at his three friends in a very Snape-ish manner.

"No idea..."

"... but it's awesome," the twins replied in their sing-song, which Harry found so funny.

"I wonder if we can wake up some of the people in the tapestry and talk to them," Hermione mused aloud, causing Harry to shrug.

"Perhaps it's easier to ask Aquila some more question0073," he suggested, although he had to admit to himself that the eagle had not been very talkative.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" a stern voice suddenly talked to them seemingly out of nowhere, causing the four friends to curiously look around.

"Ah, the Grey Lady," the twins were the first to see the ghost and speak up.

"My name is Helena," the ghost replied, indignantly.

"Hello Helena," Hermione replied gently. "We're sorry if these are your rooms. We just wanted to explore some unused parts of the castle and ended up here."

"It's all right," Helena answered, sounding slightly friendlier. "You're welcome to look around."

"Excuse me, Madame, but what are these rooms?" Harry asked carefully. "Where exactly are we?"

The ghost let out a long sigh. "It's a long story," she then explained. "Just after taking my NEWTs, I had a huge fight with my mother..."

"Your mother was Rowena Ravenclaw, wasn't she?" Hermione interrupted the ghost quickly.

"Yes," Helena replied and continued, "At that time, I made these rooms, intending to use them as a second Ravenclaw House. However, before I could actually begin using them, I happened to end up in this ghost form."

"These rooms are beautiful though," Harry threw in. "Do the five doors lead to dormitories then?"

"But why are these rooms so far away from everything else..."

"... or are there hidden rooms in the corridor..."

"... which we just couldn't see for some reason?" the twins queried, causing the ghost to chuckle in apparent amusement.

"From the left to the right it's boys' bathroom, boys' dormitory, my room, girls' dormitory and girls' bathroom. But they've never been used," Helena pointed out. "Except for my own room, in which I've resided for a while. As to the corridor, I intended to have classrooms along the wall, but I didn't get around to make these yet. Maybe you can convince the Headmaster to use this place as new Ravenclaw House. I'd be very happy."

"I can't imagine Professor Dumbledore would agree abandoning the usual Ravenclaw House though," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But still it's a very nice place. May we perhaps come back and study here together with our friends?"

"Yes you may," Helena agreed. "Only bring nice people though."

"We will," Hermione promised, and the three boys nodded eagerly.

_'Maybe we should ask her who all the wizards and witches in the tapestry are,'_ Harry thought, however, dismissed the idea, noticing that Helena seemed to be annoyed anyway. _'Maybe she didn't want anyone to find out about her rooms,'_ he mused, noticing with disappointment that the Grey Lady left through the wall.

The twins suggested exploring the five rooms, and the two first-years curiously followed them. To their surprise, the bathrooms were completely modern and also equipped with all current features. The dormitories each held ten four poster beds that appeared even newer than those in their own dormitories.

"The bathrooms and also the dormitories seem to be under a self-updating charm," Hermione spoke up, thoughtfully. "This is awesome. I wonder if Helena would be willing to teach me that charm. My parents would be forever grateful if I could apply that at home."

Helena's rooms, which to their surprise were not locked, consisted of a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. _'A bit smaller than the teachers' quarters in our time, but still very comfortable,'_ Harry mused, as he followed his friends back into what seemed to be a common room.

On their way back to the main part of the castle right in time before curfew, the four friends decided to bring the other students of the Magical Advancement Programme to the common room that they had discovered, so that they could study together no matter to which House they belonged.

"Should I tell my parents about it, or should we better keep it to ourselves?" Harry hesitantly asked the others, before he separated from them in the entrance hall to return home for his Occlumency practice.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews! See you tomorrow..._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Let's keep it to ourselves..."

"... before the adults forbid us to go there," the twins replied, grinning.

"No," Hermione protested firmly, "I think we should tell them, so that at least someone knows where we are in case they're missing us for some reason."

"All right then I'll tell them but ask them to keep it to themselves," Harry decided and hurried home, knowing that he was already late and would never manage to be back in Gryffindor before curfew.

HP

"Hi Mum, Dad," Harry said, still trying to catch his breath as he entered his parents' quarters.

"Harry," his father greeted him, sounding stern. "Don't you think you're a bit late tonight? It's already curfew."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry replied, sighing, before he informed his parents about his evening together with Hermione and the twins. "That's why it became so late."

"I never knew that such a place existed," Lily spoke up, surprised.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Helena told us that never anyone came by her rooms. We thought we could use those rooms to study together with the other members of the Magical Advancement Programme," he explained and told his parents about Ron Weasley's reaction the previous evening.

Severus shook his head in annoyance. "Of all the Weasley boys, Ronald seems to have the most problems. None of his older brothers is as stupid as him."

"The twins are really funny," Harry replied, chuckling. "Even Percy is nice. But Ron was the first friend I ever had. Hermione thinks that he's jealous, but I really don't understand why."

HP

On Saturday, at the end of the Enchanted Potions class, Severus gathered his six students and announced, "I need two volunteers, who are willing to assist me brewing the Wolfsbane potion. The next time it has to be brewed will be tomorrow evening from the beginning of curfew until about three o'clock on Monday morning."

The twins and Harry were the first to raise their hands, and Severus accepted all three students, inwardly grinning, as he knew that Harry would love brewing together with the twins.

HP

On the way to Helena's rooms, where all students of the Magical Advancement Programme had agreed to spend the afternoon studying together, Harry asked the twins, "Do you know what exactly the Wolfsbane potion is?"

"No, we don't have a clue..."

"... But we thought you'd be able to inform us," the twins replied, grinning broadly.

_'Maybe I should try to get some information beforehand,'_ Harry thought and decided to not let his father block his mind that evening.

HP

However, when the three boys arrived at Helena's common room, they forgot about the Wolfsbane or any other potion right away.

"Harry, this morning's class was awesome," Hermione blurted out, as soon as he climbed through the portrait hole. "Professor McGonagall made us drink the Animagus potion, and we all transformed into the animal that we're going to be if we manage the Transformation. I'm going to be a snowy owl like Hedwig."

"Wow, that's cool," Harry replied, feeling the girl's excitement spread to himself. Turning to the twins, he asked, "Do you think we could brew that potion for ourselves? I'd love to know which animal I could try for."

The twins immediately agreed, and the three boys decided to meet in the Potions classroom on Sunday morning in order to search for the recipe and brew the potions.

"May I join you?" Draco suddenly queried, staring at Harry.

"Of course," Harry replied, matter-of-factly.

HP

In the evening, Harry went to bed early, thinking, _'If the vision about the Wolfsbane is over quickly, maybe I can still go to Dad, so that he can block my mind. I need some sleep if we're going to brew tomorrow night.'_

However, when he fell asleep in his bed, cuddling with Neko, who used to sleep next to his face, his first vision brought so many questions with it that he spent until the early morning hours watching more and more different visions.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback... and sorry for the shortness... couldn't write more tonight but didn't want to skip it... more tomorrow.. have a good evening!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Harry found himself standing in front of Fawkes' perch in the Headmaster's office. His father and Professor McGonagall were having a conversation with Professor Dumbledore._

_"Severus, I'm afraid I have to ask you to brew the Wolfsbane potion once a month," Dumbledore said in a grave voice, exchanging a glance with his deputy in clear expectance of the Potions Master's reaction._

_"And why would that be?" the Slytherin queried, his expression remaining emotionless. _

_The Headmaster let out a long sigh and explained that in order to find a successor for Professor Quirrell he had to hire Remus Lupin, a werewolf._

_"Albus, do you believe it's wise...?"_

_"Yes my boy, it's necessary," the Headmaster interrupted him in a firm voice. "Other than Remus Lupin, only Gilderoy Lockhardt was willing to take the post."_

_"And he's a fraud," McGonagall threw in firmly. "Believe me, Severus, Remus Lupin is the best choice that we have a the moment."_

_"Well then, considering that my son attends school here, whom I don't want to be eaten by a werewolf, I'm willingly going to brew the Wolfsbane every month," Severus promised and excused himself._

**_End of dream_**

_'Remus is a werewolf,'_ Harry thought, recalling, _'Someone said something like that when they introduced him to me. But what exactly is a werewolf? Maybe a wolf Animagus, but why does he need a potion?'_ While he still pondered the matter, he was pulled into another vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_It was on the Hogwarts grounds. Godric Gryffindor was talking with a group of about a dozen students, who seemed to be about Harry's age._

_"Very well then, what other magical animals do you know?" he queried, viewing the students in expectation._

_"Phoenixes," one of the girls replied, eagerly._

_"Exactly, like my familiar Fawkes, for example, is a fire phoenix," Gryffindor explained._

_"Griffins."_

_"Correct."_

_"Basilisks."_

_"Yes, like Professor Slytherin's familiar," the Headmaster confirmed._

_"Professor Slytherin has a basilisk familiar?" several students asked, simultaneously, casting Gryffindor a disbelieving look._

_"Yes, she's called Amaterasu and is an absolute cutie," Gryffindor replied, grinning._

_"Werewolves."_

_"Yes, but werewolves are almost gone in our time, since Professor Slytherin invented the wolvescure," the professor informed them._

_With that the vision ended._

**_End of dream_**

_'The wolvescure,'_ Harry mused. _'What's the difference between the wolvescure and the wolfsbane potion?'_ Sighing in confusion, he cast a look at the time display on the ceiling, noticing in disappointment that it was three o'clock in the morning. _'Dad would kill me if I woke him up at this time of the night,'_ he thought and decided to find out more about the different potions.

After spending one more hour viewing half a dozen more visions about the wolfsbane potion and the wolvescure potion, Harry was certain about the difference and could not but wonder if the wolvescure might be lost in his time.

HP

It was still very early in the morning, when Harry traipsed down to the dungeons to speak with his father.

HP

To Harry's surprise, his parents were already awake and were sitting in their small kitchen drinking tea. "Harry," Lily was the first to react to her son's unexpected presence. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Good morning," Harry replied, unable to help the feeling that he should have waited longer. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Come here, sit down and have some tea with us," Severus ordered him in a soft voice, observing him with a concerned expression. "You look as if you spent the whole night viewing visions and didn't get any sleep at all."

"Yes, that's true," Harry admitted and informed his parents about his visions, ending with the question why his father intended to brew the wolfsbane potion for the Defence professor instead of just making the wolfscure and curing the man.

Severus looked uncharacteristically excited, when he quirked an eyebrow and queried, "Do you have an authentic recipe for the wolvescure? It doesn't exist in our time."

"Yes Dad, I triggered a vision about the recipe," Harry replied, chuckling in amusement about his father's obvious interest.

"Show me," Severus demanded and eagerly watched the visions, which Harry showed him.

"Harry, right after breakfast we'll meet in the Headmaster's office. I'll bring Professor Lupin," Severus decided, seemingly thrilled about Harry's discovery.

"Eh... Dad," Harry replied, slowly, "do I have to come? If so, could we perhaps meet an hour later?" Seeing that his father cast him a surprised look, he elaborated, hesitantly, "I've an appointment with Draco and the twins in the Potions classroom." Inwardly groaning, he thought, _'I just hope he's too excited now to ask me what we want to brew.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback! See you tomorrow..._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Harry," Severus said, letting out a long sigh. "Yes, you have to accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office, as other questions might come up, which you will possibly be able to answer. The full moon is in three days' time; therefore, if we want to brew the wolfsbane, we must brew it tonight. Do you remember when the wolfscure has to be taken?"

"Yes, I think it was between ten and two days before the full moon," Harry replied, thoughtfully.

"Exactly; therefore, it is important that we speak with the Headmaster and Professor Lupin as soon as possible," Severus decided in determination.

"All right then, I'll ask Draco and the twins if we can meet in the afternoon," Harry promised. "Will that be okay? May we use the Potions classroom then?"

"Yes, you may, provided that you'll be careful and not brew anything dangerous or any kind of joke potion that is meant to harm one single student or teacher," Severus instructed him in a stern voice, nodding contentedly, when Harry gave him a calming nod.

"It's nothing like that, Dad," he reassured his father, chuckling.

HP

Professor Lupin agreed immediately to try the wolvescure potion. "Harry and Severus, thank you so much for doing this for me," he said quietly, tears welling in his eyes. "When I was a child, I hoped for many years that someone would invent such a potion; however, by now I had almost given up all hope. I'd be grateful just for the wolfsbane potion, but if you can brew a cure, it'll be more than awesome."

"We'll try our best," Severus replied and together with Harry took his leave.

"Dad, should we ask Hogwarts if she can show us another vision of the brewing of the wolvescure just to be sure that we got it right?" Harry asked, when they returned home in order to begin brewing the potion.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Severus agreed, giving Harry a thoughtful look. "Harry, you don't have to help though. Why don't you go and sleep for a few hours? I can ask your mother to assist."

Harry smiled, somehow feeling very happy at his father's thoughtfulness. However, now that he had found out about the cure for the werewolves, he wanted to help brewing the potion. To his surprise, it was neither very difficult nor did it take extremely long, and an hour before lunch, his father already summoned the Defence professor, so that he could drink the potion.

"You'll still have to spend the night of the full moon in the Shrieking Shack, as we can't be certain that it'll work," Severus informed the man, who agreed immediately and profusely thanked the Snapes for the potion.

HP

_'I just hope it'll work,'_ Harry thought, when he absentmindedly slipped into the empty seat between Hermione and the twins at the Gryffindor table.

"If Salazar Slytherin taught you, it'll surely help," Hermione said, knowingly, after forcing the story out of her friend.

_'Maybe I should have just asked Dad to brew the Animagus potion for us,'_ Harry mused, suddenly feeling uncertain about brewing a completely unknown potion together with his friends, who didn't have any idea of the brewing process either.

However, neither Draco nor the twins gave him the impression as if they were unsure about the matter. Draco and Fred eagerly prepared the ingredients, while George closely observed Harry brewing the potion. Only once he had to interrupt him, because Harry was just about to stir in the wrong direction. However, everything went well, and after one hour, a light orange liquid was simmering in the cauldron.

"Harry, do you know how much of this we have to take in order to transform into our Animagus form and back?" Draco suddenly asked, closely looking into the cauldron.

_'Oh no, I didn't even think of that,'_ Harry realised, casting the twins a confused look. However, seeing that they looked as clueless as himself, he decided, "I'll go and fetch my father or mother. Maybe it's safer if they confirm that the potion is accurately brewed, and they'll know how much we need."

His friends agreed, and Harry hesitantly knocked at the door to his father's office, glad when his father opened the door an instant later.

The Potions Master looked at his son in utmost concern. "Did something happen?" he asked, alarmed, raising an eyebrow.

"No Dad," Harry quickly reassured him, before he asked for his help.

"The Animagus potion?" Severus queried in surprise. "Does any of the teachers know about this?"

Seeing that the strict professor did not seem overly upset about the matter, the twins began to tell the older wizard about their plan to study the Animagus transformation.

"You know sir..."

"... It's not our fault..."

"... that we had to take Healing together with Enchanted Potions..."

"... We'd all have preferred Animagus studies."

Severus smirked, sympathetically. "I see," he said in understanding. "I promise to keep your secret; however, under one condition." Making sure that all four boys were looking at him, he continued, "I do not wish you to try the transformation just by yourselves. Either an adult has to be with you, and I'm sure that my wife wouldn't mind supervising you a few hours each week, or you must practise in my son's room, when either my wife or I are at home, so that we'll be able to quickly help if something goes wrong. If I hear that you did not respect this condition, I'm going to use your limbs as potions ingredients."

"Yes sir," Draco was the first to reply.

"All right sir," the twins agreed, simultaneously.

"Okay Dad, sorry to bother you, and thanks for your help," Harry said, smiling at his father.

"You're not a bother, not now and not at any other time," Severus replied firmly, gently ruffling his son's hair. "Very well now, I suggest that you invite your friends into your room, and then you can take the potion."

The four friends quietly followed the Potions Master through the Snapes' quarters and into Harry's room, each of them deeply engrossed in their thoughts about their possible Animagus forms.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! My muse really needs the feedback. Have a nice weekend..._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Sorry for asking, Professors..."

"... but what are your Animagus forms?" the twins asked, giving Lily and Severus enquiring looks.

"I'm a dove," Lily replied, smiling at the boys.

"A magical hawk," Severus informed them, smirking.

"Excuse me, sir..."

"... what exactly is a magical hawk?" Fred and George queried, looking at the professor with interest.

The Potions Master quickly transformed into his Animagus form. A large black bird was standing in front of the boys, before it suddenly completely vanished from the sight.

#The difference to a non magical bird is that the magical hawk can change his colour or even make himself invisible,# the professor explained. #He can also walk or fly completely soundlessly. Harry please translate for your friends.#

"I think we can all comprehend bird language," Harry replied, looking questioningly at his friends. "We could all understand the eagle that is guarding Helena's common room."

Before the friends noticed what was happening, Severus was back in his human form. "Very well, who wants to go first?" he queried, letting his eyes wander over the boys.

"I want," Draco was the first to speak up. "If that's all right?"

"Of course," Harry agreed and motioned Draco to sit on his bed.

"You better lie down as soon as you have taken the potion," Lily said gently. "The transformation might hurt the first time."

Draco hesitantly gulped down the orange liquid and obediently lay down. An instant later, he changed into an equally black bird.

"A raven," Severus stated matter-of-factly. "An agreeable Animagus form."

Draco did some uncertain steps on the bed and tried to fluff his wings a few times, before he automatically transformed back into his human form.

"A cool form," Harry said, smiling, causing Draco to return the smile.

"Yes, that's true. It was just a bit too short. Who knows how long it's going to take me to change into a raven by myself?"

Fred was the next and transformed into a grey parrot. #Haha, I like that form. George, we're going to have a lot of fun, won't we?#

"Let's see," George replied, grinning, before he transformed into the same type of parrot.

_'I like their red back feathers,'_ Harry mused, as he observed the twins in their forms.

Finally it was his turn, and the boy was very excited, when he brought the phial to his lips, thinking, _'Well, I already know that I'm going to be a bird, since Fawkes told me so. I just wonder what bird it's going to be.'_ A moment later, he felt the transformation. It hurt a bit but not overly though, and Harry curiously stared down his own body. His vision had expanded greatly; however, he could only see bright green skin. _'Wow, what a colour,'_ he thought, _'but are these feathers or is it just like my human skin in a strange colour? If I'm a bird, it should be feathers though.'_

"Is he a bird at all?... "

"... He has feathers, but he's got four feet..."

"... not two, like birds usually have," he heard the twins ask in their usual singsong and looked at his feet in surprise, noticing that the twins had been right.

#What animal am I?# he asked, curiously looking at his parents.

"You look like a baby dragon with small wings," Severus replied, thoughtfully. "I believe that we need to do some research in order to find out what exactly your Animagus form is. If it's a dragon, then you're not a bird but a reptile, but even though you were speaking bird's talk."

_'Ahh, leave it to me to be an exception to everything,'_ Harry mused in annoyance, when he was back in his human form.

"It's an awesome form though," Draco spoke up. "I like it, even if it has a strange colour."

"I think I'm going to the library to search for the animal," Harry said, not feeling very enthusiastic about the matter.

"I'll accompany you if you want," Lily offered, causing Harry to smile happily.

While his friends returned to their common rooms, Harry and his mother headed to the library, where Lily pulled some large old tomes out of the shelf and placed them on the table in front of Harry.

"Let's check these. I'm sure we'll find it in this one. It's said that all magical animals are in here," she commented and opened the first book.

"Okay, thank you so much for helping me, Mum," Harry replied, smiling.

"You're very welcome my dear. It's the least I can do. I missed so much of your childhood that I'm happy if there's still something I can help with," Lily told him in a soft voice.

HP

It was almost dinner time, when Lily finally pointed on a picture and breathed, "I think that's it. Oh Merlin, Harry, you seem to be a somnifesserus. What an Animagus form!"

"A somnifesserus?" Harry repeated, confused. "I've never heard about such a animal. What exactly is it?" To his surprise, his mother was wearing an amused expression, as she read the explanation from the book.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments. See you tomorrow..._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

_'Somnifesserus, the dream animal. The Somnifesserus is a combination of a small dragon and a bird with small wings. Its original colour is a bright green; however, due to being a magical animal, it can turn invisible or change its colour. Through its dreams it is able to scenery travel. The Somnifesserus is known as the Master of dreams and it said to be able to influence the dreams of other animals. However, since the Somnifesserus has not been seen in Britain for several hundred years, it is not certain if this is a fact or just a myth.'_

"Wow Harry, this sounds amazing," Lily added, chuckling. "You have a really rare Animagus form."

"Really," Harry replied, letting out a long sigh.

"Your father told me how much you dislike attention," Lily said, soothingly laying her arm around Harry's shoulders. "But it's an interesting form, and I believe that it's well worth trying to achieve transforming into it."

"Of course Mum, I'll try," Harry replied, smiling with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to be able to transform. Hermione is taking the Animagus class, and she promised to teach us."

"Well, whenever you have any questions or want to practise in addition, you can always come to your father or me," Lily offered, smiling, before she returned the books to the shelf.

HP

Thanking his mother profusely, Harry returned to Helena's rooms, hoping to find his friends in the common room.

The common room in Helena's House was equipped with several tables and chairs, so that it was very convenient for the participants of the MAP, as everyone used to call the Magical Advancement Programme, and during the last few days, the small group had already made it a habit to study in Helena Ravenclaw's rooms.

"Now are you up to your first Animagus practice?" Hermione queried, as soon as Harry entered the common room.

"Yes of course," Harry decided, questioningly looking at the twins and Draco, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't we use the first year boys' dormitory to practise?" Draco suggested, and the others happily agreed.

However, as much as the four boys tried, neither on that Sunday afternoon nor on any day during the next few weeks did any of them manage to spike as much as one single feather.

HP

When Harry traipsed down to his parents' quarters on Wednesday evening before curfew, he was very excited. _'Tonight should be the full moon. I so hope that the wolfscure potion will work and Professor Lupin can be cured,'_ he thought, as he absentmindedly entered the Snapes' quarters.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," he shouted as he stepped into the living room, where he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, seeing in surprise that an unknown man was visiting his parents. Without hearing a word, he immediately sensed that the atmosphere in the room was very tense.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Harry Snape," he introduced himself, looking curiously at the visitor.

"Hi Harry," the three adults greeted him, simultaneously, and the visitor gave him a broad smile.

"Harry, do you remember me? I'm Padfoot, your godfather."

Seeing from the corners of his eyes that his father's expression darkened some, Harry replied slowly, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember you, and my godparents are Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

"Snievellus!" the visitor blurted out, glaring at Severus. "James made me his godfather."

"Sirius, behave yourself," Lily spoke up in such a stern voice that Harry looked at her in surprise and was glad that it was not directed at himself. "Severus didn't know that you were innocent and changed the godparents to his and Harry's liking, when he found out that Harry was his son."

"Excuse me, sir," Harry threw in. "Many years I have been waiting for someone to come and rescue me from the Dursleys. But no one was available. Now I've finally got my family. I don't care if you're officially or only unofficially my godfather, but if you can't get along with my father, I'm sorry to say that I don't need you as my godfather."

"All right all right, Harry," Sirius replied, chuckling. "I'm not going to fight with your father."

"Sirius, what are you going to do now?" Lily asked gently. "Will you return to the Aurors or rather stay at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore offered me a post as professor for Care of Magical Creatures," Sirius informed them. "I'm not sure though if that's what I'd like to teach. Maybe Remus would be more predestined to teach that, and I could teach Defence. I haven't spoken with him yet though," he added as an afterthought.

"And why would he want to swap positions at all?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because of his furry problem," his former classmate replied in surprise, causing Severus to inform him about the wolvescure.

"Oh that's indeed good news," Sirius acknowledged, laughing, "even if I'll just have to teach Magical Creatures then."

"Let's hope that the cure really works," Harry threw in quietly. "Dad, when will we know? Only in the morning?"

"Yes," Severus replied, sternly. "There is no way to know earlier. It would be much too dangerous to go to the Shrieking Shack."

"Do you want me to go and check, Harry?" Sirius offered, cheering at the boy.

"No sir, thank you for offering, but I don't want you to endanger yourself," Harry politely refused, causing the older wizard to laugh.

"You know, I'm a dog Animagus, and during our Hogwarts time, your father and I have spent all the nights of the full moon together with Remus in our Animagus forms. I'll go and check on him. Will be back in a while." With that, Sirius transformed into a black dog and rushed to the door, where he waited for Harry to let him out.

_'James isn't my father. Sirius has to accept that,'_ Harry thought, grimly, as he observed the dog hurry through the dungeons corridor.

HP

Knowing that Harry would not be able to concentrate on his Occlumency lesson that evening, Severus skipped trying to teach his son and merely blocked Harry's connection to Hogwarts for him, hoping that the mangy mutt would return soon, so that Harry could get some sleep.

_tbc..._

_Thanks to the kind people who motivated me by reviewing! More tomorrow..._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

With the good news that Remus was cured from Lycanthropy, Harry walked back to Gryffindor, accompanied by his father, since it was far beyond curfew.

"I don't like Sirius very much," he pensively spoke up, when they crossed the entrance hall. "Mum said he'd surely have grown up from the time when you were fifteen and he was a bully, but I think he still doesn't behave well towards you, even knowing that you're my Dad."

Severus smiled at his son. "Harry, it doesn't matter how he behaves towards me. We've never been on good terms, but that doesn't have to influence the relationship between you and him, even if I thought it was well said what you told him earlier." He remained thoughtful for an instant, before he queried, "How is Draco behaving?"

Harry chuckled. "He's surprisingly nice. During the first few months, he was really awful, but since we've been sorted into the Magical Advancement Programme together, he really behaves civically." He let out a long sigh, before he admitted, "I've a different problem though." Seeing that his father looked at him in expectation, he explained, "Since we, means all the members of the MAP, use to study together in the evenings, some of the Gryffindors are outright pissed off. It's mainly Ron, but also the others in my dormitory seem to mind that I'm barely in the common room anymore. Hermione said something similar, but we decided that we don't mind. It's too much fun to be together with the others of the Programme, even if they're all from different years and different Houses." He cast his father a shy glance and enquired, "Dad, does that make sense?"

Severus remained thoughtful for a few minutes. Only when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he promised to talk about the matter with his colleagues in order to find a possible solution to the problem.

"Thank you Dad," Harry said gratefully. "Good night."

"Good night son. Sleep well," Severus replied, and a small smile was playing on his lips as he turned on his heels to return to the dungeons.

HP

One day at the beginning of February, the five friends, who were practising the Animagus transformation, were extremely frustrated.

"You know that it's difficult," Hermione lectured the boys for the umpteenth time. "In the Animagus class, Professor McGonagall told us that it might take years, until we'll be able to transform if we manage the transformation at all. There are only a couple of registered Animagi in a century."

Harry inwardly sighed in disappointment. _'Occlumency is already so frustrating,'_ he mused. _'I'd really hope I could transform into my somnifesserus form soon.'_

"How about..."

"... taking a break from studying..."

"... and joining us for a small excursion to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" the twins suddenly suggested.

Hermione cast them a reproaching glare. "Fred and George, you're third years and as such allowed to go, but in case you haven't noticed, Harry, Draco and I are only first years."

"And?" Fred queried.

"Does that matter?" George agreed, grinning mischievously.

"There are several ways to go to Hogsmeade unseen..."

"... apart from the fact that Harry owns an Invisibilty Cloak."

Fred took a parchment out of his robe pocket and unfolded it, finally placing it on the table in front of them.

"What's this? A blank parchment?" Hermione asked, eyeing the parchment with a combination of curiosity and foreboding.

"No," the twins replied, simultaneously, and mumbled an incantation that made fine black lines appear on the parchment. "It's a map of Hogwarts, and all the people within the castle are on the map. With this you know exactly where someone is or if anyone is nearby.

Seeing that the three first-years were eagerly listening, the twins explained about secret passages to Hogsmeade.

"Shall we go?" Draco finally spoke up, looking enquiringly at Hermione and Harry.

"Why not?" Harry replied, grinning. "I'd love to go."

"If they catch us, they'll expel us for sure," Hermione threw in, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Well, you don't have to go. We'll go and bring you a nice surprise from Zonko's joke shop," Draco said, teasingly, causing Hermione to glare at the blond boy.

"Of course I'm going to accompany you," she replied in determination. "I just hope no one is going to see us."

"Should we take Ron with us?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask. "I'm sure he'd like to come."

"If you must, and if he manages to keep his irritating jealousy at bay," Draco replied, seemingly annoyed at the thought.

"Okay, ask him then," the twins agreed.

HP

Ron grudgingly agreed to accompany his friends and the Slytherin, mostly because Harry had told him that it had been the twins' idea.

In the morning, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron hesitantly entered one of the secret corridors, which began on the third floor and led straight to the cellar of Honeydukes, where the twins had promised to wait for them.

_'Will we fit under the Invisibility Cloak with four people?'_ Harry wondered on the way through the passage. _'And maybe I should have asked Hogwarts if she could make a connecting door to somewhere in Hogsmeade instead of walking through this passage. It's so dusty that it's getting difficult to breathe.'_ However, it was too late, and suddenly they arrived at their destination.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

While Draco and Ron had been to Hogsmeade before together with their parents, for Hermione and Harry it was the first time, and they were very excited, when they entered the sweets shop. Unfortunately, it was impossible for four persons to move under the Invisibility Cloak in the cramped shop, so that they had to leave the shop before anyone would recognise them. To Harry's relief, no one paid attention to the first-years, as everyone was looking at the variety of delicious looking sweets with excitement.

"The next time we should take turns coming here," Harry whispered, when they stepped out onto the main street, again covered with the Invisibility Cloak.

"Yes, no more than two each time," Hermione agreed and turned to the twins. "Can we go to the bookstore? Maybe it's not as crowded as Honeydukes."

Everyone except for Ron expressed their consent, and the six friends spent the next hour at the Hogsmeade branch of Flourish & Blotts. By the time they left the shop, Hermione, Harry and Draco were each carrying a bag full of shrunken books in their robe pockets.

"Maybe it's time to return to Hogwarts," Hermione suggested, causing Harry to chuckle. _'Typically Hermione,'_ he thought, _'when she has books, she doesn't need anything else.'_

"Yes, let's go back. I'm famished," Ron agreed, yawning.

"No we can't let you go back yet..."

"... We'll at least have to take you to Zonko's," the twins disagreed and led the small group of invisible first-years along the main street.

HP

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hogsmeade belonged to Neko's usual expedition radius. Almost every day, together with Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, she came to Hogsmeade, where the two cats roamed the main street or met with some local cats on a small, nearby playground.

All of a sudden, Neko sensed her familiar being nearby, and she instinctively made her way straight to Harry.

"Neko," Harry blurted out in surprise, when the marmalade cat jumped up to sit on his shoulder.

Apparently noticing that it was impossible to remain on the seemingly best spot, she carefully climbed onto his head, where she curled up and slowly closed her eyes, contentedly extending and retracting her claws.

"Neko, you can't stay with me," Harry whispered, trying to shake the cat off with his hand.

However, he could not properly move in order to remain covered by the cloak with four people, and the cat decided to not listen but proceed sleeping on her owner's head.

The twins could not stop laughing at the sight of the cat that seemed to be gliding through the air over the main street.

"Since when can cats fly?..."

"... even without wings?" they laughed.

Unfortunately, the twins' laughter attracted the attention of their classmates and many others, and soon enough a large group of people were assembled in a ring around the twins and the floating cat.

_'Oh no, we have to flee from here, before any of the teachers see Neko. I don't know who is chaperoning the Hogsmeade visit today, but I think most of them know who Neko is,'_ Harry mused. However, it was already too late.

"All students please go on with your shopping or return to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard, and Harry saw, horrified, how some students informed her about the flying cat.

"Cat's can't fly," the professor replied sternly and strode ahead to find out who of the students could have seen fit to play a prank at Hogsmeade.

"Neko?" she queried in disbelief, extending her hand to what she assumed to be under the marmalade cat that was peacefully sleeping unbeknownst of the commotion around her.

Only when the professor pulled off the Invisibility Cloak from the four first years did the cat wake up and jump down to the ground, alert.

_tbc..._

_Thank you all for your kind feedback. Sorry for the short chapter today. To those who use to complain about the shortness of all chapters in general, please note that this is a daily page story with as long chapters as I am somehow able to write on that day... See you tomorrow!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Stupid cat," Harry heard Ron growl, before his godmother addressed the first-years in a strict voice.

"The four of you should know better than to break the rules in such a way. Your parents will hear of this. Return to Hogwarts instantly. You'll be informed about your punishment at the Headmaster's office tonight right after dinner."

"Yes Professor."

"Okay Professor."

"Sorry Professor."

The four friends quickly apologized and hurried back to the castle.

"I wonder what that bitch assigns us as punishment," Draco was the first to speak up, letting out a long sigh.

"Well, you can't say that we don't deserve it," Hermione threw in, reasonably.

"I wished they'd leave our parents out of this," Ron growled. "Mum's going to send me a Howler for sure."

_'Mum and Dad will be so upset,'_ Harry mused, feeling much worse about having disappointed his parents than about the upcoming punishment.

When they arrived at the castle, everyone returned to their common rooms in a subdued mood. However, Harry decided to visit his parents. _'I hope Dad is not at Hogsmeade and they'll both be at home,'_ he thought. _'It'll surely be better if I tell them myself than if they hear about it from McGonagall.'_

HP

To Harry's relief, he found his mother sitting in his father's office grading homework.

"Hello Harry," Lily said, smiling fondly at her son, as she laid down her quill.

"Hi Mum. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need to speak with you," Harry said, hesitantly.

"Well, then let's go and sit in the living room," Lily decided. "Your father is just brewing a potion for the hospital wing, but I'll ask him if he can place it under a stasis charm and continue later."

"No Mum," Harry quickly refused, seeing that his mother was taking some steps in the direction of his father's lab. "Please don't disturb him on my behalf, otherwise he'll be more upset. I'm sorry, but I messed up, and now I'm in trouble with my godmother."

Lily cast her son a questioning look. "Well, I'm sure it won't be so bad. What did you do, sweetheart?"

Harry sighed, before he admitted what had happened earlier in Hogsmeade. "I'm sorry, Mum. I know we shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade, but we really liked the idea, and we thought we'd be safe under the Invisibility Cloak." He slowly trailed off.

Lily soothingly laid an arm around her son's back. "Well, what you did was not all right, and I'm sure Minerva is going to punish you appropriately. Since it was the first time that you did something so stupid, I'm not going to punish you," she said gently. "However, I can't promise that your father won't assign you detention or give you sentences to write."

Harry hastily let his right hand run through his silky hair. "I don't mind being punished," he then said quietly, giving his mother a small smile. "I just don't want you or Dad to be angry at me."

A short while later, Severus emerged from his lab, and Harry once again told the whole story, anxiously awaiting his father's reaction.

Severus' expression changed to an angry frown. "Harry," he then said quietly, "I don't want my son to become famous as trouble maker."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Harry replied, unobtrusively wiping a tear from his cheek. "I promise I won't."

"Very well," Severus said, thoughtfully. "Nevertheless you'll serve detention in the Potions classroom tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry queried, quirking an eyebrow. "When tomorrow sir?"

"The whole day," Severus stated. "From breakfast until dinner time."

"All right, Dad," Harry agreed, making a mental note to finish all his homework that evening.

"All right now, so that this is cleared up, shall we have lunch together here at home?" Lily suggested, smiling at the two wizards.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Severus agreed, and Harry nodded his consent, feeling slightly consoled by his parents' expressions, which seemed fully normal again.

_'Thank Merlin they don't seem to be upset with me,'_ he mused, when he returned to

Helena's common room after lunch in order to spend the afternoon working on his homework together with Hermione and Draco.

HP

After dinner, Harry followed his friends to the Headmaster's office with mixed feelings.

Dumbledore motioned them to take a seat, before he offered each of them a lemon drop, which Harry politely declined, inwardly groaning in annoyance. _'As if this was a time to suck lemon drops,'_ he thought, unobtrusively glancing at his godmother, whose expression was still very strict. _'Even Dumbledore's eyes don't twinkle for once,'_ he noticed, realising that even the usually kind Headmaster seemed to be angry.

"Only students from third year onwards are allowed to go to Hogsmeade," the Headmaster began a small monologue, explaining that even if they were in one of the upper years, their parents' consent was required in order to receive the permission to visit Hogsmeade. "You'll surely understand that we have to punish you severely for breaking the rules, so that you think twice the next time someone invites you to do something extremely stupid."

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall spoke up in a firm voice, "during the next four weeks, you will spend the time between the last afternoon class and dinner helping Hagrid to feed his flobberworms and care for them."

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied quickly, shooting Harry a look of pure disgust.

"Mr. Weasley," the Gryffindor Head continued, "you're going to spend the time between the last afternoon class and dinner assisting Professor Snape in the Potions classroom."

"But Professor," Ron blurted out, seemingly horrified. "I'm not going to help that greasy git..."

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall interrupted him sharply. "It's your choice. You can either accept your punishment, which will be over in a month's time, or you will be suspended from Hogwarts for a month."

"Mr. Malfoy, during the next four weeks, you'll be present in front of the staff room for each staff meeting and do what our colleagues tell you."

Draco looked at the Deputy headmistress with disdain. "But for that Hogwarts has house-elves," he then protested, haughtily.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have the same choice like Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied sharply, before she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Snape, during the next few weeks you're going to come to Professor Dumbledore's office twice a day, once before breakfast and once after dinner, and clean Fawkes' perch."

"All right, Professor," Harry replied, wondering how he had gotten away with such an easy task.

"Unfortunately," the Headmaster threw in, "this chore sounds easier than it is, since the small gifts that Fawkes leaves at the bottom of his perch have a different consistence from those of other birds and contain small fire balls, which are not easy to clean up."

_'Oh lucky me,'_ Harry thought in annoyance, glancing at Fawkes' perch, from where the phoenix seemed to be following the conversation with apparent amusement.

_tbc..._

_Thanks for your kind comments!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Mr. Snape, please remain for a moment," McGonagall said in a slightly friendlier voice, when the Headmaster dismissed the group.

"I'll see you later," Harry whispered to Hermione, looking after his friends, before he turned his eyes to view his godmother.

"Harry, I'm not going to return your Invisibility Cloak to you," the Scottish lioness informed him in her thick Scottish accent, which she usually only let out in private. "Instead, I'll hand it over to your father. You'll get it back once he deems you responsible enough to keep it yourself."

"All right Professor. I'm sorry," Harry replied, feeling somehow sad at the temporary loss of the valuable item.

"Harry," Dumbledore slowly spoke up. "I'd like to ask you a favour my boy." Seeing that the first-year cast him a questioning look, he explained, "A few weeks ago, your father showed me your vision about a potion for Salazar Slytherin's basilisk familiar. I'd appreciate it if you could try to find out more about the basilisk and the effects of the potion respectively the charm that they were talking about in your vision."

"Yes sir," Harry promised, wondering if the Headmaster was trying to find a way, so that he wouldn't have to fight the basilisk like he did in one of his first visions. When Dumbledore dismissed him, he walked back towards Gryffindor, wondering if he should go straight to bed and trigger some visions about the topic. However, when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he decided to rather return home. Even if his parents had not seemed very disappointed or upset with him when he talked to them earlier, he still needed some reassurance that they still loved him.

HP

A short while later, he hesitantly entered his parents' quarters. To his relief, his parents were sitting in the living room playing Wizard's Chess together.

"Hi Mum and Dad, is it okay if I spend the evening here?" Harry asked, hesitantly, not wanting to disturb his parents.

"Of course, sweetie," Lily replied, looking at him in surprise.

"Harry," Severus said, forcefully. "Don't ever ask if you may stay here. This is your home. You're our son, and of course you may be with us wherever we are."

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling very much consoled.

"Is everything all right, son?" Severus enquired, giving him a sharp look.

"Yes Dad," Harry replied, feeling very happy at the unexpected question. "I just wanted to be together with you."

"We're glad to have you here, too," Lily reassured him, smiling at her son.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes observing his parents play, before he returned to his own room and lay down on his bed, focussing his thoughts on Salazar Slytherin's basilisk familiar.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_The four Founders of Hogwarts were assembled in the Headmaster's office. They looked slightly older than in all the visions, which Harry had seen before._

_"You're telling us that you bonded with a basilisk and are keeping her here in the castle?" Gryffindor asked, incredulously, staring at Slytherin in disbelief._

_"Yes, Amaterasu is an absolute sweetheart. You'll love her," the Potions Master sneered, causing his friends to let out a collective snort._

_"No thank you, Salazar," Ravenclaw spoke up briskly. "Do you by chance know that a basilisk's eyes are deadly for humans?"_

_Slytherin let out a long sigh. "Yes, I'm aware that Amaterasu has to change her eyes white, which can be easily achieved by a potion. And since you're the number one Mistress of Charms, maybe I may ask you to invent a charm, which automatically turns the yellow eyes white."_

_"Well, if you ask me nicely, I'll try to make a charm for you," Ravenclaw promised, smirking._

_With that the scenery changed to the Potions classroom._

_"Salazar, I have good and bad news for you," Rowena Ravenclaw informed the Potions Master, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. "I have a charm for you; however, it won't last infinitely. You have to re-new it every year," she told him and taught him the correct incantation and wand movement. _

_"Thank you so much, Ravenclaw," Slytherin said, gratefully. "You have no idea how much it means for me that Amaterasu will be free to roam the grounds and the forest. I promise I'll only let her free within the castle during the holidays."_

_"You're welcome," his colleague replied, smiling. "Don't forget to apply the charm every year."_

**_End of dream_**

_'Someone has to apply that charm on the basilisk,'_ Harry thought. _'But where is she? And how can we cast the charm at her without looking into her yellow eyes before they'll be turned white?'_

Not feeling sleepy enough to fall asleep again right away in order to see another vision, he decided to ask Hogwarts. Placing his hand at the wall, he asked the castle if she by chance knew how Salazar used to apply the charm to the basilisk and where he could find the basilisk.

"Hello Harry, how nice of you to finally talk to me again," Hogwarts replied in her usual soft voice. "I must thank you for finding and using the rooms, which Helena made a very long time ago. I feel a huge relief from the pain that has recently been bothering me. Still I'd like you to explore more unused areas."

"I will," Harry promised, sincerely.

"Now as to your question," Hogwarts continued, "I hope that I'll be able to help you. Salazar normally talked to Amaterasu before he applied the charm, but since I'm not capable of understanding Parseltongue, I can only guess that he asked her to either keep her eyes closed or turn them white. Concerning the entrance, there are two, one here in the castle and one at the edge of the lake. If you have practised the charm often enough and are sure that you'll be able to cast it, I suggest that you go into the Moaning Myrte's bathroom and call me again when you're there. You should take your father or any other adult wizard with you."

Harry profusely thanked the castle and ended the conversation, before he returned to the living room to inform his parents about what he had just found out.

_tbc..._

_A huge thanks to the (few) kind reviewers for feeding my muse! Sorry for the delay... being sick at the moment... hope to see you tomorrow_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Harry, I'm not going to allow you to do such a thing and put yourself into so much danger," Lily spoke up in a firm voice after hearing about Harry's vision concerning the casting of the charm on the basilisk."

"Harry, are you certain that you're able to communicate with a snake?" Severus queried, sternly, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry hesitantly averted his eyes to the floor and began to tell his parents what had happened last summer, when he had visited the zoo together with the Dursleys. "So I should be able to speak to the basilisk as well, shouldn't I?" he asked, slowly turning his eyes to his father.

"Yes," Severus replied, thoughtfully. "I wonder where the basilisk resides though and why it's necessary to cast such a charm at all, considering that she seems to be locked into a safe place."

"Let's invite Minerva and Albus for tea and ask them," Lily suggested, knowing instinctively that neither her husband nor her son were in the mood to walk to the Headmaster's office.

Severus grudgingly agreed, and a few minutes later, the Headmaster and his deputy stepped out of the fireplace.

For a few minutes, Harry followed the adults' conversation that revolved around a so-called Chamber of Secrets, which had been opened once fifty years ago, causing a girl to be killed by some kind of monster that was said to reside in Salazar Slytherin's Chamber. _'I wonder how someone managed to open it,'_ he mused. _'Maybe someone discovered the entrance by chance.'_

Suddenly feeling totally exhausted from the lack of sleep during the previous night, when he had once again been too lazy to go home and ask his father to occlude his mind, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, with his head resting on his mother's shoulder. Soon he was pulled into a vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_A boy with black hair, who seemed to be a few years older than Harry, leaned over a sink in one of the castle's large bathrooms. The tap had the form of a snake's head, and looking at the snake, the boy hissed in Parseltongue, "__Open__."_

_With that the large sink turned around revealing a secret path, into which the boy stepped, only to arrive in a large stone room a moment later._

_"__Hey basilisk, come here and turn your eyes white__," he hissed._

_An instant later, a huge snake appeared out of an opening in the wall. It had huge, white eyes. _

_"__Hello Speaker__," the basilisk greeted her visitor, sounding very friendly._

_"__Now go out into the castle, turn your eyes back yellow and kill the mudbloods__," the boy hissed, causing the basilisk to protest vehemently._

_"__My familiar, Salazar Slytherin, never made me go out without the charm on my eyes__."_

_"__He's dead, and now I am your Master__," the boy hissed, causing the snake to obediently slither away._

_With that the scenery changed, and Harry found himself standing next to a girl of about the same age as the boy. The girl was just using the toilet. All of a sudden hearing strange sounds coming from the other side of the door, she stood up and opened the door, only to look straight into the basilisk's large, yellow eyes. Instants later, the girl was lying dead on the floor._

**_End of dream_**

Totally shaken, Harry woke up, shivering violently. "I'm going to be sick," he moaned, before he emptied his stomach's contents into a bucket, which Lily conjured not a second to early.

"Dad, can you please watch a vision," he turned to his father, adding quietly, "It's awful."

A few minutes later, the other adults observed the memory in the Pensieve.

"It was Tom Riddle," McGonagall said, when she left the Pensieve.

"Yes, and Hagrid was made responsible for the girl's death," the Headmaster added in a grave voice.

"Will we be able to prove his innocence with this vision?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"I'm not sure if they'll accept such a memory," Dumbledore replied, thoughtfully, and promised to speak with the Minister of Magic on Monday morning.

"Harry, what exactly did the boy and the basilisk talk about?" Severus suddenly queried, looking at his son in expectation.

"The basilisk was really nice," Harry remembered and translated the conversation for the adults. "I think Hogwarts also said that she's a cutie, and I'm not afraid anymore of going to visit her. She'll be happy if we cast the charm at her, so she can't be forced to kill someone anymore."

"Yes, that's true," Dumbledore agreed, pensively. He pulled a small bag with lemon drops out of his robe pocket, offering one to Harry. "Harry, I suggest that we go to the Chamber tomorrow morning and cast the charm together."

Harry questioningly looked at his father. "I have detention with my father tomorrow," he admitted in a small voice.

The Potions Master cast him an amused look. "Not exactly detention," he informed the others. "Actually, due to the fact that Remus applied to the Ministry of Magic to become cleared from the werewolf list, the news that we have a cure for Lycanthropy spread within the Ministry and from there to St. Mungo's. Now the Head Healer of St. Mungo's approached me and asked for a huge batch of the wolvescure, which I promised to brew tomorrow. For that I need Harry's assistance."

HP

On Sunday evening, Harry and Severus just emerged from the lab after spending thw whole day brewing the wolvescure potion, when Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ah my boys, I have good news for the two of you," he informed them, enthusiastically, causing the two Snapes to exchange an unobtrusive glance.

_'I wonder what he's up to now,'_ Harry thought in annoyance. _'I really don't like that twinkle in his eyes if something involves me.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments and sorry for the delay. RL..._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"And what might that be?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow at the over-enthusiastic Headmaster.

"I spoke with the Minister of Magic about your invention of the wolvescure and asked him how he's going to reward you," Dumbledore informed the Snapes, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"As if the Ministry was going to reward an eleven-year-old and a former Death Eater," Severus sneered, causing Harry to chuckle.

"It's enough of a reward that they're willing to cure the werewolves using our potion," the boy threw in, smiling. "We don't need any other reward."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of clear annoyance, before he replied, "Harry, you're doing the magical world a huge favour, and it's obvious that the Ministry of Magic wants to thank you on behalf of everyone. Therefore, the Minister has decided that you'll both be awarded the Order of Merlin first class."

Severus let out a snort. "Albus, did you tell the Minister who we are? Anyway, as my son explained so brilliantly, we don't need anything."

"Yes sir," Harry threw in, firmly. "I'd rather appreciate if they'd give Hagrid a proper trial and accept my vision to proof his innocence. If they rely on our wolvescure, which is based on nothing but a vision of me, they should accept a vision for this case too."

"Albus, I agree with Harry," Lily threw in, "concerning a trial for Hagrid. As to the Order of Merlin, I believe that Severus and Harry deserve it and should accept it without making a fuss," she added, grinning at her husband, whose expression remained emotionless.

"Very well then, do I understand it correctly that you're only willing to accept the Order if Hagrid gets his trial?" Dumbledore enquired, looking at Harry.

"Not only that sir," Harry explained in a firm voice, "I don't know about my Dad, but I will only accept the Order of Merlin if they accept my vision as evidence."

"If Harry doesn't accept the award, I won't either," Severus clarified, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," Dumbledore replied and took his leave.

"Uh oh, I hope I didn't upset him," Harry said, smirking.

"I don't think so, sweetie," Lily said, soothingly.

"Especially not as it should be much more important to get Hagrid off his verdict than to award us the Order of Merlin," Severus replied, forcefully, mumbling, "Meddling old coot."

HP

It took a few days, before the Headmaster called Harry and Severus to his office and informed them that a ceremony had been arranged for Saturday evening, during which they both should receive the Order of Merlin, and that Hagrid would be granted a trial on Monday morning, which Harry was supposed to attend as one of the main witnesses.

During the following days before the weekend, Harry and Severus used multiple opportunities to discuss if there was any way to get around the ceremony at the Ministry, since neither of them felt inclined to attend such a party. However, the Headmaster made it very clear that Hagrid's trial depended on their willingness to accept the Order of Merlin, so that there was no way to refuse the Minister's invitation.

"Don't worry, son, we won't have to stay very long," Severus told Harry, smirking, when they made their way to the Chamber of Secrets on Saturday morning, leaving Harry to wonder what his father was planning.

HP

Like they had observed in Harry's vision, Harry opened the entrance to the Chamber, and the two Snapes hesitantly slid down a path that led them into a large stone room.

"Close your eyes and speak with the basilisk," Severus whispered to his son, as soon as they reached their aim.

Firmly shutting his eyes, Harry hissed, "Amaterassssu, can you please change your eyesss to white dear? I'd like to sspeak with you."

An instant later, a slithering sound penetrated his ears. It stopped right in front of him, and Harry had to force himself to keep his eyes closed, as a voice from the back of his mind was telling him to watch out for any possible danger. However, he decided to trust his visions about Salazar Slytherin's familiar and sighed in relief, when the basilisk began to speak with him in a soft, hissing voice.

"Hello visitors," Amaterasu greeted them. "It's all right for you to open your eyes now."

Harry hesitantly blinked, before he completely opened his eyes, noticing that the basilisk's eyes were indeed huge but white. He quickly informed his father, before he introduced themselves to the basilisk and told her the reason for their visit.

"Oh I am sssso happy to hear thissss," Amaterasu said, sounding very grateful. "The last time I had a visitor, it was a very evil man and he made me go and kill someone. Salazzzar never made me do such thingsss. He was a good wizzzard."

"We'll help you so that it won't happen again," Harry promised, smiling at the huge animal.

With that Harry and Severus together cast the spell at the huge snake, who thanked them profusely. "I haven't been ssso happy in many yearsssss," she hissed, contentedly.

"You're very welcome," Harry replied, gently, and promised to re-new the charm once a year.

"Can you switch on the fire?" Amaterasu queried. "It'sss ssso cold here. Salazzzar alwaysss switched it on for me."

Harry looked around, curiously; however, there was nothing like a fireplace. The large stone room was fairly empty.

"Are you looking for something?" Severus asked, and Harry quickly updated his father about his conversation with the basilisk.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind feedback and sorry for the delay... hopefully more tomorrow!_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Follow me," Amaterasu hissed and slithered ahead through an open door in the wall, which Harry had not even noticed before.

The door led to another large stone room, but when Harry looked around, curiously, he realised that it was equipped with an old looking green sofa, a heavy wooden table and an enormous fireplace. To the left side of the sofa was another door; however, it was closed.

"You want us to lit the fireplace?" Harry queried, giving the basilisk a questioning look.

"Yessssss pleassssssssssse," she hissed back, contentedly stretching out in front of the fireplace as soon as Severus waved his wand to start a fire. "Thank you sssso much," she added. "You're now my Masssster, you're good like Salazzzzzar wassssssss."

"Thank you Amaterasu," Harry replied, smiling, before he asked, "Where doesss thisss door lead?"

"Ahh, through thisss door you'll get to Salazzzar's library and potionssss lab. Feel free to exxxplore them. They now belong to you," the basilisk replied, readily. "Just tell the door to open."

Severus and Harry curiously entered the Founder's private library. The room was not overly big; however, it was cramped with huge bookshelves, which reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"Wow, this is large," Harry blurted out in amazement.

"Yes," Severus replied, excitedly. "It's about half the size of the Hogwarts library; however, the books are one thousand years old. And," he added after a few minutes of closely inspecting the bookshelves, "at least one third of the books seem to be written in Parseltongue."

He carefully chose a couple of books, before he turned to Harry. "I'm going to borrow a few books. Now it's almost time for lunch, and we should return home, before your mother believes that the basilisk might have eaten us. We'll come back and inspect the Potions lab at the next opportunity."

Trying to not let his disappointment show in his face, Harry grudgingly agreed and followed his father out of the library. He said good-bye to Amaterasu and promised to come back and visit her soon.

"Did you bring your broomssss?" the basilisk asked gently, causing Harry to shake his head in surprise. "Maybe you didn't realissse it, but the entrance is too high for a human to walk. Salazzzar alwayssss brought a broom. I'll show you the other entrance. It'sss on the same level asss thessse roomssss."

With that Amaterasu led them to the far end of her own room, which ended with some small steps that led up into fresh air.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around in confusion, before he noticed that they were standing in a small opening surrounded by tall grass near the far edge of the lake.

HP

A few hours later, the three Snapes got ready for the reception at the Ministry of Magic. _'Thank Merlin Mum will come with us too. If we're all together, the attention will be diverted a bit and it won't be too boring,'_ Harry thought, when he dressed in the clothes, which his mother had laid out for him. _'I wished we were already back from there. I really don't want to go.'_

"Harry, are you coming?" he heard his father call for him and hurriedly threw his robes over and stepped out into the living room.

"Yes Dad, I'm here," he replied, quietly.

"Here, drink this," Severus instructed him, handing him a small phial with a lime green potion.

"What is it?" Harry enquired, surprised.

Severus chuckled, and Harry saw that his mother was observing the two of them in clear amusement.

"See I'm drinking the same potion," Severus explained, showing Harry another phial, which he slowly led to his lips. "It's going to cause us to show the symptoms of the Grindylow pox, although we're completely healthy. So don't worry if you're going to get small, light green pustules all over your body. It won't harm us, but it'll give us a brilliant reason to excuse ourselves very early tonight."

"Dad," Harry blurted out, shocked that his father, one of the strictest professors at Hogwarts, was readily playing such a prank at the Minister of Magic. He quickly gulped down the potion, trying not to linger on the foul taste.

"When is it going to wear off?" he asked, watching the small spots appear on his arms.

"In a few hours' time," Severus replied, soothingly. "Now are you ready to go?"

HP

Together with Lily they walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office, and Harry observed in annoyance that the gargoyle's password was now _'Order of Merlin'_. _'He really is a meddling old coot,'_ he mused, absentmindedly entering the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, Severus, what happened to you?" the Headmaster asked in apparent concern, giving them a sharp look.

"It appears that we have both caught the Grindylow pox," Severus explained. "However, Poppy cast a charm on us, so that we're not contagious."

"Well, that's good, but are you well enough to attend the party? You both look feverish."

Severus feigned a sigh, before he replied, "Well, we have to, don't we, in order for Hagrid to receive his trial. We decided that we're going to attend; however, we'll return home in about an hour or two, depending on Harry's condition."

_'How can he lie so well?'_ Harry thought, wondering if his father had at least spoken with Poppy about the matter. _'Dumbledore will surely ask her about this, as it seems very unusual that she'd let us leave with such an illness.'_

An instant later, they travelled through the Floo to the public fireplace in the Ministry and just followed everyone else to a huge hall.

"Why are so many people here?" Harry whispered to Severus, terrified.

"I have no idea, Harry," Severus responded. "Maybe others are going to receive the Order of Merlin as well."

However, the two wizards realised soon that the crowd had only assembled to thank them. As the Minister, who was sharing a table with Professor Dumbledore and the Snapes, explained, around three hundred werewolves were gathered to see the Potions Masters, who had already cured them or had promised to heal them during the following months.

The Minister officially awarded them the Order of Merlin fist class, handing each of them a golden medal, which was decorated with a fire phoenix like Fawkes and the inscription '_Order of Merlin First Class_'. The plate felt very heavy, and Harry wondered if it was real gold plates that had been used for the medal. However, before he could quietly ask his parents, dinner began, and Fudge introduced the lady in the green one-piece, who was sitting next to Lily, as Ms. Skeeter from the Daily Prophet.

"Mr. Snape, how does it feel to be the youngest wizard, who has ever received the Order of Merlin?" Skeeter queried, while a light green quill automatically moved over a parchment next to her plate.

Harry merely shrugged, casting his father a helpless glance.

"But you must be very proud of yourself," Skeeter continued, apparently disappointed because of his lack of reaction. "Not many children of your age have received any award at all."

"I didn't want it," Harry replied darkly. "It was forced on me by the Minister. I was just lucky that I received the information necessary for brewing this potion. It's not a big deal."

"Ah, you're so sweet and humble," Skeeter cheered, trying to move closer to Harry, who backed up, leaning against his mother's robes.

"Minister, I am sorry, but my son and husband are not well, and I believe that we should return to Hogwarts now," Lily addressed the Minister, who grudgingly agreed, when Professor Dumbledore promised to speak with Ms. Skeeter on Harry's behalf.

_tbc..._

_Thank you all for your kind support during this week.. have a nice weekend! See you tomororw (I hope)._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

By the time Harry woke up in the morning, the green pustules were completely gone, as his father had promised. _'Who'd believe that Dad did such a stunt?'_ he thought, chuckling, as he scrambled out of his bed.

_'Today we're going to practise the Animagus Transformation,'_ he remembered and hurried to get ready for breakfast in the Great Hall.

However, when he stepped out into the living room, his parents were already waiting for him and motioned him to have breakfast together with them in their own small kitchen, leaving Harry to wonder why, as they normally used to take the meals in the Great Hall.

"Harry, there's something that we'd like to tell you," Lily spoke up, as soon as the meal popped up on the table. Seeing that Harry looked at her in expectance, she exchanged a glance with her husband and explained, "You're going to become a big brother."

"What?" Harry blurted out in surprise. "Is that really true?" He looked from his mother to his father, who nodded, smiling back at him. "That's awesome," he said, amazed, before he remembered to ask, "Will I get a little brother or a sister?"

"We're not sure yet," Severus replied, grinning. "Your mother doesn't want to know what it's going to be in advance."

"Why not?" Harry enquired in disbelief. "You need to know in order to decide on a name, and I have to know so I can buy a proper toy for him or her. May I help looking after the baby? When is it going to be born?"

His parents laughed at his excitement. "We'll just decide on two names," Lily replied in a soft voice. "Maybe you could think about it and give us some suggestions for names that you like. Apart from that, I think that your father already knows what it's going to be. I just asked him not to tell me, but if you want to know, he'll surely share the secret with you."

Harry glanced at Severus, whose expression remained completely blank. "If you want to buy a cuddly toy for your little sister or brother, it will be early enough after the baby will be born," Severus added, smirking. "As to your other questions, it's supposed to be born around Christmas, and we hope very much that you're going to help with your little sibling."

"Of course I will," Harry promised, feeling very happy. _'I have a real family,'_ he thought, smiling. _'I can't wait to become a big brother.'_

HP

After breakfast, Harry hurried to the Great Hall to meet with his friends; however, it was already too late, so he walked to Helena's common room, where he found Hermione, Draco and the twins.

"Good morning," he greeted them, smiling. "Are we going to practise the Animagus Transformation?"

"Yes, we thought we'd do that," Hermione replied, giving him a confused look. "Where have you been? You haven't attended any meal in the Great Hall since Friday."

Harry grinned. "Somehow I was very busy," he explained and told his best friends about his weekend, causing a huge discussion about Amaterasu, the Chamber of Secrets, the Order of Merlin, and the Potions Master brewing funny potions. _'Thank Merlin I haven't told them about becoming a big brother, or we'd never be able to finally go and practise,'_ he thought, impatiently, as he waited for his friends to pack their book bags and follow him home to his room.

The four friends spent the whole morning practising, and it was just before Lily entered Harry's room to remind everyone that lunch in the Great Hall was going to commence in twenty minutes that Harry managed to transform his left hand into a beautiful, bright green wing.

"Harry, you did it," Hermione blurted out in amazement. "It's awesome."

"Congratulation Harry," Lily agreed. "Transforming the first hand is the most difficult. When you've managed that, it's already half of the complete transformation."

"How exactly did you do that?" Draco queried, giving Harry a sharp look.

Harry shrugged. "I only imagined my left hand to look like this," he replied, pointing with his right hand to his wing. "The question is if I'll be able to change it back."

"Just wish it to be back to normal," Lily instructed him, and to Harry's relief it worked without problems.

"Let's practise as much as possible during the next weeks..."

"... The summer holidays are going to begin in three months..."

"... and then we won't be able to practise anymore," the twins spoke up in their usual sing-song, causing everyone else to agree.

"Yes, I'd love to be able to transform before the holidays, because..." Hermione began to speak but interrupted herself, when Harry suddenly let out a huge groan.

"Oh no, I completely forgot to go to the Headmaster's office and clean Fawkes' perch this morning," he blurted out, giving his mother a helpless look.

"Harry, it's all right," Lily replied in a soothing voice. "Professor Dumbledore knew that you weren't well enough yet this morning, so he excused you from your detention, when your father talked to him before breakfast."

"Ah thank Merlin," Harry said, gratefully. "I totally forgot about it." Inwardly he grinned, thinking, _'I really have to thanks Dad for his prank potion.'_

"Professor Evans-Snape, may I ask something?" Hermione suddenly spoke up, hesitantly, looking at Harry's mother.

"Of course," Lily replied, gently, casting the girl an encouraging look. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glancing at the twins.

"We don't know about the other Houses..."

"... but we..."

"... the members of the Magical Advancement Programme in Gryffindor..."

"... are having problems with the other House members," the twins explained in her place.

"Yes, exactly," Hermione agreed. "Last night, we had a huge fight. We studied in Helena's common room, like we always do, and when we returned to Gryffindor right before curfew, Ron was the first to attack us. He said we should just stay wherever we always spend our time and don't have to bother to come back. We weren't proper Gryffindors."

"Ron said that?" Harry blurted out in shock.

"Yes," Hermione replied, firmly. "But many others seemed to agree with him."

"We're having some problems in Slytherin too," Draco admitted quietly.

Lily let out a long sigh, shaking her head in annoyance. "The Magical Advancement Programme was meant as a test project in order to give some specially qualified students the opportunity of taking some special courses. However, if we're facing too many problems, it'll probably be abandoned by the summer."

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind reviews. Have a good weekend, and see you tomorrow..._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"No Mum, please don't abandon the MAP," Harry threw in, pleadingly. "We'll somehow get around with the others. Won't we?" he queried, turning his eyes to his friends.

"Professor, I've thought about something," Hermione spoke up, hesitantly. "Would it perhaps be possible to officially use Helena's rooms as our own House, only for the MAP students?" Noticing that the professor gave her a surprised look, she added, "I think that for all of us, belonging to the Magical Advancement Programme is more important than the affiliation to the House, into which we've been sorted at first."

"Yes, that's true," Draco agreed, "although my father is likely to kill me if he hears that I abandoned Slytherin House."

"I don't know if it's so easy to just create a new House," Lily said, pensively, "considering that it has never happened in the history of Hogwarts. However, I'll speak with my colleagues, and we'll see what we can do."

"A brilliant idea..."

"... and please tell your colleagues..."

"... that we want you as our Head of House," the twins voiced their opinion, causing everyone to laugh and agree whole-heartedly.

"I'll see what I can do," Lily promised and ushered the small group out of the room, as they already had to hurry to be on time for lunch.

_'It would be awesome if we could have our own House,'_ Harry mused on the way to the Great Hall. _'Mum being our Head of House would be strange though, although she's really nice. Somehow it feels as if I had always known her and not only for a few months. I really got used to having a family now. I must be the happiest student at Hogwarts, especially when I'm going to get my baby sister or brother. Maybe I can take her with me to classes. She'll learn that she's a witch from birth onwards.'_ He was brought back to reality, when they reached the Great Hall and Hermione instructed everyone to keep quiet about the question with the new House.

HP

In the afternoon, Harry decided to visit Hagrid to see if he was all ready for his trial. "Mione, will you come with me to see Hagrid?" he invited her, as soon as they left the Great Hall.

"Why not, if it doesn't take the whole afternoon," she replied, adding a long list of homework and other points, which she still had to finish that day.

"It won't take long," Harry promised and ushered her out onto the grounds, where he told her everything about his vision about Tom Riddle and that Hagrid had been granted a trial.

"I hope they're going to accept your vision as proof," Hermione said, worriedly.

"I hope so," Harry agreed, looking around the grounds in amazement. _'The Hogwarts grounds look awesome in spring time with all the fresh green leaves and the nice flowers,'_ he mused, smiling at the half giant, when he widely opened his door and motioned them to come in.

"Harry, Hermione, how nice of you to come an' visit me," Hagrid greeted them, smiling at the two students.

"We just wanted to ask if you're ready for the trial," Harry explained, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Ah ye know, I don' think anything's goin' to change," Hagrid replied, darkly. "The wizard don' believe a half giant. But I'm really grateful for what you're trying to do for me. Thanks a lot, Harry. Your Da told me ev'rythin'."

"Don't worry, Hagrid, I'm going to be there tomorrow, and I'll see to it that they accept my visions and proof your innocence," Harry promised, eyeing the offered rock cake with suspicion.

HP

In fact, the trial turned out to be tougher than Harry had anticipated. Together with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as Hagrid, he took the Floo from the Headmaster's office to the Ministry of Magic right after breakfast. The trial took place in a small courtroom under exclusion of the public. Dumbledore had asked Auror Alastor Moody to arrange for the trial to be held with as few people involved as possible.

Harry listened quietly as the trial was opened and everyone was told about the charges against Hagrid, who was being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets causing a girl to die fifty years ago.

As Harry was the most important witness, he was called up immediately. As he feared that people would not believe that he received his information through visions of the past, Harry suggested to be questioned under Veritaserum, so he was given just one drop of Veritaserum before the questioning began.

"When did you first meet Hagrid?" the judge queried.

"On my 11th birthday. He came to explain to me about Hogwarts and took me to buy my supplies," Harry replied, automatically.

"Did he open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and cause the death of a student?"

"No sir," Harry said firmly.

"How can you know that?" the judge asked. "You were not even alive at that time."

"No, but I have seen a vision, in which Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and caused the girl to die. Therefore, Hagrid is innocent."

"How old are you, boy?" Fudge sneered, before he turned to the judge. "He is only eleven and certainly looking for attention."

"Why would we believe something, which an eleven-year-old saw in a dream?" the judge asked, giving Harry a doubtful look.

"I am a Seer of the past, and my visions are authentic. You can watch my vision in the Pensive if you wish," Harry replied firmly, only to add, "Excuse me, but Minister Fudge, you should know by now that my visions are authentic and that I greatly dislike attention."

His vision was self explanatory; however, the judge, the Minister of Magic and several members of the Wizengamot spent two hours discussing the fact if a vision that could possibly just be a dream of an elven-year-old boy could be considered as proof.

Just when Harry realised that Hagrid was going to lose the trial, Dumbledore as the Head of the Wizengamot spoke up. "Please consider that it was from a similar vision of the past that Mr. Harry Snape discovered the wolvescure potion, which was originally invented by Salazar Slytherin. With this wolvescure potion, Harry and his father, Professor Severus Snape, have already cured several hundreds of werewolves. Please consider this fact, when you judge about the quality of Harry's visions."

With that the judge announced a thirty-minute break, and everyone begun to talk simultaneously.

"I hope they will believe you," McGonagall whispered, worriedly.

"If not, it won't become worse for Hagrid than it was so far, will it?" Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at his godmother.

"No sweetie, it surely won't," the Gryffindor Head replied, soothingly, smiling at the boy.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments. I never intended to give up the MAP, lol. Any suggestions for a name for the new House? See you tomorrow..._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Finally, the judge returned and announced the verdict. Hagrid was judged to be innocent and was given permission to receive a new wand, as his had been snapped fifty years ago. Furthermore, he was granted fifty thousand gallons as compensation for the misjudgement, which had taken place at that time.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought, happily grinning at his large friend, when he came over and pulled him into a bear's hug.

"Headmaster, Harry, thank you so much," Hagrid just managed to say, before large tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Oh my, Hagrid, there is no need for tears," McGonagall said, smiling at the half giant. "Congratulations dear."

"Thank you, Professor," Hagrid sobbed, making Harry chuckle at the sight.

"Now I believe we have something to celebrate," Dumbledore threw in, sounding happy. "I suggest that we have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, before we return to the school."

His colleagues agreed immediately, and Harry followed the adults out of the Ministry, wondering if they'd be back at Hogwarts on time for the afternoon classes. _'I hope so,'_ he mused, _'we've Potions first thing in the afternoon.'_

HP

To Harry's relief, they were back right on time for the afternoon classes, so that he did not have to miss his favourite subject.

"How did it go?" his father whispered to him, causing Harry to throw Severus a surprised look, since his father never ever talked to him about any private matters in the classroom.

"It went well," he whispered back, smiling when his father gave him a small nod of understanding in return.

After the last afternoon class, Harry returned home to inform his parents in detail about Hagrid's trial, knowing that both his parents seemed to like the half giant a lot.

"Well done, sweetie, I'm really glad that you could help Hagrid," Lily said, carefully pulling him into a light hug, knowing that he was very hesitant to hugs and touches due to his upbringing with her sister.

"Thank you, Mum, I'm very happy too," he replied, smiling.

"Now if Hagrid wants, he could attend classes and take his OWLs and NEWTs," Severus spoke up, thoughtfully. "I'd be willing to teach him, and I hope the others will offer the same."

"That would be awesome, and I'd be ready to teach him Charms," Lily agreed, before she turned to Harry. "By the way, Harry, when you go to Helena's rooms tonight, I'd like to accompany you. Can we meet in the Great Hall and go together?"

Harry looked at his mother, startled. "Okay Mum, but I have to go to Dumbledore's office and clean Fawkes' perch after dinner, before I can go there," he replied, apologetically.

"All right, then I'll wait for you in the entrance hall," Lily decided. "How long will it take you to do your chore?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm getting better at cleaning these tricky fireballs. It'll take me about fifteen minutes," he explained, resolving to leave earlier from dinner in order to not make his mother wait too long.

HP

When Harry entered Helena's rooms together with his mother, everyone, who was already assembled working on their homework, looked up in surprise.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Lily addressed the students. "I apologize for disturbing you, but I have some news for you." Seeing that the students immediately put their quills down and gazed at her in expectation, she explained, "I've had a conversation with the Heads of House, the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey, and we have decided to turn these rooms into a fifth Hogwarts House, which will be a House just for the students of the Magical Advancement Programme. Therefore, from now on, you won't belong to your original House anymore but will be part of this new House."

She interrupted herself, when the students confirmed the teachers' decision with huge applause.

"Apparently, you agree with our decision," she said, smirking.

"Oh yes, Professor," Percy Weasley was the first to reply. "We appreciate it greatly."

"Especially if you tell us..."

"... that you've been appointed our Head of House," the twins added, cheerily.

Lily smiled at the boys, whom she really liked, especially since they had always been so good friends to Harry. "Yes, I'm going to be your Head of House."

"Wow, congrats Mum," Harry threw in, causing his friends to laugh.

"Oh no, you can't do any mischief," Draco spoke up, chuckling.

_'We'll see about that,'_ Harry thought, before he looked up with interest at Hermione's question.

"Professor," the girl enquired eagerly, "What's our House going to be named?"

_'Leave it to Mione to ask such a thing,'_ Harry thought, glad that the girl had been thoughtful enough to ask.

"The name of the House," Lily explained, "will be 'Arete'. It is an ancient greek expression and means 'excellence' as well as 'living up to one's full potential'. We thought it adequate for our new House."

"Arete is very fitting for us, Professor," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "I really like it."

During the next few minutes, everyone voiced their agreement, and Lily called Cicero, her husband's personal house-elf, and informed him that Arete House would be used from now on and that the house-elves should fetch the students' luggage from their former Houses and make a connecting door from her office to the common room. Turning back to the students, she said, thoughtfully, "Since we're a small House, I believe that we don't need many regulations. If you all behave and do as is expected from you, we won't have any problems. Every evening around curfew, I'll spend a while here in the common room to give you the opportunity to speak with me if there's anything you'd like to talk about. Other than that we'll just see what we need as time passes. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and I'll see what we can do."

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Lily instructed everyone to go and check where the dormitory was and if the luggage had arrived already.

Together with the twins, Harry hurried upstairs to the boys' dormitory, noticing in awe that it looked slightly different from before. While a few beds had been added to accompany all thirteen boys of the MAP, the dormitory had been divided into several smaller parts with only three or four beds in each part.

"Here Harry," Fred told him, pointing to a bed, and Harry happily agreed to take the bed between Fred and George.

_'Together with the twins in what seems like a small room only for the three of us; we're going to have so much fun,'_ he thought, as he observed how his luggage popped up around his bed an instant later.

_tbc..._

_Hmmm... only three reviews from more than 600 people who read yesterday's chapter... Did you not like Hagrid's trial? Oh well, a huge thanks to the three kind readers for feeding my muse... see you tomorrow..._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Suddenly, Draco looked around the corner. "I'm sorry," he said, turning silver-grey eyes to Harry, "may I perhaps room with you? There's only one bed left in the room right next to this, but it would be together with three fifth years."

"Of course we can change the rooms, can't we?" Harry replied immediately, questioningly looking at the twins, who agreed immediately.

"Thanks guys," Draco replied, and the four boys made their way into the next room, where the twins suggested to their brother Percy to take the three-bed-room together with Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint.

_'Draco has really changed since the beginning of the school year,'_ Harry mused when he got ready for bed that evening.

For a little while, Harry observed the view through the charmed window, from where he could see the giant squid play in the moon light. He was brought back to reality, when Cicero popped up and informed the students that Professor Evans-Snape expected them to return to the common room for a few minutes.

HP

Lily observed the students return to the common room with amusement. _'They're as excited as if it was their first day at Hogwarts,'_ she thought, just when Harry stepped into the room together with the twins and Draco. _'Thank Merlin that he's found so good friends,'_ she mused. _'It'll need a lot to make up for his bad childhood. I wonder how he managed to turn out such a loving, nice child in spite of being raised by Petunia.'_

"I'm sorry for calling you all down here again," she apologized, smiling at the students. "There are two points, about which I'd like to inform you." Seeing that everyone looked at her in expectation, she explained, "I've decided for Percy Weasley and Marcus Flint to be your prefects, and Oliver Wood the Quidditch captain, provided that all three of you agree with your new posts." She cast the three fifth years a questioning look.

"Yes Professor, thank you very much." Percy Weasley was the first to reply, and the two other boys followed his example.

"Very well," Lily said, contentedly. In fact, she had discussed the matter with her husband earlier, and it had been a difficult decision, which of the two former Quidditch captains should become the Arete Quidditch captain. "Mr. Wood," she addressed the new captain, "Will you be able to set up your team right away, or do you need to hold tryouts?"

Oliver let his eyes wander around the group, before he replied, "I think we'll manage without tryouts. I'll be the Keeper, Harry Snape the Seeker." He slowly chose his members, and ten minutes and a few small discussions later, the Arete Quidditch team was complete.

HP

"Draco, will your father mind that you're not in Slytherin anymore?" Harry asked his friend, when they returned to their room, while the twins unobtrusively left the dormitory for a small trip to Gryffindor to observe how upset their little brother Ron was about the fact that he remained the only Weasley in Gryffindor.

Draco let out a long sigh. "He'll be extremely angry. But I don't care. I think he still is a follower of the Dark Lord, even if he isn't around right now. Anyway, I'm not going to follow him. You know," he added in a small voice, "before I came to Hogwarts, I believed in the pureblood premacy; however, seeing who is the best witch in our class, I slightly reconsidered the matter, especially since I ended up in the MAP. Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers will be very upset, too. Both of them asked me to look after their sons, as they're too stupid for their own good."

"They'll just have to get around by themselves. I'm glad that you're our friend now, Draco," Harry said warmly. "And if your father or anyone else gives you trouble about it, I'm sure my parents are going to help you. My father's your godfather, isn't he?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus is my godfather, and he's awesome. He seems like much more of a father figure than my own father. Oh well..." He slowly trailed off, when the twins stormed into the room.

"What did you do now?" Harry greeted the twins, knowing from their extremely innocent expressions that they had just done some mischief somewhere.

"Ah, that..."

"... We just had to give our old housemates a proper good-bye..."

"... didn't we?"

Noticing that the two first-years hang on their lips, they admitted that they had asked one of the house-elves to distribute small magical frog-torpedos, which they had bought at Zonko's the other day, in every Gryffindor's bed. "They'll have fun when they go to bed tonight," they added, grinning broadly.

"But what will these torpedos do?" Harry queried in concern. "Please tell me that no one will get hurt by this."

"No they won't," Draco threw in, chuckling, "but the frogs will explode, making strange bursting noises every now and then. No one will be able to sleep, before they haven't found each of the frogs in their bed."

"And from experience..."

"... we know that they can't be found easily," the twins explained, cheerily.

"I just hope the teachers won't give us any additional detention," Harry said, groaning, "as it's quite obvious that it was any of the former Gryffindors, who are in Arete now."

Draco chuckled, causing Harry to cast him a menacing glare.

_'Oh well, McGonagall is not our Head of House anymore, and Mum won't be as strict as her. Not even Dad would be as harsh as McGonagall,'_ Harry mused when he walked to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning after cleaning Fawkes' perch, not knowing how wrong he was. However, he still felt apprehensive, when he entered the Great Hall, realising in surprise that a small fifth House table had popped into existence.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback... and sorry for the delay :P_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry slipped into the empty seat between Hermione and Draco, opposite the twins. He took a piece of toast and some bacon on his plate, wondering if anyone had already said anything about last night's prank, just when a small movement at the Gryffindor table caught his eye.

Ron Weasley, who was sitting back to back with the twins, suddenly turned around to face the Arete table. "Fred, George, I know that it was your doing, but this time you went too far." Before his twin brothers even realised what happened, Ron pointed his wand at both of them consecutively.

The twins, who were completely unprepared for the attack, were hit with the Expelliarmus spell and fell from their chairs. Fred landed in front of the Head table, while George crashed into the wall that was next to the Arete table.

"Ronald, have you completely gone nuts?" Percy Weasley shouted, angrily, rising from his seat. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"You can't take points from me, you're not even a prefect anymore," Ron replied, triumphantly.

Unfortunately, Lily heard his words, as she was just approaching the Arete table, while Madam Pomfrey hurried to check on George. "Your brother is a prefect in my House," she informed him in a stern voice, "but let's make this 100 points from Gryffindor, and Mr. Weasley, you're going to serve detention with Mr. Filch every evening until the end of the school year. In addition, I'll inform your parents that you attacked your brothers."

"And what's going to happen to the twins for what they did to me?" Ron replied, stubbornly."

Harry saw his mother's expression turn to anger, something, which he had never seen before, and he was glad that it was not directed at him.

"What exactly did your twin brothers do to you, Mr. Weasley?" Lily enquried, sternly. Upon hearing the story of the magical frog torpedos, she asked, incredulously, "Do you have any proof that it was your brothers?"

"It can only be someone from third year onwards, as first and second year students can't go to Zonko's to buy these, and it has to be someone who left Gryffindor last night," Ron replied, casting Neville a help-searching look. "Tell them what a horrible night we had."

Neville chuckled. "Well, at first I was a bit scared, but after that we all had a lot of fun."

"Very well," Lily said, smiling at Neville, who was her godchild. "Thank you for clarifying this, Mr. Longbottom. Now you're running late. Hurry up, the first morning class is going to commence soon."

By now both twins had returned to their House table, and Lily quietly exchanged a few words with the third-years, before she returned to the Head table, shaking her head in apparent annoyance.

_'What's Ron thinking, attacking the twins with a spell?'_ Harry mused, wondering what was going on with his former best friend. _'I know that he's jealous because he's not in Arete House with us, but he still has Neville and our other Gryffindor classmates around. So what's his problem?'_

"Ah he's just jealous, and there's nothing we can do about it," was Hermione's reply, when he repeated his question aloud on their way upstairs towards the Transfiguration classroom.

HP

The following weeks passed uneventfully, apart from a series of Quidditch matches. At first, Madam Hooch had suggested that Arete House should begin to participate in the Quidditch matches from the new school year onwards; however, due to huge protest from the Arete Quidditch team, the teachers had decided to have the new House play against the other Houses on four free Saturdays. To everyone's surprise, the new Quidditch team managed to win all matches and receive the Quidditch cup.

"This is totally awesome," Oliver told the members. "I've been on the Gryffindor House team since my second Hogwarts year, but we never got the cup, and then we just build a new team and win every match. Thanks a lot everyone, you did an amazing job."

"Yes, we're the best," the twins commented, simultaneously.

"Don't you think..."

"... this enormous success warrants for a huge party?" they then enquired, causing everyone to agree.

"Yes, let's have a party. We've been too studious all the time anyway," Marcus Flint, who was playing Beater on the Quidditch team, suggested, causing a huge discussion about possible ways to have parties in Arete, in Hogwarts or on the grounds.

For a while, Harry merely listened to his housemates' lively discussion, but suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. He unobtrusively left the common room and returned to his dormitory, where he placed his hand on the wall.

"Hello Hogwarts, can you hear me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Hello my boy, yes of course I can hear you," Hogwarts replied. "Do you need my help, sweetie?"

"I'm not sure if this is too much to ask," Harry said, hesitantly, "since I haven't explored any other unused parts yet. I'll try to do that during the holidays. But you once told me that you could make rooms for me or such. Would it be possible for you to make us an additional room in Arete House, which we can use for parties?"

"I'll make you a wish room," Hogwarts answered gently. "While you move the handle to open the room, you have to wish what you want to have in the room like, for example, a swimming pool and a set of tables and chairs for 28 people or whatever you need. The room will then stay that way until you wish it to be different the next time."

"Oh that would be totally awesome," Harry replied, excitedly. "Is there any way to make it invisible for teachers?"

Hogwarts chuckled. "No my boy, that's not possible. You'll just have to tell your Head of House about the new room, which shouldn't be a problem, as you can use it for other things than mischief too." She remained quiet for an instant, before she informed him that the new room was made. "The door is right next to that of the girls' dormitory. Have fun with your party."

Harry profusely thanked the castle, before he returned to the common room, wondering how he could tell his housemates about the new room without giving himself out.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked in surprise, when he slipped back into the seat next to her.

Seeing that he had unwillingly caught everyone's attention, he began to talk to his housemates and told them about his ability to speak to Hogwarts and about the new room, which the castle had made for them. Following everyone's gaze, he noticed that there was indeed a new door, located exactly where the castle had told him.

"All right then, tell me exactly what you want, and I'll try to make the room for tonight," Percy spoke up, readying his quill to memo the others' wishes.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind feedback. Happy Valentine's Day :-)_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"We'd like to have a pool," the twins shouted, simultaneously.

"Butterbeer," one of the fourth years suggested, grinning.

"Something non alcoholic and food please," Blaise threw in, rolling his eyes at the older students.

"I don't know if that's possible, but I'd like to have a small area, in which the people from the painting here could appear, be it in a painting of if possible in real, so that we could talk to them," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

Percy cast her a pensive look. "I don't think that'll be doable, but I'll try my best," he promised, before he rose from his chair and headed to the new door.

The others observed in expectation how Percy slowly pushed down the handle of the new door. After two minutes, which seemed much longer to Harry than they actually were, Percy finally opened the door and hesitantly stepped into the room. Everyone followed him quickly, and sounds of amazement sounded through the open door.

Harry was the last to enter the wish room and curiously looked around. The room was much larger than he had expected and was divided into three parts. On the right hand side was a large, round table with a huge buffet in the middle. The dark oak table was surrounded by twenty-six matching chairs. _'That looks yummy. I wonder if the house-elves have made the food,'_ Harry thought as he let his eyes wander around the room.

The left hand side of the room was turned into a swimming pool, and Draco had just found out that his clothes automatically turned into swimming clothes as he passed the golden gate in front of the pool.

'_Wow, that's too cool_,' Harry thought happily. '_I love magic, and Arete House is just awesome_.'

The middle part of the room consisted of twenty-six comfortable looking leather chairs, which were arranged in form of a ring around a thick column. The outside of the column looked exactly like the painting in the common room. _'What's different from the other painting though?'_ Harry wondered. _'We should be able to speak with the persons in the other painting too; they just seem to ignore us the whole time.'_

"Will we be able to talk to the people here?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Let's try it out," Hermione replied eagerly and addressed the painting around the column. "Hello, may we speak to one of you please?"

By now everyone was gathered around the column. However, the persons in the painting remained as quiet as those in its original.

"Oh well, thanks for trying, Percy," Hermione said in clear disappointment, turning away from the column.

"Yes it's a pity; it was a really good idea," Marcus agreed.

"Maybe Harry could ask Hogwarts..."

"... or we can ask Helena..."

"... how to communicate with the people in the painting," the twins contributed to the discussion.

" I haven't seen Helena since we first came here, but I can ask Hogwarts. It's not really the kind of things she usually tells me," Harry replied, thoughtfully.

"Harry, please do that later on. We should go swimming now and have something to eat afterwards," Percy suggested, and the twenty-six students quickly queued in front of the golden gate in order to step through one by one, abandoning the thought of talking to the people in the painting for the time being.

However, Harry could not fully push the idea from his mind, and while everyone else was enjoying themselves in the lukewarm water, playing with a ball that Oliver had transfigured from a tissue, he left the water and laid his hand on the nearby wall.

"Hogwarts, I'm sorry to disturb you again," he whispered an apology, waiting for the castle to reply, before he asked if she had any idea about how to communicate with the painting.

"Ah my dear, you have to call the persons out of it," Hogwarts informed him, causing Harry to eye the wall in confusion.

"How do we call them out then?" he enquired.

Hogwarts chuckled. "You have to choose one of the people and call her or him by their name. Even in the common room, they should be able to communicate with you if you call them, but here in the wish room, one of my more brilliant inventions I have to admit, they should be able to step out of the paintings."

"Why is that, Hogwarts?" Harry queried, interestedly.

"Because the wish room is full of my most powerful magic. You'll be able to do amazing things with that room," the castle replied, gently. "But now I'm tired as it afforded a lot of magic to make the room for you, and I need a nap. Good night my boy."

"Good night, Hogwarts, and thank you very much for everything," Harry replied, gratefully.

Suddenly, he noticed that he was shivering. _'It's cold here,'_ he realised, wondering where he could get a towel to dry himself. He was just about to jump back into the water in an attempt to warm up, when the first students left the pool.

"And?..."

"... Did you find out something?" the twins were the first to corner him.

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling and told his housemates, who immediately gathered around him, what Hogwarts had told him.

"Harry, this is great info," Percy commended him, "but did she tell you how we can find out the names of the people?"

Harry stared at the prefect, groaning inwardly. _'Oh no, I didn't even think to ask that,'_ he realised. "No, but I'll try to find out tomorrow," he promised, knowing that he could not disturb Hogwarts again right away.

_'Maybe I can try to trigger a dream about the people in the painting,'_ he resolved and absentmindedly followed his housemates back through the golden gate. _'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought, as he felt himself dry and back in his clothes again.

He had just taken a seat at the table between Hermione and Draco, when a stern voice interrupted the meal, before it had even begun.

"What in the world are you doing here?" their Head of House asked, incredulously.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Have a good weekend :-)_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Hello Professor, please join us," Percy said quickly, while Marcus conjured another chair between the two prefects. "Harry asked Hogwarts for a room, in which we could hold our Quidditch party, and the castle made a wish room for us, which we can change like we want it."

Lily cast Harry a surprised look but said nothing and accepted the offered seat and listened patiently to Hermione's explanation about the people in the painting and the need to find out their names.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but I also believe that it would be the easiest if Harry could ask Hogwarts," Lily replied, kindly. "Right now I can't think of any charm that would enable us to find out the names of the persons involved."

"You should also be able to speak with Hogwarts, Mum... and Dad too," Harry threw in, remembering that Hogwarts had told him once that all heirs of any of the Founders would be able to speak with her, but that he was the only one, to whom she could send visions. "Just put your hand on the wall and call her. Just right now she's sleeping though."

Lily nodded her agreement and promised to try it out later on.

Harry was surprised but also delighted that his mother did not scold anyone about making and using such a room without discussing the matter with her beforehand but simply joined her House for the party. Unfortunately, he noticed that he was still freezing and didn't feel well at all. _'I just hope I won't get ill now, considering that the end of year tests are going to commence the day after tomorrow,'_ he thought, when he used the first opportunity to retire from the party and returned to the dormitory.

_'I want to know the names of the people in the painting,'_ he mused, when he stretched out on his bed, nestling deep into his covers. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily, and he toyed with the thought about just speaking with Hogwarts as he laid his hand on the soothingly cold wall; however, he dismissed the thought, not wanting to disturb the kind old castle unnecessarily, and finally managed to fall asleep. Soon afterwards he was pulled into a vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_A girl with long black hair was running down one of the moving staircases, until she reached the entrance hall, where four other girls were waiting for her. Once the girl reached her friends, she laughed uncontrollably, seemingly unable to stop. _

_"I can't wait for Transfiguration," she breathed, causing the others to roll their eyes in anticipation._

_"Evelyn, what did you do now?" one of the girls asked, shaking her head._

_The girl, who appeared to be a few years older than Harry, replied, still chuckling, "I managed to cast the candle extinguishing charm at my uncle." Seeing that her friends stared at her, questioningly, she explained, "Whenever he enters a room or even a corridor, all the candles will extinguish themselves, at least they're supposed to do that if my charm works."_

_Her friends laughed, until one of them commented dryly, "I don't know what's going to be more fun, seeing the lights go out or watching Professor Gryffindor get his revenge on you."_

_"Oh well," Evelyn replied in a smaller voice, "it's going to wear off in twenty-four hours, and I hope he won't find out who it was until then."_

_Still laughing, the five girls turned around and entered the Great Hall._

**_End of dream_**

_'Evelyn,'_ Harry thought, _'Godric Gryffindor was married to Rowena Ravenclaw, so his niece must be Helena's cousin. I hope her name will be Evelyn Ravenclaw. Or maybe Evelyn Gryffindor? Why is Helena's surname Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor? Well maybe in that time the children were named after the mother's name.'_ He leaned back in exhaustion. His head hurt, and he was feeling hot and cold at the same time. _'Hogwarts, don't send me a vision now, I don't feel well, and I just want to sleep,'_ he thought over and over until sleep claimed him.

Unfortunately, the castle was unable to comply to his request, and once again he found himself in a different time.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_The whole school was assembled on the Quidditch pitch. Harry found himself in the position of the Seeker, and he was waiting to take into the air together with his team._

_Before the game started, a professor, whom Harry did not know, greeted everyone. "Dear students, dear colleagues, welcome to the first Quidditch tournament at Hogwarts. Today, we greet the Ravenclaw team with Gawain Ravenclaw as captain and Seeker and the Slytherin team with Benjamin McNeill as captain and Keeper. The Seeker who catches the Snitch first, wins 150 points for his team, and the team that receives the most points wins. Let's begin the match."_

_Together with the team, Harry took into the air and looked for the Snitch. It was very difficult to find, because it was a cold November day with thick snowy clouds hanging low in the sky, giving the fleeing ball many opportunities to hide from the Seekers. Harry feverishly searched for the ball with the golden wings; however, all of a sudden, he somehow failed to concentrate and lost the grip on his broom, causing him to fall and crush into the ground, feeling his head explode in pain, before the world around him turned black._

**_End of dream_**

_'The first Quidditch match,'_ Harry thought. _'But it felt so real. I really feel as if I had crushed into the ground. Oh well, I have to remember the names. Evelyn Ravenclaw and Gawain Ravenclaw.'_ He grabbed his book bag and slowly dragged himself back into the common room, not wanting to watch any more visions that night.

He let himself sink into one of the comfortable sofas in front of the large painting. _'Oh Merlin, it's only midnight,'_ he realised upon a glance at the time display on the ceiling_. 'Too early to stay up all night. Maybe I should go home and ask Dad to block my connection to Hogwarts,'_ he mused. _'On the other hand, he might notice that I'm not feeling well and think that I came to whine. No,'_ he decided, _'I'll try to speak with one of the two persons in the painting, and maybe I can just ask them who the others are. I wonder why they don't just speak with us anyway. In all the other paintings and portraits around Hogwarts, everyone is very communicative.'_

"Excuse me," he hesitantly addressed the people in the painting, "is any of you perhaps Gawain Ravenclaw?"

Several of the persons moved their heads to the right side of the painting, where a young wizard, who seemed about ten years older than Harry, slowly looked up to face the boy. "I am Gawain Ravenclaw my boy. How can I help you?"

_'Thank Merlin. Finally,'_ Harry thought, before he replied, "Good evening, sir. I am Harry Snape. My friends and I have been trying to speak with any of you since we first discovered this room a few months ago. How come that you can only talk to us, when we call you by your name, sir?"

The wizard in the painting smirked. "That, my boy, is the fault of my ancestor, Helena Ravenclaw. She charmed our painting that way." He let out a long sigh, before he explained, "You must know that all of the witches and wizards in this painting are somehow related to Helena and all of them are somehow special."

"I'm also related to Helena I suppose," Harry said, wearily, "at least I'm the heir of all four Founders, so I should be." _'Oh Merlin, I'm babbling nonsense,'_ he mused, _'I really need some sleep.'_ To the wizard, he said, "What do you mean with special, sir?"

"Special means that we have special abilities or special knowledge, which Helena didn't want all the students to know. So she decided that people should at least have to know our name in order to be able to speak with us. And before you ask, I won't be able to tell you any of the names of my relatives in this painting here."

Harry groaned. "That's what I feared," he replied, unconsciously rubbing his forehead. "Sir will you tell me about your special ability or knowledge, please?"

The wizard gave him a stern look. "My boy, I will do that, but not now. You'll have to gain my trust first, and it surely won't help you to achieve this if you come here in the middle of the night. You look as if you could barely keep your eyes open, so I'm certainly not going to entrust you with any secret."

Harry sighed and explained about his visions; however, the older wizard remained firm.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind feedback. Have a good evening :-)_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

Harry frowned. _'That went well now,'_ he thought in disappointment. _'I finally found out one name, but Gawain didn't tell me anything. Should I contact Evelyn Ravenclaw now? Maybe she's nicer,'_ he wondered, but somehow, he could not muster the energy to talk to another person in the painting. _'Perhaps it's easier to speak with them when I call them out of the painting in the wish room,'_ he decided and was just about to give up his comfortable spot on the sofa, when Lily entered the room.

"Harry, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" she enquired, taking in his flushed cheeks and the dark rings around his eyes in concern.

"Hi Mum," Harry replied, surprised, not sure if he was happy or not at the sight of his mother. "I had two visions and learned the names of two of the persons in the painting, but I don't want any more visions tonight, so I came here," he explained, noticing horrified that his voice was threatening to fail completely.

"Harry, are you ill?" Lily asked and, before Harry knew what happened, placed a cold hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Come home with me for the time being."

Like in a daze, Harry followed his mother through the connecting door to his parents' quarters, feeling glad upon noticing that his father was sitting at the table in the living room, reading his Potions Monthly.

"Sev, Harry is ill. Can you check on him please," Lily said lightly, causing Severus to quirk an eyebrow at his son.

"I don't feel so well," Harry admitted in a small voice.

"I believe that," Severus said dryly after casting a diagnostic spell at his son. "You caught the wizard's flu. Go to bed. I'll be with you in a minute to give you some potions and occlude your mind for you."

"Thanks Dad," Harry replied, gratefully, and dragged himself into his own room, accepting in relief that his mother gently steadied him.

Harry spent the rest of the weekend at home being looked after by his parents. To his surprise, they neither made a fuss like Aunt Petunia usually did when Dudley was ill, nor did they ignore him like the Dursleys used to disregard him in such a case.

_'Mum and Dad are really awesome. Thank Merlin Mum came and fetched me on Saturday night,'_ he thought, feeling very happy, when he entered the Transfiguration classroom for his first end of year test on Monday morning.

HP

Only on Friday, when the test week ended, did the Arete students have time to think about anything else than the tests, and Harry excitedly told the group about the two names, which he had found out so far, and about his conversation with Gawain.

"Shall we go to the wish room..."

"... and try to speak with them now?" the twins suggested immediately, jumping up from their seats with enthusiasm.

Everyone agreed, and the whole group gathered in the middle part of the wish room, which was still in the same state, in which they had left it six days ago.

"Harry, can you try to call the persons out please? It's you who found out about them," Percy said, giving him an encouraging look.

"All right, then I'm going to call Gawain again," Harry decided, before he turned to the painting and asked for Gawain, like he had done the other night.

In front of the whole Arete House, Gawain Ravenclaw stepped out of the painting that was still arranged around the column.

"Hello Harry," he greeted the boy in a neutral voice, not overly friendly, but not as stern as the other night. "Do you think I'll tell you more if you bring the whole House?"

"No sir," Harry replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "but we'd appreciate if you could tell us your secret please."

"Very well then, but first of all you'll have to fulfil a task," Gawain informed him. "In my room at Hogwarts, you can change the consistence of items. You can search the whole castle for it, but I'll only tell you how to find it if you can answer the following question." Seeing that everyone hang on his lips, he continued, "During my fifth Hogwarts year, something new was invented for the whole school. What was it?"

"Excuse me, sir, but when exactly did you attend Hogwarts?" Hermione queried, readying a quill and a parchment.

Gawain only smirked.

"Well, I guess we can find that out in the library," Hermione answered her own question, more for herself than for the others.

"Sir, did it perhaps cause you to have an accident?" Harry enquired, grinning mischievously, and when the older wizard cast him an astonished look, he guessed, "Quidditch."

"Very good," Gawain commended him in apparent surprise. "All right then, the door to my room is hidden behind a painting, in which you can find the Snitch, which I caught in my second Quidditch match." With that the young wizard returned into the painting.

Everyone looked at each other. "What a pighead," one of the third year girls blurted out, making the whole group laugh in agreement.

"So we'll just have to search the whole castle for a painting with a golden Snitch in it," Oliver summarised, causing the others to groan.

"In order to find a room, where we can change things' consistence?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "Why would we need such a room?"

_'If we had had that room, when Professor Quirrell was still here, we'd have been able to bring him into the room with a Portkey and change the Dark Lord's spirit into a stone or any other harmless item,'_ Harry mused but refrained from voicing his thoughts. "Maybe we can ask someone in the portraits or an house-elf," he said instead.

"Okay, Harry, can you call the second person please?" Percy queried. "Maybe he'll be more forthcoming."

"It's a she, a cousin of Helena," Harry corrected and turned to the painting, asking for Evelyn Ravenclaw.

This time, an old woman stepped out of the painting, looking around with obvious interest. "Hello dears, where am I here?" she queried, sounding very friendly.

"Hello Ms. Ravenclaw and sorry for just calling you out of the painting without asking you beforehand," Percy was the first to reply. "We're at Hogwarts about one thousand years after your time."

The old woman chuckled in clear amusement. "Yes, very well said, my boy, and you all look strange enough to make it believable. A good joke indeed. Did Uncle Godric arrange this? I think he's still got to get back to me for at least three dozen pranks."

_tbc..._

_Thanks to the few kind readers who fed my muse :-)_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

During the following few minutes, the students tried in vain to convince Evelyn that she found herself one thousand years into the future, before Hermione pulled her self-updating copy of _'Hogwarts: A History_' out of her book bag and showed it to the Founder's niece.

"Wow, this is indeed peculiar," she finally said, as she looked around in amazement, causing everyone to laugh. "Ahh, you're the group of students who recently came to live here in these rooms," she remembered, curiously eyeing everyone.

_'Would these people be able to just live here in the future if they wanted?'_ Harry wondered but dismissed any thought of asking such a thing. Instead he said, "Earlier, we spoke with Gawain from your painting."

Evelyn let out a disdainful snort. "Gawain?" she asked, incredulously. "Why would anyone want to speak with that snob?"

"We can only speak with those of you, of whom we know the name," Hermione hurried to explain, "and Harry managed to find out your name and his."

Evelyn chuckled. "Oh well, he's about the most impolite person you could meet in our painting, but I can tell you the names of my best friends." She remained thoughtful for a moment, before she admitted, "No dears, I'm so sorry, I can't recall any of their names. This really is a strange place here."

"That's all right, Evelyn," Harry quickly reassured the nice old lady. "I think the painting's magic is preventing you from telling us the names. Excuse me, Madam, but Gawain told us that each of you has a secret or a special ability. Is that true? And if so, would you be willing to let us in to yours?"

Evelyn sighed and pointed to the chairs, which were still neatly arranged in a circle around the column. "Are these some kind of chairs? If so, let's sit down. I prefer to talk sitting down comfortably."

"Of course," Draco was the first to reply and led the old witch to a nearby chair, while everyone else took a seat, too.

"Would you like some tea, Madame?" Percy asked kindly and, when the witch replied affirmatively, called a house-elf and asked for tea for everyone.

"It's simple," Evelyn finally spoke up. "I'm a natural multiple Animagus."

Absolute silence followed her announcement, before Blaise finally queried, "Are you able to transform into any possible animal then?"

Evelyn smiled. "Yes my boy."

Harry stared at the witch in excitement and queried, "Would you mind transforming into a Somnifesserus please? It's my Animagus form, but I haven't managed to change anything but my left arm so far, and I'd like to see the animal again." He absentmindedly turned to the others. "Sorry all for asking for something, which is only interesting for myself."

"No problem, Harry," Hermione replied, giving him a calming smile.

"Harry," Evelyn called him, seemingly pensively, "I can - of course - transform into the Somnifesserus. However, that animal is not only very rare, but also extremely special. It has several features, which I'd like to discuss with you on another occasion in private. Are you able to call me out of the painting at any time?"

"Yes, I think so, and that would be awesome," Harry replied, gratefully. "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome dear," Evelyn replied, smiling. "Is anyone else facing problems with their Animagus forms?"

Evelyn and the students spent the following two hours speaking about all kinds of animals, until Lily came to search for the members of her House, who were all missing from the common room at the beginning of curfew. Everyone hurriedly said good-bye to Evelyn, and Harry promised to call her out of the painting soon.

"Any time dear," she said kindly and returned into the painting.

HP

The last week before the beginning of the holidays past much too quickly for Harry's liking. On the one hand, he was looking forward to spending the holidays at home together with his parents, but on the other hand, he knew that he was going to miss his friends and all of his housemates badly. _'Too bad that students are not allowed to remain at Hogwarts during the summer holidays,'_ he mused, _'but maybe I could invite them to come over for a few hours sometimes?'_

"Harry," Percy suddenly pulled him out of his musings. "Did you, by chance, find any other names by now?"

"Oh no," Harry apologized, "I'm sorry, but I'll try to find out some more tonight." _'If we had at least one more name, we could call that person tomorrow night after the Leaving Feast,'_ he thought and resolved to try triggering some visions that night. In fact, ever since he had caught the wizard's flu, he had been feeling too weak to face any visions and had accepted Severus' help blocking his mind every evening.

When his mother returned home that evening, he informed her that he wasn't going to go with her but wanted to see one or two visions that night.

Lily gave him a sharp look. "Harry, I don't appreciate that at all. You really need proper sleep," she said in a stern voice, causing Harry to inwardly sigh.

"It's all right, Mum, I'll be fine," he replied. "Good night, Mum."

"Don't make such a face," Hermione scolded him lightly. "She's just worried about you."

"Yes, I understand that," Harry gave back, impatiently, "but no need to be so overprotective." He spent the next few hours in the common room reading the Potions Monthly, which he had borrowed from his father, and only went to bed, when everyone else retired as well. _'Better going to bed late than being awake in the common room from midnight onwards,'_ he thought.

He tiredly crawled under his bed covers, focussing his thoughts on the idea _'I need to know who the people in the painting are.'_

_As usual, he was pulled into a vision soon after drifting off to sleep._

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments and reviews. Have a good evening :-)_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

**_Beginning of dream_**

_A young woman, who was wearing a strange, brown outfit, hurried through an empty corridor, which seemed like one of the passages in the dungeons. She stopped abruptly in front of a stone door that had a green pattern in form of the castle on it. When she placed her hand in the middle of the green pattern, the door opened, and the lady rushed into the room. It was a stone room, which seemed almost empty, apart from a huge map of Hogwarts that was occupying the whole wall. The woman stepped in front of the map and forcefully pushed a bright red button that was attached to the wall on the right side of the map._

_Suddenly, an equally young man stormed into the room and let out a long sigh. "Here you are, Mary! I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?"_

_"John told me the Goblins are on their way to attack Hogwarts," the young woman replied, urgently. "He's seen them storming out of the forest."_

_"Are you sure?" the man asked in apparent surprise. "I thought Hogwarts was far away enough to be safe from the Goblin wars."_

_"Not this time it seems," Mary replied and added, smirking, "But it seems I managed to close all doors on time." She pointed to the map, where they could observe hundreds of Goblins gather in front of the entrance doors._

_"Will the doors be strong enough?" the man asked, looking at the crowd in concern._

_"If you close them with the red emergency button, nothing else can open them. We'll be locked into the castle until I come here and open them again," Mary explained, smiling._

_"Oh well, leave it to a Gryffindor to know all the tricks that your many times great grandfather might have applied to Hogwarts," the wizard said, sighing. "I don't know why I even bothered to worry about you."_

_"Oh so sorry, darling," Mary replied, chuckling, and kissed the man._

**_End of dream_**

Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes. _'That was strange vision,'_ he thought. _'It was much later than all the other visions about the people in the painting. I wonder how Helena added her. She can't have met her in person, only when she was already a ghost I suppose.'_ He pondered the matter for a few minutes, before he drifted back to sleep, soon ending up in another vision.

**_Beginning of dream_**

_Ghost Helena swept through the empty Arete common room. "Hi Aquila," she greeted the bird in the portrait. _

_#Hi Helena, you've made yourself rare recently,# the eagle replied, fluffing his feathers in clear annoyance. #You should really try to add some more people to the painting. Their conversation is getting boring.#_

_"You're one to talk," Helena replied, seemingly unnerved. "I don't know if it'll work with wish magic. Otherwise I'd have to share my secret with someone and ask them to help. But I don't want to repeat that every hundred years."_

_#Yes, I understand that, but you should at least make an attempt to do it with wish magic,# Aquila replied, patiently. #Why would it not work?#_

_Helena hovered in front of the large painting and remained quiet for an instant, before she turned back to the bird and finally nodded. "It worked. I just managed to add my good friend, Minerva O'Neill, to the painting."_

_#Well done, Helena,# Attila commented gently._

_"Thanks for your encouragement," Helena replied and swept away through the door leading into her private rooms._

**_End of dream_**

Harry let out a long sigh. _'Another vision,'_ he mused, _' how annoying. On the other hand, I now know one more name. Maybe I should write them all down on a parchment along with their secrets in case we need them some time.'_

"Harry, you awake?" a small voice suddenly penetrated his ears.

Harry sat up immediately, looking around in confusion. Draco was sitting in the bed next to him, looking at him.

"Can we go to the common room and talk for a few minutes?" the blonde boy whispered.

"Of course," Harry replied in surprise and followed the other into the common room.

The two boys made themselves comfortable on two seats in front of the fireplace, and Harry cast his friend a questioning look.

"Today, I received a letter from my father," Draco slowly began to speak. "He told me that he wants me to spy on you. For now he wants to know who're your best friends."

"Ahh so he can target them?" Harry asked, horrified. "Well maybe you should tell him that my best friend is Ronald Weasley."

Draco chuckled. "That's a good idea. I don't have a clue what he's planning though. He's got lots of dark items in his cellar. Oh well, I'm also going to speak with Uncle Severus about it, but frankly speaking I'm a bit scared of what he's going to do. I don't like my father. I think he's dangerous. It's too bad that we can't remain at Hogwarts over the summer. I really don't want to go home."

"That's true, Draco," Harry replied, feeling very sorry for his friend. "But remember I'm your best friend, and if you want to get away from home, you can always come and stay with me. I'm sure that my parents won't mind."

"Maybe I can ask my parents if I may spend some time with you. They can hardly forbid me to stay with my godfather," Draco finally said, chuckling.

The two boys spent the rest of the night making plans for the summer holidays. Only when Hermione entered the common room, did they notice how late it was.

_'Oh no, I completely forgot, we could have tried to speak with the two persons, about whom I found out during this night,'_ Harry mused, when they were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. _'I hope the Leaving feast won't last too long, so that we're going to have time to speak with them tonight. I wonder what Minerva's secret is. Mary's doesn't seem very interesting, but it might come in handy in war times.'_

"Harry, don't forget to write to me," Hermione brought him back to reality. "Don't forget that I don't have an owl and can only write to you if you write first."

Harry cast his friend a surprised look. "Oh sorry, I completely forgot about that. Why don't you take Hedwig with you? Since I'm now living at Hogwarts with my parents anyway, I can as well use a school owl. Just come home with me after the last afternoon class, so that I can give you her cage."

"Really Harry? Won't you mind?" Hermione asked, excitedly, causing Harry to smile.

"No Mione, it's not a problem," Harry replied, gently, before his expression turned dark. "I hope you'll be able to visit me. I'll ask my parents if I can invite you all for my birthday. I'm going to miss you all, and I'm going to miss the Animagus practice."

"Me too Harry," Hermione replied, sadly. "But you can still practise together with your parents. There's no need for you to wait for us."

_'Maybe that's a good idea. I also need to further explore the castle; otherwise, the summer will be very boring,'_ Harry thought, unaware of the fact that his summer was going anything else but boring.

_tbc..._


	47. Chapter 47

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

After the Leaving Feast, when all other students occupied themselves packing their luggage, Harry went ahead to the wish room and called Minerva O'Neill out of the painting.

A young witch, who seemed about the age of the seventh-years, stepped in front of him, smiling at him. "Hello Harry," she said in a soft voice. "I've been waiting to be able to speak with you for a while." Seeing the boy's surprised expression, she explained, "Evelyn told me about you and that you're a Somnifesserus. You must know that it's a very rare Animagus form, but my cousin was one. He was able to dream himself through time, and once he even took me to the time of the Founders. It was absolutely awesome. The Founders were so very nice, and they taught me a lot."

Harry stared at the young witch with amazement. "Is that true?" he finally asked. "I'm not able to completely transform, but how can I dream through time? Do you mean in visions or in real?"

The girl chuckled. "In real of course. But you must be in your Animagus form, and you have to go to the dreaming area. My cousin was an heir of Godric Gryffindor and as such able to speak with the castle. Hogwarts made the area for her." She remained thoughtful for an instant, before she added, "I don't know if I can go away from the painting here, but if so, I can show you where it is."

Harry pondered if he should tell her that he could as well ask Hogwarts too; however, he dismissed the thought, not wanting everyone in the painting to know about it. Together, Minerva O'Neill and Harry walked through the common room and left Arete House.

"It must be along here," Minerva said, thoughtfully. "Helena only brought me here once, so I'm not so sure about where we are. I'll know better from the usual Ravenclaw House."

"No problem," Harry replied, smiling, and led the girl to the entrance hall. "Do you know where it's from here?"

Minerva smiled and led Harry through a few halls into an unused corridor. "Uh, can you please clean this dust or give me your wand for a moment?" she asked, coughing.

"Of course, sorry," Harry said and quickly waved his wand around the corridor, casting the Evanesco spell.

"Thank you; that's much better," Minerva said, gratefully. The girl led him to the far end of a long corridor on the first floor.

Only when Harry stepped in front of the window at the end of the corridor, Harry felt that consistence of the floor was different from the usual stone floor. It was made of a soft material, even if it had the same colour as the stone floor.

"This is the area, which Hogwarts made for my cousin, so that he could dream through time," Minerva explained. "If I remember correctly, he could also influence other people's dreams."

"How?" Harry enquired, curiously.

"I'm sorry dear, but that I don't know," the girl replied, apologetically. "It's awesome that I can run around Hogwarts here in the future though. Thanks so much for calling me out of the painting."

"You're very welcome, and thank you too," Harry said, smiling, when they slowly returned to Arete House.

By the time they entered the common room, most of his housemates were already assembled, and his friends looked up in surprise, when he returned with Minerva from the painting in tow.

"This is Minerva O'Neill," Harry quickly introduced the girl and shortly explained where they had been.

"I am an Ice Mage," Minerva replied on Percy's question about her special ability. "If you ever need a whole room full of ice, feel free to call me for help."

Minerva spent the whole evening in the common room talking with the students. When their Head of House came into the common room in time for curfew, they introduced Minerva to Lily.

"Welcome to Arete House in this time," Lily said, smiling. "I'm surprised though that you're able to just stay out of the painting for such a long time. Are you feeling completely well?"

"I'm fine, thank you Professor," Minerva replied. "I'm going to return to the painting now though. Feel free to call me out again if you ever need anything with that I might be able to help."

HP

In the morning, Harry accompanied his friends to the station in Hogsmeade. When everyone had boarded the Hogwarts Express, he walked over to his parents.

"Are you feeling lonely sweetie?" Lily asked, gently, pulling him in a bear's hug.

"Yes and no," Harry replied, smiling at his mother.

_tbc..._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

The Snapes used the first week of their freedom to take Harry to multiple places within the magical and the Muggle world, and Harry enjoyed himself immensely. Whenever they were at home, he either helped his father in the Potions lab, worked on his summer assignments or practised Occlumency with Severus and the Animagus transformation with Lily.

One day, when Harry and his parents were just having dinner together with the staff remaining at Hogwarts during the summer, Sirius Black addressed the boy.

"Harry, Moony and I thought to ask you if you'd like to visit us for two days. When we're not at Hogwarts, we're living in my family's house in London. We could have a lot of fun."

Harry unsurely looked at his parents, relaxing somewhat when he saw both of them smiling back at him. _'If dad doesn't mind, maybe I should go,'_ he thought. _'Two days aren't that long, and if Professor Lupin is with us, it should be okay.'_

"Thank you sir," he replied slowly. "Yes, I'd like to visit you if my parents don't mind."

"It's all right sweetie. If you want to visit Sirius and Remus, you may go," Lily replied in a soft voice.

"But if you don't bring him back here one hundred percent whole and happy, you'll wish you'd never set a foot into Hogwarts," Severus growled, uttering something about using his colleagues as potions ingredients.

"Don't worry Snape, we'll bring him back unharmed," Sirius replied, laughing.

Later, when Lily helped him packing what he was going to need for his little trip, his father came into the room and handed him a small phial.

"Harry, I don't suppose that you'll need it, because you won't be staying at Hogwarts. However, since you'll be spending the nights in the magical world, maybe you'll still receive visions. In that case, you may take half a phial of the dreamless sleep potion per night."

"Oh I hadn't even thought about that," Harry admitted in surprise. "Thank you so much Dad."

Severus smirked. "You're very welcome son," he replied, playfully ruffling Harry's hair.

HP

Right after breakfast the next morning, Harry followed Sirius and Remus through the Floo, feeling very excited at the prospect of staying with the man, whom his foster father James had made his godfather. He stepped out of the fireplace behind the two adults, glancing around with interest.

"Thank you so much for inviting me here, Professors," he said, smiling at the two adults.

"Oh Harry, don't call us that. It makes me feel too old," Sirius replied, chuckling. "I'm Sirius or Padfoot, and my friend here is not Professor Lupin in private but either Remus or Moony."

"All right, Sirius," Harry agreed, somehow feeling very relaxed in the two adults' presence. _'They're really nice,' he thought. 'I wonder why they were such bullies during their own Hogwarts time.'_

"I don't like this house," Sirius informed him. "It's such a dark place, just like my mother liked it, and I'm thinking of selling the house and buying some bright, modern place just for the three of us."

"It's nice though," Harry said politely, when loud shouting began in the hall startling him.

"That's my mother, the old bitch," Sirius growled, rolling his eyes in annoyance, as he pointed to a life size portrait of Walburga Black, who continued to complain loudly about the presence of blood traitors in her house.

"Harry," Remus threw in, ignoring the old woman's shouting, "we thought about going shopping in Muggle London, making a small trip to Diagon Alley and then again heading to Muggle London to watch a movie. Is that all right with you?"

Harry stared at the professor in surprise. "Of course," he replied, excitedly. "That sounds wonderful."

HP

Harry enjoyed himself immensely. He had been to Muggle London and also to Diagon Alley several times together with his parents, but he noticed soon that Sirius and Remus were great fun. After his godfather had insisted on buying a huge pile of funny T-shirts for him, Muggle ones as well as magical ones that mostly revolved around Quidditch, the three wizards had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry felt absolutely full after eating a huge Chicken Terryaki sandwich, they headed to watch the movie, which especially caught Harry's interest, as he had never before been to a cinema. Unfortunately, the movie, which was supposed to be very funny, was not funny at all but just stupid in Harry's opinion. However, he knew better than telling the two adults how he felt about the movie and politely laughed together with his godfather.

On the following day, the two older wizards took Harry to watch a professional Quidditch match, which he found far more interesting than the movie of the previous evening.

"I just love Quidditch. It's awesome," he said, contentedly, as he leaned back in his seat and relaxed after observing the Seeker take an enormous dive.

Sirius beamed at the boy. "I knew you'd like it. Remember that we've seen you playing Seeker in the matches at Hogwarts for a while. Maybe one day you'll be able to play professional Quidditch."

Harry cast his godfather a surprised look. _'No, I don't think that's what I want,'_ he thought, wondering why Sirius would even come up with such an idea.

The time with his godfather and Remus, who seemed like a second godfather to Harry, passed too quickly for his liking, and soon Harry had to step into the fireplace again to travel home.

"Take care Harry, we're going to return to Hogwarts too in a few days' time," Remus told him, while Sirius pulled him in a bear's hug.

"Thanks so much for having me over. It was great fun," Harry replied, smiling at his godfathers. With that he gratefully accepted the Floo powder from Remus and flooed home, straight into his parents' quarters.

HP

As much fun he had experienced during the time in London, as happy he was to see his parents again, who were already waiting for him in the living room.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to visit them," he said, quietly. "We've had much fun. And I didn't have any visions, even without taking the dreamless sleep potion."

"That's good son," Severus was the first to reply. "And as long as Black behaves like a responsible adult, I don't mind you visiting him occasionally if that's what you want."

"I believe that Sirius has changed a lot since his own Hogwarts days," Lily threw in, smiling as she pulled Harry close.

Sitting between his parents on the sofa, Harry was still telling them all about his short holiday, when the fireplace flared, and a tear-stricken Draco stumbled out.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your many encouraging reviews!_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

"Draco," Severus said in surprise, rising from the sofa. "What happened?"

"Uncle Sev," Draco blurted out, sniffling, "may I stay with Harry? My father threw me out."

"Come on Draco, sit here and tell us everything," Lily spoke up in a soothing voice, pointing to the chair next to her. "Of course you may stay here."

"Thank you Professor," Draco replied, gratefully, as he accepted the offered seat. Seeing that Harry and Severus sat down as well, he slowly began to speak. "During the last week, I overheard my father talking to some of his so-called friends. He doesn't know that I listened, thank Merlin, otherwise he'd have kicked me out even earlier. Anyway, he believes that the Dark Lord is still alive, and he has several dark artefacts that are supposed to help the Dark Lord. I didn't understand everything he explained to them, but I think they can help him get his own body again. I'm not sure about that though. He told them he's going to bring some of these artefacts into Hogwarts by the beginning of the new school year."

Lily and Severus exchanged a concerned look. "And? What happened then?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

Draco let out a long sigh. "Tonight, he called me into his office for a talk. He said that he's extremely disappointed in me, because I left Slytherin, but that he's going to give me one last chance to prove that I'm a Malfoy. He ordered me to stop being friends with Harry. I should feign being his friend but in fact spy on him and give all the information to Father."

"But that's what you already suspected before the holidays, isn't it?" Harry threw in, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

"Yes, but not that it would be as bad," Draco admitted. "Anyway, I told him that Harry is my best friend and that I'm not going to change that. I also said that I don't want to support the Dark Lord. And that drove him over the edge. He threatened to disown me and kick me out if I don't comply and do what he wants, but I told him that I would never support a mass murderer, especially not such a ridiculous one who was defeated by Harry as a baby."

"Oh I can imagine that he didn't like this," Severus threw in, smirking.

"Not exactly," Draco agreed, looking slightly consoled by the Snape's friendliness. "He began to shout and cast curses at me, shouting that I should never set a foot into Malfoy Manor again."

"Draco, are you hurt?" Lily asked, worriedly, giving him a sharp look.

"No Professor, I dodged the first spell and then I was out of the door before he could cast anything else," Draco replied, grinning at his Head of House, before his expression turned stern again. "I was so scared, and the first option that came into my mind was to take the Floo here. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Draco, you don't have to be sorry, and you may come here at any time," Severus said firmly. He remained thoughtful for a moment, before he spoke up again. "This leaves us with two possibilities. I could go to Malfoy Manor with you and speak with your parents; however, I'm afraid that I'm not in your father's good books, since it became clear that Harry is my son..."

"Yes Uncle Sev, he told me as much," Draco interrupted him, shaking his head. "You can't go there. And I'm not going to go back there any time. I'd love to see Mother again, but not at the Manor. Maybe she can come and meet me in Hogsmeade."

"The other way would be to inform the Aurors about what you heard him tell his friends. If they searched his cellar, I'm certain that he'd end up in prison," Severus said, thoughtfully.

"I don't care," Draco replied firmly. "Then I could go back to Malfoy Manor and live together with Mother."

"I suggest that you sleep over it, and we'll decide what we're going to do tomorrow morning," Severus advised the boy, and Draco immediately agreed.

"May I call Dobby, my house-elf, and ask him to bring me some clothes?" he then asked and, when the Snapes agreed, called "Dobby."

An instant later, a small elf popped up with a loud crack and bowed deeply.

"Master Draco, what cans Dobby does for you? Oh Dobby sees Master Draco is together with the great Harry Snape, the saviour of the wizarding world. Dobby is very happy that Master Draco is with Harry Snape..."

"Dobby," Draco impatiently interrupted the elf's tirade, "don't tell Father where I am and that you know where I am, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Dobby wills not tells, Dobby not knows where is Master Draco," the elf replied, excitedly.

"Fine Dobby, fetch me my clothes and my school books," Draco ordered the elf, who popped away immediately.

"What a funny elf," Harry blurted out, chuckling.

"Very well then, Draco, do you want to take the guest room or a second bed in Harry's room?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's room," Draco decided, "if Harry doesn't mind."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Of course I don't mind. Together we're going to have much fun."

"Oh Merlin, and I was hoping for quiet holidays," Severus joked, as he followed his wife into Harry's room.

An instant later, Lily had conjured a second bed, a second wardrobe as well as another desk and chair. "How's that?" she asked, smiling.

"Awesome Professor, " Draco reassured her, just when Dobby returned with his belongings.

While Severus went to shut off his fireplace from the external Floo network to make sure that Malfoy Senior would not be able to pay him a surprise visit, Draco and Harry began to make plans for their holiday together.

HP

By the morning, Draco's opinion had still not changed, and Severus took his godson to the Headmaster's office. After Dumbledore had heard the whole story, he turned to Draco. "Congratulations my boy for making a very wise decision. I will now contact Messrs. Moody and Shacklebolt, two Aurors, whom I know well. I'm sure that they'll appreciate what you have to tell them."

"Thank you sir," Draco replied in a firm voice. "Excuse me, sir, but what's going to happen then? In case my father is going to get a trial, will I have to be a witness? I'd rather not want him to know that it was me who informed the Aurors, as he'd surely try to kill me."

"We'll ask the Aurors, but I believe that they'll find enough evidence in your father's House to give him a one-way ticket to Azkaban," Dumbledore said calmingly, thoughtfully stroking his long beard.

HP

"Uncle Sev, can we go flying, or do you think it's too dangerous? Can Father enter the Hogwarts grounds?" Draco asked, when they were back in the Snapes' quarters.

Severus looked at the boy in surprise. "Of course he can enter the grounds, as they're not specifically warded against him. It's not safe for you to go flying."

"We could use the wish room and make it a room for flying," Harry suggested, and Draco happily agreed.

"You can go through my office," Lily offered. "Be careful though, and come back in time for lunch."

The two boys grabbed their brooms and Draco's Snitch and headed through the connecting door in Lily's office to Arete House.

"Maybe we shouldn't wish for a new room but just exchange the pool with a Quidditch pitch," Draco suggested, "so we'll still have the column with the painting."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. See you tomorrow..._


	50. Chapter 50

_**Dreaming through Hogwarts**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**_

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

* * *

A few minutes later, the two boys were having a Seeker scrimmage, eagerly searching for the Snitch. All of a sudden, Harry heard a voice call his name.

"Harry, call us out of here. We'd love to play Quidditch," Minerva was shouting from the painting, causing both boys to look at each other and begin to laugh.

"Oh well, we could use some company," Draco said, chuckling.

Harry smiled and shouted back, "Gawain Ravenclaw, Evelyn Ravenclaw, Mary Gryffindor and Minerva O'Neill, would you like to come out of your painting and play Quiddich?"

The wizard and three witches climbed out of the painting a mere instant later.

"Now conjure some brooms or give us your wands," Gawain instructed the boys, causing Harry and Draco to hand their wands to the older wizard after a quick mutual glance.

"I suggest that we make two teams with one Seeker, one Chaser and one Keeper each," Minerva spoke up, eagerly. "Harry, you need to try calling more of my friends out of the painting, so that we have a whole Quiddich team on each side. We're going to have so much fun."

"I'll try," Harry replied, inwardly groaning at the prospect of seeing more visions. _'I'll ask Hogwarts later on,'_ he resolved. _'Maybe she can just tell me a few names, preferably those of people who play Quidditch.'_

Harry played Seeker together with Evelyn as Keeper and Minerva as Chaser in one team, while Draco chose Gawain as Keeper and Mary as Chaser. _'It's almost as difficult to see the Snitch as it is outside. The room seems to have made the Quidditch pitch with all the features that it has outside, like the weather or the soft ground. I figured it would only provide the space to play,'_ Harry thought, as he feverishly searched for his favourite small ball that was hiding between what seemed to be lowly hanging clouds. It took him almost an hour, before he finally managed to catch the Snitch.

"Sorry Draco," Harry apologized, only then noticing that Lily was standing in the doorframe, smiling at the scene.

With the promise to come back soon for another match, Harry and Draco excused themselves and followed Lily back home.

HP

"Have you heard anything about my father yet?" Draco queried, quirking an eyebrow at Lily and Severus.

"No sweetie; if we hear anything, we'll tell you right away," Lily promised. "I'm sure the Aurors will inform us as soon as possible."

However, it took until about dinner time, before Draco was called into the Headmaster's office.

"Uncle Sev, will you come with me?" Draco asked, hesitantly.

"Yes Dad, go with Draco," Harry immediately supported his friend.

Giving his son an amused look, Severus nodded. "Let's go Draco," he said, soothingly laying his arm around the boy's back.

"Mum, what if Draco's father doesn't get arrested? Will Draco have to return home?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Lily sighed. "I don't know," she said, finally. "Let's wait and see. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure everything will work out somehow." She suddenly smiled. "Harry, come here," she then said, and, when Harry stood next to her, giving her a questioning look, she took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "Here, can you feel the baby?"

"Oh wow, what's it doing there?" Harry asked, torn between laughter and bewilderment. "Is it jumping around?"

Lily chuckled. "It feels as if it was. Your sibling seems as energetic as you were, when you were this age, and it seems to possess a similarly strong magic, otherwise we wouldn't be able to feel its movements yet."

_'Oh I completely forgot to think about a name,'_ Harry suddenly remembered; however, before he could address the topic, Severus and Draco entered the room.

"My father has been taken to the Ministry, where he's going to have a trial tomorrow morning," Draco informed them.

"Apparently, they're afraid to keep him longer in a Ministry cell, unsure of what way he might find to break out," Severus added, smirking.

"Sev, why don't you invite Narcissa over?" Lily suggested. "She'll surely be shocked and will want to see Draco."

"Very well," Severus agreed, giving Draco a questioning look.

"Dobby," Draco called his personal elf. "Tell Mother that I'm here at the Snapes'," he hurriedly instructed the elf, before Dobby could begin a tirade again.

"Dobby," Severus addressed the elf, who immediately turned to him, bowing deeply.

"Yes Master Professor Severus, what cans Dobby do for yous?" Dobby asked, wide-eyed.

"Tell Mrs. Malfoy that she's welcome to visit us and see Draco," Severus instructed the elf.

"Yes Master Professor Severus, Dobby wills tell Mistress Narcissa to visit Draco," Dobby repeated eagerly and popped away.

Just when Severus opened the fireplace again, it informed him that Ms. Malfoy requested to floo over.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments... I might not be able to update tomorrow (RL...).. Have a good evening :-)_


End file.
